Une seconde vie
by Pastylle
Summary: Un mystérieux nouveau venu à Préaulard se fait une place dans une époque qui n'est pas la sienne.
1. Prologue

**Une seconde vie**

**Note d'auteur :**

Ni tient pas compte du tome 7.

Je corrige mes chapitres et réécris mon histoire. Elle est en pause depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Entre mes études (terminées) et de gros problème de pc (j'en ai changé 3 fois et ai dû réécrire mes chapitres à chaque fois), j'avais quasiment abandonné cette fic. Mais j'y tiens beaucoup. Je me relance donc.

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, du moins pas ceux ici présent. Les lieux non plus. Qui ne connaît pas Poudlard de nos jours ? Et, bien entendu, je ne touche aucun argent à écrire cette histoire. Faudrait déjà que quelqu'un veuille payer, mais c'est pas le sujet.

_**Bonne lecture !**_

OoooOoooO

**Prologue**

C'était la nuit du 12 octobre et les rues de Pré-au-lard étaient désertes. Ce fut, d'ailleurs, une chance car personne ne pu voir cet éclair qui illumina le ciel pendant si peu de temps que, de son château, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, proche du village, cru à un orage.

De ce fait, personne ne vit qu'un garçon était apparu, comme venu de nulle part, non loin de la cabane hurlante. Il valait mieux, d'ailleurs, que personne n'ait pu le voir. Le monde sorcier était devenu très suspicieux depuis quelques temps et ce jeune sorcier aurait éveillé bien des soupçons. Non pas qu'il semblait menaçant. Au contraire, à cet instant, on aurait pu le confondre avec un enfant perdu, si l'on exceptait son âge. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années.

L'inconnu resta longtemps assis par terre, sous la pluie battante qui n'arrivait pas à aplatir complètement ses cheveux.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'il se décida à se lever pour se diriger mécaniquement vers le village sorcier. S'il était curieux de le découvrir, il n'en montra aucun signe. En réalité, il ne montrait pas de signe d'une quelconque émotion. Tout, depuis son attitude jusqu'à son regard, semblait vide de toute expression, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il s'arrêta devant une auberge, pour y entrer trempé jusqu'aux os. Après un sort de séchage, il fut forcé de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la petite pièce. Mais, bien vite, un sorcier apparu, encore en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés, à peine sorti du lit. Ses yeux ne trahissaient cependant aucune fatigue. On pouvait plutôt y lire de l'appréhension, ainsi qu'une certaine frayeur. Celui-ci abaissa légèrement sa baguette en constatant que, visiblement, le jeune homme n'était pas agressif.

- Je souhaiterais une chambre, s'il vous en reste.

La voix de l'inconnu, comme sortie d'outre-tombe, fut suivi d'un long frisson dans le dos du pauvre aubergiste qui acquiesça.

- Bien sûr ! On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait foule ces temps-ci.

OoooOoooO

Cela faisait trois jours que cet homme étrange vivait dans cette petite chambre à Pré-au-lard. Il intriguait autant qu'il inquiétait les habitants de ce village.

Il intriguait à cause de ses agissements, pour le moins peu communs. En effet, cet inconnu sortait très peu et lorsqu'il se décidait, il s'asseyait en face des grilles de Poudlard durant des heures. Personne n'en connaissait la raison et personne n'osait la lui demander. Dans tous les cas, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage si désespérément vide d'expression.

Il inquiétait pour les mêmes raisons bien que le fait qu'il se laisse dépérir endormait les soupçons de quelques uns de ses voisins. Sûrement un ancien élève de Poudlard qui avait perdu sa famille ou ses amis, en raison des actions de plus en plus dévastatrices du mage noir dont le nom ne devait pas être prononcé. En cela, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord.

Ce fut durant l'une de ses contemplations de la plus populaire école de sorcellerie que l'étrange sorcier surpris des bruits étouffés provenant de la rue principale. On pu enfin percevoir une lueur d'inquiétude traversé ses yeux verts lorsque des cris de panique et de douleur parvinrent à ses oreilles.

En moins de trente secondes, il atteint une petite place face aux trois balais, endroit où se déroulait un spectacle révoltant.

Une vingtaine de mangemorts 's'amusaient' à torturer des enfants de cinq ans tout au plus, visiblement ceux du libraire dont le corps gisait non loin d'eux. Quelques uns des gérants des boutiques alentours tentaient de combattre les partisans de Voldemort, trop nombreux et trop fort pour eux.

Sans aucune hésitation, le jeune homme se jeta dans la bataille, affrontant méthodiquement ses adversaires. Il évitait les sorts, souvent mortels de ceux-ci comme s'il pouvait les sentir approcher et touchait fréquemment sa cible à coup de stupéfix, d'expeliarmus, ainsi que de sorts que ses alliés ne pouvaient pas toujours définir.

Néanmoins, les mangemorts conservaient leur avantage. Et, la situation devenait critique. Malgré le courage du nouveau venu, la terreur gagnait les habitants de Pré-au-lard et beaucoup tombaient sous la profusion de sorts qui fusaient du camp adverse. Peu d'entre eux avaient encore la capacité de se relever et ceux-ci préféraient souvent rester à terre, affreusement amochés.

L'arrivée des renforts fut accueillie par un profond soupir de soulagement. Les forces revinrent avec l'espoir et les mangemorts perdaient du terrain devant les aurors aidés de Dumbledore et de quelques professeurs.

Tandis que tous se relançaient dans la bataille pour neutraliser les derniers mangemorts qui n'avaient pas transplaner pendant l'arrivée des secours, le mystérieux inconnu s'était raidi, n'esquissant plus un mouvement, fixant Dumbledore. La vision du vieux directeur de Poudlard, grandi par la colère, affrontant les partisans de son ennemi le plus redoutable, fut la dernière chose qu'il assimila avant le noir le plus total.

OoooOoooO

Si vous souhaitez me laisser une petite review, vous connaissez sûrement le chemin.


	2. Emotions fortes et révélations

**Une seconde vie**

**Note d'auteur :**

Je continue de corriger mes chapitres et continue l'écriture des suivants. J'aime beaucoup cette fic. L'idée du voyage dans le temps ou les dimensions n'est pas nouvelle mais elle me tenait à cœur. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Les suivants arriveront vite.

**Disclaimer :**

Ok, ce ne sont pas mes personnages. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling, blablabla.

**Bonne lecture !**

OoooOoooO

**Emotions fortes et révélations**

Ce fut une douleur sourde, parcourant ses os, qui réveilla Harry. Habitué à ce genre de phénomène, le sorcier ne tenta pas un mouvement sachant pertinemment que cela ne ferait que raviver une douleur plus intense encore. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il n'en avait pas besoin. La sensation du lit douillet ainsi que la lumière blanche qui filtrait à travers ses paupières closes lui confirmait sa présence dans une infirmerie. Certainement Ste Mangouste. Il y avait passé pas mal de temps, ces dernières années.

Le jeune homme tenta, alors, de se remémorer ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans un état pareil. Mais, les quelques images qui lui traversaient l'esprit n'avaient pas vraiment de sens. Il revoyait des mangemorts attaquer Pré-au-lard. Des mangemorts relativement nombreux. Or, depuis la chute du mage noir le plus craint depuis bien longtemps, il n'y avait plus eu de tel rassemblement de ses partisans.

Quelque chose clochait et Harry ne se rappelait plus ce que ça pouvait être. Se concentrant du mieux qu'il pu, compte tenu du mal de tête qui s'amplifiait de minute en minute. La réponse lui vint quand une porte s'ouvrit.

Mrs Pomfresh s'approchait avec plusieurs gobelets remplis de potions toutes aux goûts plus infects les unes que les autres, quand elle vit son patient ouvrir les yeux. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, qui vrilla les tympans du pauvre Harry, sans pour autant lâcher une de ses précieuses potions.

- Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé !

Elle semblait avoir repris contenance. En effet, l'infirmière, qui, dans cette école, allait de surprise en surprise, notamment en ce moment, commençait à lui tendre les gobelets, que le pauvre malade ne pouvait refuser. Et, comme celui-ci le prévoyait, ces potions lui laissèrent un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle se garda cependant de lui donner la dernière.

Devant le regard interrogateur du jeune sorcier, elle cru bon de s'expliquer.

- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous parler avant que vous ne vous reposiez.

La grimace qu'elle ne retint pas démontrait sa désapprobation des actes du directeur de Poudlard. Mais, Harry n'avait pas le cœur à comprendre les sentiments de son infirmière.

Il allait revoir Dumbledore. Après toutes ses années, après avoir accepté sa mort, après l'avoir vengé ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, il allait le revoir. Bien sûr, son ancien protecteur ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Bien sûr, son ancien directeur ne le connaissait même pas, pas encore. Bien sûr, son ancien mentor le soupçonnerait, bien plus qu'il ne le laisserait paraître. Mais, lui, Harry, le reverrait après en avoir abandonné l'espoir.

Une chose inquiétait Harry. Comment allait-il faire pour parler à Dumbledore ? Si, au milieu d'une bataille, à la seule vue de sa silhouette, il n'avait plus été capable de faire un mouvement, comment allait-il faire, au calme dans une infirmerie, pour lui adresser la parole ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune sorcier, pourtant si attentif autrefois à son environnement, ne vit pas Mrs Pomfresh tirer le rideau qui le séparait, à présent, du reste de l'infirmerie, ni n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur des adolescents, apparemment furieux.

Ce ne fut que la douce voix de l'infirmière qui réussit à le tirer de ses pensées.

- MAIS, QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ENCORE ?

La fureur des élèves de la très célèbre école de sorcellerie sembla fondre comme neige au soleil, et l'on sentit une pointe de malaise dans la voix du premier qui osa prendre la parole.

- En fait… C'était accidentel.

- Pour changer !

La pauvre Pompom paraissait vraiment hors d'elle.

- Mais…

- Quand allez-vous vous rendre compte Mr Black que …

La suite de la phrase se perdit dans les méandres de l'esprit d'Harry.

Mr Black ? Le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir une chose pareille ? Certes, il avait déjà comprit qu'il était quelque part dans le passé. Il avait eut des doutes en traversant Pré-au-lard et l'avait su dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Poudlard. Le château se tenait au milieu du parc comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était le même château que celui de ses souvenirs, le château qu'il avait parcourut pendant six ans. Ce même château qui lui rappelait autant de bons souvenirs que de mauvais. Ce château qui attirait irrémédiablement son regard depuis son arrivée, si bien que celui-ci hantait, à présent, ses pensées, qu'il soit visible ou non.

Mais, Merlin, comment aurait-il pu se douter de ça ? Devant les grilles de Poudlard, il avait bien tenté de reconnaître des élèves et des professeurs dans le parc, mais il était vraiment trop loin. Tout ce qu'il avait pu déduire, ce fut qu'Hagrid était déjà là. C'était bien la seule silhouette reconnaissable depuis son poste d'observation. Harry savait également qu'il se trouvait dans un passé assez proche. En effet, il avait aperçut Mrs Rosmerta, bien que plus jeune d'une bonne vingtaine d'années depuis leur dernière rencontre, pendant les rares repas qu'il prit lors de son bref séjour dans le village sorcier.

Mais, de là à imaginer être arrivé à cette époque précise ! Bien sûr, il y avait pensé, mais jamais sérieusement. Les chances étaient trop minces. Et, Harry n'avait pas su dire si c'était vraiment une chance. Il savait depuis longtemps que ses parents étaient morts. Il savait également qu'il ne reverrait jamais son parrain. Il savait aussi que Remus ne serait plus jamais le même. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était la façon dont il réagirait lorsqu'il les verrait agir avec tant d'insouciance.

Dans un dernier effort pour ne pas broyer du noir, le premier depuis environ un an, il tenta de comprendre les mots que Mrs Pomfresh débitait avec tant de consternation.

- … ne survivra pas à votre inconscience. Et, le pire…

Un toussotement la fit taire et elle dû jeter un regard noir au jeune impudent qui l'avait interrompu car celui-ci ne dit pas un mot.

- Et, ce n'est pas la peine de faire le malin, Mr Rogue. Vous n'êtes pas mieux.

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer.

- Entrez ! Non, pas vous Mr Potter, vous n'avez rien.

A cet instant, les habitants de Pré-au-lard n'auraient pu reconnaître l'inconnu qui s'était installé quelques jours chez eux, et qui les avaient pratiquement sauvés. Ils n'auraient d'ailleurs jamais pu faire le rapprochement. Ils n'auraient pu s'imaginer le mystérieux sorcier laissant tant transparaître ses sentiments.

En effet, le cœur de Harry avait manqué plusieurs battements suite aux dernières paroles de l'infirmière. Son père, certes plus jeune que lui à cette époque, était bel et bien vivant. Et, plutôt bon vivant, à ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Son père se tenait près de lui alors que, pour Harry, il était mort depuis vingt ans.

Mais, plus le temps passait, plus le sorcier, qui techniquement n'était pas encore né, trouvait l'idée de retourner à Poudlard, dans le passé, mauvaise.

Mais, il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées, le rideau, qui le séparait de son parrain et de son ex-professeur de potion, s'agitait dangereusement. Et, Harry n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle n'était pas posée sur la table de chevet. Dumbledore avait dû juger plus prudent de la lui ôter.

- Mr Black ? Que faites-vous encore ? Ne dérangez pas mes patients !

Le ton de l'infirmière laissait transparaître une légère pointe d'inquiétude. Harry n'avait, en effet, rien d'un patient habituel. Il n'avait, d'ailleurs, rien à faire dans l'infirmerie d'une école, d'autant plus qu'il était jugé comme potentiellement dangereux, comme le prouvait le retrait de sa baguette.

Mais, le fait principal que retenu Harry fut que le rideau s'immobilisa. Des grognements, quasiment imperceptibles, firent savoir au jeune sorcier que ce n'était pas par gaîté de cœur.

- Et ça n'est pas la peine de ronchonner. Prenez vos potions tous les deux. Vous pourrez ensuite retourner à vos dortoirs. Et, je vous conseille de vous reposer. La potion est parfois douloureuse.

Ses deux patients, parmis les plus assidus en matière de blessures magiques, eurent tous deux un hoquet de surprise. Depuis quand l'infirmière renvoyaient les élèves sans examen attentif, ni ne serait-ce qu'une heure d'observation ? Harry les entendit, tout de même, décamper le plus vite possible, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, le rideau fut violement rabattu, laissant apparaître une Pompom visiblement irritée.

- Le professeur Dumbledore ne va plus tarder.

Sans autre préambule, celle-ci retourna à ses occupations, un œil toujours posé sur Harry, grommelant quelques phrases dont Harry n'en saisit que quelques bribes. 'vraiment inconscients' 'mériterait d'être renvoyés' ou encore 'Dumbledore' 'trop clément' 'tout saccagé'

Harry aurait porté de l'attention à ses paroles, il aurait juré entendre Rusard. Cependant, le jeune homme s'angoissait encore à la pensée de sa rencontre avec Dumbledore. Il n'eut toutefois pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques coups frappés à la porte avant son ouverture marquèrent l'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard.

- Bonjour Pompom ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Un rougissement passager n'atténua pas l'agacement de ladite Pompom.

- Il pleut professeur.

Le directeur, toujours fidèle à lui-même, parut passer outre la consternation visible de l'infirmière.

- Ça ne plait pas à Fumseck non plus.

Il se tourna alors vers Harry, qui ne pu s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration. Le vieux sorcier n'allait pas tellement changer jusqu'à leur dernière rencontre. Et, il paraissait en pleine forme, contrairement à cette nuit là. Celui- ci n'allait d'ailleurs pas changer d'humour non plus, si c'en était bien entendu.

- Et voici, Mr … ?

Bien que Harry se soit attendu à une telle question et l'ait redouté, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché de réponse plausible à celle-ci.

- Euh … Harry.

Le directeur haussa les sourcils.

- Mr Harry ?

- Non, euh … non, c'est…

Bien que la réponse lui fasse mal, il n'en trouva pas d'autre.

- Harry Granger.

Si Dumbledore douta de lui, il n'en montra pas un signe.

- Très bien, Mr Granger. On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance.

'comme toujours' Cette pensée agaça beaucoup Harry, au moins autant qu'elle l'attrista 'ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde'

Le vieux sorcier nota le trouble de son interlocuteur et son regard se fit plus perçant.

- Le mangemort qui vous a lancé ce sort était passablement affaibli et celui-ci était donc quelque peu atténué. Je vous passerais les détails de ce qui aurait dû vous arriver. Rares sont les personnes qui apprécieraient ce récit. Quoique. Il se peut que je connaisse ce genre de personne, mais je ne vous les recommanderais pas. Ils sont légèrement excentriques. J'entends par cela, presque autant que moi.

Après avoir ri discrètement devant le regard médusé de Mrs Pomfresh, le directeur continua son discours.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, les habitants de Pré-au-lard tiennent à vous remercier. J'ai pu moi-même m'apercevoir que vous meniez un rude combat de manière tout à fait remarquable. Je tiens, d'ailleurs, moi-même, à vous remercier. Pré-au-lard constitue le principal lieu de sortie de nos élèves, qu'elles soient autorisées ou non.

Il marqua une pause. L'absence de réaction du jeune sorcier en face de lui ne sembla pas l'ennuyer, mais elle éveillait certainement sa curiosité. Harry, quant à lui, pour la première fois depuis son réveil, eut une pensée pour les pauvres gens qui s'étaient fait attaquer.

- Quel est le bilan ?

C'était une question récurrente pour le jeune sorcier, habitué à la guerre.

- Eh bien, quatre mangemorts ont été capturés et deux sont morts.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir avant de finir.

- On a retrouvé neuf corps sur la place en dehors des mangemorts. Les autres s'en sont tirés avec des blessures plus ou moins graves. Souvent plus, si vous voulez mon avis, compte tenu des sorts qu'emploient les mangemorts. Et quelqu'un a disparu.

Le directeur eut un froncement de sourcil devant le manque de réaction du garçon. Mais une pointe d'inquiétude traversa les yeux de celui-ci.

- Et les enfants ?

Dumbledore parut surpris mais répondit sans discuter.

- Un jeune garçon de quatre ans a été retrouvé mort mais on a pas retrouvé la petite fille. J'imagine que vous pensiez à ces enfants-là.

Le regard du jeune sorcier s'assombrit un peu plus, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Et, qui êtes-vous si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à cette question à ce niveau de la discussion. Mais, il se doutait bien que Dumbledore le testerait. Il mit alors quelques secondes pour répondre correctement.

- Eh bien, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis Harry Granger.

- Certes, certes, mais en réalité ?

Harry se maudit de son incompétence en occlumencie. Il l'avait pourtant longuement pratiqué, avec assiduité en plus. En effet, le 'survivant' avait pris au sérieux les paroles de l'homme qu'il détestait presque plus que Voldemort. Si le mage noir voyait clair dans son esprit lors de leurs 'retrouvailles', trop nombreuses au goût du jeune sorcier, il devinerait sans mal ses intentions et les contrerait sans plus d'efforts. Mais, décidément, Dumbledore était manifestement plus doué en cette matière que le mage noir. Ou peut-être était-il moins sûr de sa supériorité.

Sans qu'il ait pu l'en empêcher, Harry sentit revenir en lui des souvenirs. Un seul refit surface. C'était, en fait, le seul souvenir de sa famille entière.

Il se revit enfant, à onze ans, devant un miroir, un miroir pour le moins étonnant. Il se revit passer des nuits et des nuits, scrutant ce miroir, comme si, d'un coup, le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait deviendrait réalité et que se tiendrait, à la place, sa famille. Notamment ses parents, James Potter et Lily Evans Potter.

Son nom qu'il tentait vainement de cacher, voire d'oublier, depuis un an environ, refit également surface. Il était Harry James Potter, le 'survivant'.

- Très bien, Mr Granger. Nous nous reverrons dès votre sortie de l'infirmerie. Je pense que vous savez où se trouve mon bureau. Le mot de passe est _chocogrenouille_. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement.

Dumbledore esquissa quelques pas vers la sortie avant de se retourner.

-Excusez-moi, j'oubliais ceci.

Il posa la baguette d'Harry sur la table de chevet.

-A bientôt, Mr Granger.

Le vieux sorcier laissa derrière lui un Harry troublé. Cependant, celui-ci ne le resta pas longtemps. Mrs Pomfresh, qui avait vu l'entretien se terminer, jeta un coup d'œil mauvais vers la baguette de l'inconnu, pour elle tout du moins, et le força à boire la dernière potion, qui l'endormit avec la rapidité d'un vif d'or.

OoooOoooO

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Mrs Pomfresh avait un mystérieux patient. Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient au courant, mais aucun n'avait pu le voir. En effet, le rideau, séparant les blessés 'volontaires' et de l'inconnu, était aussi bien gardé qu'un œuf de dragon. Aussi, les élèves se lassèrent de tenter l'impossible et préféraient lancer et écouter les rumeurs, souvent très peu plausibles, sur le compte de l'homme mystère (ou la femme mystère comme le soutenait Lily). Tous les élèves avaient abandonnés sauf un : Sirius Black.

Le jeune sorcier avait toujours été curieux, peut-être un peu trop même. Le rideau avait attiré son attention et l'énergie que mettait Mrs Pomfresh pour le défendre n'avait fait qu'animer sa curiosité. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Sirius arpentait les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie en quête d'indices, questionnant tout individu passant la porte qui lui était désormais impossible d'approcher. Il avait tout essayé. Même lorsqu'il s'était blessé en 'tombant dans les escaliers', ce fut McGonagall qui le soigna. Et, il n'était pas prêt de renouveler l'expérience.

Malheureusement pour l'élève le plus curieux de tout Poudlard, il était en cours, dont il n'avait pas été exempté pour ses recherches, lorsque le mystérieux jeune homme fut autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie.

En effet, il s'était vite remis, peut-être plus par habitude. Et, Harry se doutait que s'il avait été élève, il serait resté une semaine de plus, voire un mois. Et, il était très reconnaissant d'avoir fini ses études.

Comme convenu, Harry se dirigea vers la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas revu cette pièce depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans. McGonagall elle-même, assurant la direction de Poudlard à la suite du grand sorcier, n'avait pas osé toucher à cette pièce. Dumbledore resterait le dernier directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, celle-ci ayant fermée après sa mort. 'Il était donc légitime que le bureau reste le sien'. C'était ce qu'elle racontait souvent.

Ayant rassemblé tout son courage, il lança le mot de passe à la gargouille qui s'ouvrit sur un escalier menant au bureau du directeur. Avant même d'avoir frappé, il entendit le vieux sorcier l'inviter à entrer.

Le bureau n'avait pas changé entre les deux époques. Il y avait peut-être un peu moins d'objets, que Harry ne connaissait toujours pas, mais ceux-ci émettaient le même bourdonnement. Les tableaux, comme à leur habitude, semblaient profondément endormis, mais le jeune sorcier ne doutait pas que Phineas Black exposerait son avis, différent de celui de Dumbledore bien entendu, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il écoutait donc aussi sûrement que les autres.

- Bonjour Mr Potter. Asseyez-vous.

Harry s'exécuta docilement, ressentant une pression qui ne faisait qu'augmenter depuis l'annonce de sa sortie de l'infirmerie.

- Comment allez-vous ? Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Le concerné répondit, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

- Beaucoup mieux. Et puis, j'ai connu pire, professeur.

Les yeux du directeur scrutaient, avec un amusement non dissimulé, ainsi qu'une curiosité bien plus retenue, son invité.

- Appelez-moi Albus, voyons. Vous n'êtes plus un élève.

Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, Dumbledore, fidèle à lui-même, proposa à Harry biscuits et tasse de thé. Mais, visiblement, ce dernier n'était pas venu pour ça et semblait agité. Le vieux directeur préféra alors attaquer le sujet.

- Très bien, Mr Potter. Ainsi donc, vous êtes le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. Ils seraient bien surpris tous les deux.

Un instant, Harry cru qu'il allait lui demander plus d'information sur son passé et s'apprêta à refuser lorsque Dumbledore repris la parole.

- Bien sûr, je ne veux rien connaître du futur… ou du passé selon le point de vue.

Le soupir de soulagement que poussa le jeune homme amusa fortement le directeur de Poudlard. Mais, il avait bien sentit que le voyageur temporel était contre. En effet, ce dernier ne se trouvait absolument pas prêt à raconter une histoire qu'il tentait d'oublier depuis environ un an, sans jamais y arriver. Il savait bien que Dumbledore lui expliquerait qu'en parler lui permettrait de guérir plus vite, mais Harry ne se trouvait, alors, pas en état de guérir. De plus, il n'était certainement pas bon de dévoiler le futur à une personne du passé, tout Dumbledore soit-il.

- Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment ? Et, si possible, pourquoi ?

Ces questions-là, le jeune sorcier se les posaient depuis son arrivée à cette époque et il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne saurait y répondre correctement.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas exactement, ni pour la première et encore moins pour la deuxième question.

La curiosité du directeur ne cessait d'augmenter. Il avait rarement entendue parler d'une énigme aussi passionnante, quoiqu'il devait avouer que les moldus étaient doués pour les énigmes, surtout policières.

- Alors, racontez-moi. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider à y voir clair.

Harry était sceptique, mais il ne voyait pas qui mieux que Dumbledore pourrait être en mesure de l'aider.

- Eh bien… Au début, c'est une amie…

Son cœur se serra à ce mot.

- … qui m'a conseillé d'aller voir un vieil homme, en cas de besoin. Il travaillait, selon elle, sur quelque chose qui pourrait me servir un jour.

Dumbledore écoutait le récit sans tenter de l'interrompre. Il comprendrait à la fin de l'histoire.

OoooOoooO

_Le mois d'avril débutait. C'était le jour d'anniversaire des jumeaux, le 1er avril. Mais, aucun des deux n'était présent. Pourtant, toute la famille Weasley était réunie. Même Percy était présent, ainsi que Bill venu de Roumanie. Mais les deux jumeaux ne viendraient pas ce jour-ci._

_Cela s'était passé trois jours auparavant. Les affaires marchaient bien pour les deux Weasley. A l'approche d'avril, le nombre de commandes avait doublé, même venu de différents pays où les élèves de Poudlard avaient été éparpillés après la fermeture de Poudlard. Les deux farceurs passaient tout leur temps à leur boutique, avec Verity, leur assistante, sur le chemin de Traverse._

_Ils n'avaient eu connaissance de l'attaque qu'un quart d'heure après le début de celle-ci. Harry dînait chez les Weasley lorsqu'un membre de l'Ordre leur avait annoncé une bonne trentaine de mangemorts, voire plus, sur le chemin de Traverse. Mrs Weasley avait énormément pâli à cette annonce, mais ce furent ensemble qu'ils transplanèrent au chaudron baveur._

_Arrivés dans la rue cachée par le mur magique, un spectacle désolant s'offrit à eux. A l'intervention de l'Ordre, puis des aurors, la majorité des mangemorts avaient transplané, laissant de nombreux corps parfois sans vie, et d'autres agonisants. Et malgré les soins des médicomages, on dénombra très peu de survivants._

_Le spectacle devenait pour le moins surprenant à l'approche de la boutique de 'farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux'. Des corps jonchaient la grande rue, dont une bonne partie de mangemorts. Mais, le plus étonnant était leur état. Certains possédaient des bras atrophiés, d'autres n'avaient plus ni œil, ni bouche. On pouvait observer des corps devenus flasques ainsi que d'autres étaient scotchés aux murs des boutiques. Harry aurait presque entendu les jumeaux rirent et s'expliquer : 'Au moins, on a pas eu besoin de tout expérimenter sur nous-même.' Il y aurait cru s'il n'y avait pas eu ce cri déchirant qui brisait le silence pesant. Mrs Weasley se tenait devant la boutique de ses fils, deux corps inanimés dans les bras._

_Tout s'était figé sur le chemin de Traverse. Le temps s'était arrêté autour de Mrs Weasley pleurant sur les corps sans vie de ses fils, qu'elle avait encore accusé la veille de 'ne pas être présent pour sa famille en temps de guerre'. Il n'y eut que l'arrivée en trombe de Mr Weasley, qui fit prendre conscience à Harry que le monde tournait encore._

_Il vit Ron, effondré, qu'Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de soutenir, malgré ses jambes flageolantes. Il vit Bill, qui refusait de se faire soigner, n'acceptant pas de s'éloigner de ses frères, sans réellement oser les approcher. Il vit Mr Weasley, qui tentait, sans grande conviction, de convaincre sa femme de lâcher ses fils, les yeux rivés sur les deux corps. Et, il sentit Ginny, s'accrochant désespérément à lui, s'efforçant de ne pas s'affaler sur le sol. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, il réussi à entourer Ginny de ses bras, la laissant ainsi pleurer librement dans le creux de son cou. Il n'arrivait, cependant, pas à détacher les yeux de ceux qui lui semblaient tellement indispensable, en cette époque noire._

_Le 1er avril était le jour de l'enterrement. Harry avait été quelque peu soulagé d'apprendre qu'un sort de conservation annulait l'effet du temps sur les corps. Les cimetières sorciers étaient, d'ailleurs, impressionnants. Les corps des défunts étaient installés dans un coffre de verre, et le nom d'enterrement n'avait pas de sens, car ces cercueils flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol et laissaient les corps, comme paisiblement endormis, à la vue de tous._

_La famille Weasley était réunie devant deux cercueils, l'un à côté de l'autre, encore directement posés au sol. Ginny pleurait sur l'épaule d'Harry pendant que Ron, Bill, Charly et Percy tentaient désespérément de retenir leurs larmes. Mrs Weasley semblait bien au-delà des larmes et Mr Weasley gardait, depuis trois jours, une expression indéchiffrable._

_Ce fut à la famille Weasley au grand complet de faire léviter les cercueils pour l'éternité. Harry et Hermione restèrent en retrait, bien vite tirés en avant par Ron et Ginny, Arthur et Molly ne semblant même pas s'apercevoir de la présence des autres membres de leur famille._

_Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, Hermione pressa Harry pour qu'ils rentrent avant les autres 'afin de préparer leur retour'. De toute façon, ils ne se rendirent pas vraiment compte de leur départ._

_Une fois arrivés devant le Terrier, Hermione éclata en sanglots. Elle se reprit, cependant, devant le regard effaré de son ami._

_- Viens, Harry. Dépêche toi !_

_Malgré le ton autoritaire de la jeune sorcière, Harry ne su quoi faire._

_- Dans le salon !_

_Harry finit par suivre les instructions de son amie sans pour autant en comprendre le sens. Ce fut encore plus déboussolé qu'il s'aperçu qu'elle s'était installée dans le canapé et se tortillait légèrement en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Il devint véritablement angoissé lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'elle évitait son regard. Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole._

_- Harry, je … voulais te parler._

_Elle vint planter ses yeux dans les prunelles émeraudes de son meilleur ami._

_- Tu sais, en ce moment, avec V… Voldemort…_

_Elle retint un frisson. La jeune fille ne semblait pas s'y habitué._

- … _On peut mourir n'importe quand._

_Harry tenta de l'interrompre mais un geste négligent de la part de son interlocutrice le fit taire._

_- Et, je voudrais te parler de ça, avant… avant qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose._

_Devant l'air choqué de son ami, elle préféra nuancer ses propos._

_- S'il m'arrive quelque chose, bien sûr._

_La jeune langue-de-plomb, car Hermione avait déjà réussi à accéder à un poste si important malgré son jeune âge et ses études non terminées (mais le ministère manquait cruellement de personnel avec les attaques à répétition, surtout les langue-de-plomb garants des secrets de la magie), marqua une pause sans qu'Harry n'ait tenté de briser le silence._

_- Je voudrais que tu saches… enfin, c'est expérimental… Il n'en sait pas encore beaucoup, mais…_

_Harry était agacé de ne rien comprendre aux paroles de la jeune fille._

_- Mais, enfin, Hermione. Expliques toi mieux ! Viens en au fait !_

_Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, la dénommée Hermione s'expliqua._

_- Je veux que tu ailles le voir si… si tu sens que… le monde est perdu, ou… si… si tu es perdu._

_Elle lui avait donné un morceau de papier où était inscrit un nom et une adresse dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler._

_- Bon, il faut qu'on s'occupe de la maison._

_Hermione n'avait plus décroché un mot à ce sujet. Mais, Harry sentait bien qu'elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir parlé, aussi mystérieusement soit-il._

_Le Terrier était impeccable pour le retour des Weasley, même si personne ne l'avait remarqué. Seul Mr Weasley leur avait tapoté distraitement la tête. Mrs Weasley, quant à elle, avait eu un pâle sourire lorsqu'Hermione avait servi le dîner. Et, tous étaient allés se coucher sachant parfaitement qu'aucun d'eux ne réussiraient à s'endormir._

OoooOoooO

- Et, je n'en ai pas vu l'intérêt sur le coup, mais dernièrement, je… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais… Je suis allé voir. Et… il m'a expliqué qu'il n'en savait pas vraiment plus que moi.

OoooOoooO

_Harry était maintenant devant la porte. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu. Il avait retrouvé un papier la semaine précédente, et il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour se rappeler de ce dont il s'agissait. Cela venait d'Hermione. Hermione qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un an. Hermione qu'il ne reverrait plus, ni personne d'ailleurs._

_Harry ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il était venu. Le monde n'était pas perdu. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre mais le monde était encore debout. La guerre avait fait beaucoup de morts, mais il restait encore beaucoup de vivants._

_Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il se tenait devant cette porte. Mais, il n'avait rien à perdre. Alors, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il avait perdu son monde et il était perdu dans un monde qui ne lui appartenait plus._

_Ce fut pour ces raisons que le jeune sorcier poussa la porte. Contrairement à son attente, la pièce était abondamment éclairée, particulièrement le vieil homme qui se tenait devant de multiples notes, éparpillées sur une minuscule table, provenant vraisemblablement d'un livre si vieux que Harry n'aurait osé y toucher de peur de le détruire. Le chercheur n'avait, apparemment, pas détecté la présence d'un intrus et continuait à marmonner des mots incompréhensibles. Il avait été saisi en remarquant le regard vide du gamin._

_Le garçon lui tendit un papier très froissé dont le vieux sorcier s'étonnait qu'il ne soit pas déchiré. En le déchiffrant, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son nom et son adresse. Il reconnut, d'ailleurs, l'écriture soigneuse. C'était celle de la petite langue-de-plomb qui l'avait aidé dans ses recherches sur des runes tellement anciennes qu'ils n'avaient pu en traduire le quart. Il avait été désolé d'apprendre sa mort. C'était une jeune fille remarquablement intelligente et vive d'esprit. Il aurait excessivement apprécié de travailler en collaboration avec elle._

_En relevant la tête, ses yeux dérivèrent machinalement vers la cicatrice du jeune homme qui attendait visiblement sa réaction._

_- Eh bien, j'imagine que vous venez pour ça._

_Il balaya d'un geste ample sa table de travail._

_- Pour tout vous dire, Mr Potter, je ne suis pas très avancé dans mes recherches._

_Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil au 'survivant' (le 'libérateur' depuis quelques temps). Rien n'indiquait qu'il l'ait écouté._

_- Tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre sur le but du sortilège abordé, c'est qu'il offre une seconde chance. Mais, je ne peux vous dire pour quoi. Soit, c'est une chance pour sauver le monde, ce qui est le plus probable selon les runes, mais que je ne comprends pas dans le contexte actuel. Soit, c'est une seconde chance pour l'élu qui doit sauver le monde. J'en avais déduis que c'était vous, en raison de la prophétie, mais je ne suis plus vraiment sûr._

_Harry ne sembla même pas s'étonner que le vieux sorcier ait connaissance d'un secret si bien gardé._

_- En fait, j'ai compris diverses runes mais il reste beaucoup de zones d'ombre à…_

_Son interlocuteur n'en avait visiblement rien à faire de ses explications. Il en vint donc aux faits._

_- Par contre, le mécanisme du sortilège a été plus simple à comprendre. J'ai décrypté les instructions et je suis quasiment sûr de pouvoir faire fonctionner ce sortilège._

_Un hochement de tête vint affirmer que cette partie l'intéressait._

_- Vous… Vous voulez vraiment essayé ?_

_Un nouvel hochement de tête lui confirma sa décision. Et, le vieil homme savait que rien de ce qu'il dirait n'aurait d'impact sur son 'cobaye'. D'ailleurs, il était certain qu'il avait déjà oublié ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

_- Très bien. Alors… Il faudrait que je vous grave quelques runes dans le dos._

_Voyant que le jeune homme commençait à enlever sa chemise, il jugea bon de le mettre en garde, même s'il savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien._

_- Mais, je ne connais pas la signification d'une seule de ces runes. Je ne sais pas à quoi elles servent._

_Comme il l'avait prévu, le jeune garçon n'eut aucune réaction._

_C'était un travail fastidieux, pour un chercheur comme lui, de reproduire ces runes au détails près, conservant une taille précise. Heureusement pour lui, son sujet ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Le vieil homme se demandait d'ailleurs s'il avait besoin de respirer dans le monde dans lequel il vivait._

_Au bout de deux heures, il acheva son travail, effectué par un plume de phénix (dont la pointe est très tranchante, ce qui a permis de graver les runes), par un sort de fixation perpétuelle. Le vieux sorcier soupira devant le visage inexpressif du jeune homme et s'insurgeait intérieurement du peu d'attention qu'on offrait aux recherches de toute sa vie._

_- Bien. Maintenant, vous devez lire ceci, et… Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, en réalité._

_Harry baissa les yeux sur le bout de parchemin qu'on lui tendait. Il lu d'une voix rauque qu'il n'utilisait guère ces temps-ci._

_**- Iter facere**__._

_Un épais brouillard entoura le jeune sorcier, prêt à tout pour oublier la guerre qu'il n'avait que trop bien connue. Ce brouillard s'épaissit, tant et si bien que bientôt Harry ne vit plus rien. Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, ses pieds avaient quittés le sol et il resta suspendu durant un temps indéterminé. Mais, avant qu'il ne commence à réfléchir, un éclair zébra le ciel et Harry se sentit atterrir par terre, la pluie ruisselant déjà dans son cou._

OoooOoooO

- Et voilà. Le seul indice, du moins dont je me souvienne, c'est cette histoire de seconde chance, mais elle n'est pas très claire.

Le professeur Dumbledore sembla méditer quelques temps afin d'assimiler le récit du jeune homme, son regard pétillant braqué sur Harry. Il eut un sourire avant de prononcer.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce livre vous offre une seconde vie. Et, en y réfléchissant, s'il y a une seconde chance pour le monde, elle s'applique à vous aussi. Par contre, vous me voyez désolé de vous dire que je ne vois pas de moyen de retour chez vous.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de son interlocuteur, le directeur de Poudlard éclata d'un rire franc.

- Bien. Je vois que cela ne vous pose pas trop de problème. Néanmoins, je vais fixer mes conditions.

Harry se raidit sur sa chaise.

- Votre histoire de runes m'a beaucoup intéressé. Et, Mrs Pomfresh m'a déjà fait remarquer que vous aviez des cicatrices étranges. Tout d'abord, celle sur votre front, dont je crois que vous ne pouvez pas me parler d'avantage. Et puis, celles dans votre dos. J'aimerai beaucoup étudier celles-ci. Par conséquent, vous serez dans l'obligation de rester à Poudlard.

Harry commençait à comprendre le raisonnement de son ancien (futur) directeur, et il était effrayé par la fin de celui-ci.

- Par chance, le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est encore inoccupé. J'ai dû moi-même m'en occuper et ce n'est plus de mon âge. De plus, j'ai cru remarquer à Pré-au-lard, certaines prédispositions que vous possédez pour cette matière. Vous semblez habitué aux sorts de défense, ainsi que d'attaque et votre expérience sera vraiment bénéfique à vos élèves.

Harry fixa son directeur avec méfiance.

- Vous avez tout préparé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais non. Je ne suis pas si calculateur. Et, vous avez de la chance. J'aurais été contraint autrement à vous nommé élève infirmier.

Devant la déconfiture de son nouveau professeur, le directeur retint un rire. Mais, il fut joyeux de voir l'ombre d'un sourire éclairer les lèvres de celui-ci.

- Bien. Il doit être l'heure du dîner. Il reste une place à la table des professeurs. C'est parfait. Allons-y ! J'imagine que vous connaissez le chemin.

OoooOoooO

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tué les jumeaux. J'adore ces personnages, mais bon, c'est un mal nécessaire.

Si ça vous dit, je ne suis pas contre une petite review. Même si je les lis presque plus souvent que j'écris. Je dois les connaître par cœur.

**A un prochain chapitre.**


	3. Première approche

**Une seconde vie**

**Note d'auteur :**

Voilà, j'ai corrigé mon deuxième chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Le ton change énormément, mais bon, c'est un Maraudeur qui parle, il ne peut pas être triste comme Harry. Donc voilà, premier cours assez troublant pour les élèves. Mais, je crois que c'était important dans la personnalité de Harry.

Je recherche un correcteur ou une correctrice pour mes fics. Je ne pense pas pouvoir prétendre au titre de 'douée en grammaire et orthographe'. Mon pc m'aide déjà beaucoup. Bon, je vous laisse lire. Donnez moi votre avis.

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi. Sauf ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas.

**Bonne lecture.**

**OoooOoooO**

**Première approche**

James était dans son dortoir avec les autres. Ils semblaient avoir une conversation animée. Enfin, en réalité, un seul des Maraudeurs monologuait avec un enthousiasme démesuré.

- … le cachent, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose d'important là-dessous. Ils ne feraient pas autant de mystère pour un simple sorcier.

James vit, du coin de l'œil, Remus soupirer imperceptiblement. En effet, Sirius leur expliquait et réexpliquait cela depuis trois jours.

- … peut-être dangereux et ils le ligotent sur son lit. Ils le cachent pour qu'il ne tue personne.

- Sirius ! Arrête tes élucubrations stupides ! s'exclama Remus. S'il était dangereux, tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore le garderait dans l'école ?

Mais, son intervention n'eut pas de réel impact sur son camarade borné. Il écarta cette possibilité avec un 'tu sais, avec Dumbledore…'

- C'est peut-être un demi troll qui …

James commençait à saturer de son presque frère, et il l'aurait, à ce moment précis, bien volontiers enfermé dans un placard ou, à défaut, dans la salle de bain. Le jeune sorcier, qui avait des envies de meurtre à présent, allait exposer son idée à Remus lorsque trois coups frappés à la porte interrompirent Sirius.

Ce dernier semblait, d'ailleurs, irrité qu'on ose l'interrompre ainsi. Il changea, cependant, d'expression en apercevant l'individu qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte. En effet Ludovic Verpey revenait, à l'instant de l'infirmerie.

- Mais, entre voyons. Ne te gêne pas pour eux. Tiens, assied toi là. Tu te sens mieux ? T'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure.

James se sentit presque honteux pour son ami qui, d'ordinaire, ne supportait pas son nouvel 'ami'. Ce sentiment fut renforcé à l'idée que si Verpey sortait de l'infirmerie, la faute en revenait à Sirius et sa mauvaise humeur actuelle. Mais, le quatrième année n'était pas rancunier, bien que James soit persuadé que si Verpey restait aimable avec eux, c'était plus pour conserver son poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor dont James était capitaine, que par sympathie.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? lui demanda mielleusement Sirius. Peter cache toujours plein de bouffe dans cette valise.

L'intéressé poussa une exclamation indignée, mais Sirius n'en tint pas compte.

- Tiens, regarde ce que je disais.

Il désignait les nombreux emballages qui dépassaient d'une poche de ladite valise. Devant l'embarras de son ami, qui devait subir les imbécillités du plus impulsif des Maraudeurs, James se décida à prendre les choses en main. D'autant plus que Sirius se servait très souvent dans cette réserve.

- Bon, Verpey, dis nous pourquoi t'es là !

- Eh ! Laisse le tranquille ! Il a besoin…

- Eh bien… commença le batteur.

Sirius se tu immédiatement et se suspendit aux lèvres du plus jeune. Celui-ci semblait ragaillardi par l'attention qu'on lui portait.

- Donc, je suis entré pour faire réparer mon bras. Pomfresh a eut l'air horrifiée de me voir comme ça…

Décidément, il en rajoutait presque autant que Sirius, quand il s'y mettait, celui-là.

- Et, c'est là que j'ai vu que…

Sirius retint son souffle, ce qui donna à James, une irrésistible envie de rire qui commençait déjà à lui broyer les côtes. Ce que son ami pouvait être stupide lorsqu'il le voulait !

- L'infirmerie était vide.

- VIDE !

Vraiment stupide ! Mais, James n'avait plus tellement envie de rire. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était, lui aussi, très intrigué par le 'mystère du rideau', comme l'avait surnommé Sirius.

- Ben… Y avait personne et le rideau ne cachait plus rien.

Le jeune batteur avait déjà perdu de son éloquence devant le Maraudeur le plus curieux, qui s'était levé d'un bond et se mettait à arpenter le dortoir en maugréant. Il était visiblement frustré et cela faisait longtemps que James ne tentait plus de l'arrêter quand il était dans cet état. Il se faisait souvent envoyé sur les roses ces temps-ci, bien que Sirius ne s'excuse presque toujours immédiatement.

- Si', arrête ! ordonna Remus. Tu me donnes mal au crâne.

L'interpellé ralentit l'allure pour se placer devant le loup garou, qui visiblement perdait patience, ce qui était bien rare.

- Mais, c'est pas juste ! se plaignit le jeune sorcier. Après tout ce que j'ai fait, je sais toujours pas ce qu'ils cachent. J'ai un mois de retenues, et c'est sans compter les points que j'ai perdus. Evans a failli m'égorger. Elle me déteste encore plus que James, maintenant.

- Eh !

- Et tout ça pour rien ! C'est pas juste !

James remarqua que Verpey avait discrètement quitté la pièce, sans demander son reste. Et, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ce dernier avait raison. Il aurait aimé faire de même. Malheureusement, il fallait qu'il raisonne son 'frère', qui semblait complètement abattu.

- Mais, t'en fais pas pour ça. Si ça se trouve, c'était juste infesté de souris. Tu sais comme les sorcières ont peur des rongeurs.

Un début de sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune Black, sûrement en repensant à la tête qu'avait faite Evans en s'apercevant de la présence de Queudvert, sous sa forme d'animagus près d'une cheminée de la salle commune et du vol plané que celui-ci avait fait quand elle avait réagi.

- Tu te rends compte du nombre de retenues que tu t'es pris à cause de souris ? continua James.

- Sans compter ce que McGonagall t'a fait subir.

Une grimace de dégoût suivi la remarque de Remus.

- D'ailleurs, moi, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle ta fait.

Moony avait vraiment l'art de détourner les conversations. En effet, Sirius, piqué dans son honneur, se leva le plus dignement possible sous les yeux amusés de ses amis.

- Faut qu'on aille manger. Peter tient déjà plus.

Il désigna Peter qui entamait ses réserves personnelles.

- De toute façon, on va être en retard.

James regarda sa montre et dû admettre que son ami avait raison. Mais, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient toujours à l'heure.

Ils se mirent en marche vers la grande salle. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps grâce aux passages secrets qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Mais, ce laps de temps suffit à Sirius pour exposer son indignation contre les infirmières qui cachaient on ne sait quel secret derrière un simple rideau.

En entrant dans la grande salle, les Maraudeurs s'aperçurent qu'ils arrivaient effectivement en plein repas. Mais, ils durent remarquer également que manger n'était pas la principale préoccupation des élèves de Poudlard. Un brouhaha infernal s'élevait jusqu'au plafond magique et James ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qui animait tant de conversation. Naturellement, une fois tous assis, les Maraudeurs se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Remus. Le problème était que celui-ci semblait encore plus perdu qu'eux.

- J'arrive pas à comprendre, leur avoua-t-il. Ils parlent tous en même temps. J'ai jamais entendu ça. Impossible d'en tirer quelque chose de compréhensible.

Pendant que le loup garou se concentrait sur les discussions, James se mit à chercher la cause de ce bruit. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'abaisser à demander ce qui pouvait avoir encore plus de succès que leurs blagues. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, que Sirius cherchait frénétiquement pendant que Peter abandonnait cette idée devant les plats succulents posés sur la table.

Ce fut James qui trouva en premier. Il se demanda immédiatement comment il avait pu le louper. Le jeune homme, assis à la table des professeurs, ne passait effectivement pas inaperçu.

L'inconnu était assis entre Slughorn et Llez, la jeune professeur d'étude de moldu.

C'était un homme assez grand, toutefois moins que Sirius qui semblait vouloir grandir indéfiniment. Il paraissait mince dans sa robe de sorcier noire aux liserés argentés, au moins deux fois trop grande pour lui.

Sa plus grande singularité venait probablement de ses cheveux. Leur couleur, plus précisément. Ceux-ci lui tombaient jusque sous les épaules, retenus en catogan, ce qui ne parvenait pas totalement à les dompter, car de nombreuses mèches rebelles s'en échappaient. Ce qui étonnait James était la couleur que certaines avaient prise. Si la plupart de sa tignasse était d'un noir de jais, ces mèches arboraient une teinte argentée qui ne pouvait se confondre avec les cheveux grisonnants de Brûlopot. Les plus rebelles d'entre elles semblaient vouloir cacher une partie du front ainsi que l'œil gauche du jeune homme. Son œil droit, quant à lui, paraissant fait d'or pur, était totalement dégagé et ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment.

James se demanda si le nouvel arrivant ne venait pas directement d'Azkaban. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne au teint si cadavérique et aux yeux si dénués d'expression. De plus, il ne semblait pas s'être rasé depuis plusieurs mois. Peut-être voulait-il faire concurrence à Dumbledore, même s'il avait encore du chemin à faire pour ça. Et, le jeune animagus ne s'étonnait pas tant que ça que le vieux directeur puisse accepter la présence d'un ancien détenu.

L'attention soutenue de James portée à la table des professeurs avait attiré celle de ses amis. Ils tournèrent simultanément les yeux vers la source de toutes les discussions de la Grande salle et leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Remus fronça instantanément les sourcils, comme s'il avait remarqué, une fois de plus, quelque chose qui échappait à James. Sirius écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, sans pour autant sortir un mot. Et Peter, quant à lui, se tassa sur lui-même sans pouvoir détacher son regard du mystérieux inconnu.

Ce dernier parcourait, de ses yeux vides, la Grande salle, en évitant soigneusement, à ce qu'il semblait à James, le coin où s'étaient assis les Maraudeurs. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida tout de même, plantant son regard dans celui, curieux, de James. Aussitôt, son œil visible s'anima d'une lueur indéfinissable tandis qu'il tournait promptement la tête, comme si le contact visuel avait été douloureux. Le jeune Maraudeur remarqua que Dumbledore le regardait avec un sourire énigmatique, tandis que l'inconnu reprenait son air de sorcier ayant reçut le baiser du détraqueur, bien que troublé par un vague de tristesse que James percevait nettement.

Il se retourna vers ses amis pour leur demander leur avis. Il aperçu Sirius pousser un cri de victoire silencieux et Peter, qui tremblait légèrement, tentant d'engouffrer une énorme patate, sûrement pour se remettre de ses émotions, avant d'intercepter le regard étrange de Remus. Ce dernier le fixait intensément de ses yeux ambrés qui semblaient sonder son âme, avant de retourner à son observation du nouveau.

Sans aucun préambule, James, déjà bien assez perturbé, se sentit secouer sans ménagement par quelque chose situé sur sa droite. Il se tourna pour voir Sirius qui tentait désespérément de le réveiller, manifestement pour lui parler ou, tout du moins, lui percer le tympan.

- C'est lui ! C'est lui ! C'est lui ! C'est lui !

James ne voyait vraiment pas où son ami voulait en venir et marmonna que celui-ci lui faisait mal au bras pour ne rien dire d'intéressant.

- Mais, tu comprends pas James, le 'mystère du rideau' est résolu. C'est lui !

Sur le coup, le jeune sorcier, toujours quelque peu perturbé, dû admettre que Sirius avait raison. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. C'était peut-être également pour cette raison que l'inconnu ressemblait à un mort vivant. Mais, pourquoi soigner un inconnu à Poudlard, alors que Ste Mangouste était, sans aucun doute, plus performant ?

- Il reste encore un mystère, révéla l'animagus chien, continuant à monologuer.

James s'en rendit à peine compte.

- Le 'mystère de l'inconnu qui se cache derrière le rideau'.

Remus, qui paraissait toujours préoccupé, lança un regard découragé au jeune sorcier, visiblement plus atteint qu'il ne le laissait croire.

- C'est pas très discret comme nom de code, fit il remarquer. Et, tu vas recevoir encore plus de détentions que tu ne peux en faire pendant l'année.

- Mais non, mais non. **On** va recevoir assez de détentions pour être occupé pendant toute l'année. Je vais pas chercher tout seul quand même.

Devant les mines sceptiques de ses amis, il sembla douter.

- Si ?

L'air effrayé et désespéré de Sirius fit rire ses trois amis, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère et permis à James d'éloigner de son esprit les réactions étranges de l'inconnu. Il nota cependant que Remus semblait toujours suspicieux.

Ils passèrent donc le repas à écouter les suppositions, toutes moins crédibles les unes que les autres, que Sirius émettait à propos de l'intrus, qui forcément avait quelque chose à cacher puisque le Maraudeur en avait décidé ainsi.

- Peut-être qu'il est venu défier Dumbledore en duel. C'est pour ça qu'il est resté tant de temps à l'infirmerie. Et, il était tellement amoché qu'il valait mieux le cacher.

Cette idée était de loin la plus stupide qu'il ait eu jusque là, et pourtant les précédentes, bien que ne manquant pas d'originalité, étaient déjà très peu probables. James vit toutefois Peter réprimer un frisson à la pensée de ce qu'était un état 'tellement amoché qu'il valait mieux le cacher'.

- Ben quoi ! s'indigna Sirius. C'est toujours possible, n'est-ce pas Rem' ?

Sirius dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'obtenir une réponse de Remus, d'une voix aussi absente que le bon sens du premier.

- Bien sûr, Si'. Pourquoi pas…

Mais, de toute évidence, le dénommé Si' n'appréciait guère de ne pas être le centre d'attention de son ami, qui se reçu une part de tarte en plein visage. Il fallait bien avouer que la fin justifiait les moyens, car le loup garou recouvra immédiatement ses esprits, dont toutes les pensées, pour le moins agressives, se dirigeaient vers le coupable.

- Ah, bah tu te réveilles enfin ! le nargua-t-il.

Cette remarque du sorcier suicidaire ne fit qu'accentuer la mauvaise humeur de son ami, qui n'allait pas se faire prier pour l'exprimer lorsque Dumbledore se leva.

La Grande salle fut, aussitôt, plongée dans le silence que même Sirius ne vint pas briser.

- Bien. Merci de m'accorder votre attention avant de rejoindre vos dortoirs. Pour étudier, j'en suis certain.

James cru entendre quelques murmures indignés venant de certains Gryffondor, tandis que des Serdaigle hochaient vigoureusement la tête.

- Je comprends que certains ne veulent pas y passer la nuit…

Un clin d'œil discret du directeur leur fit prendre conscience que trois devoirs les attendaient, afin d'être rendus le lendemain, qu'aucun d'eux n'avait commencés, sauf peut-être Remus et Peter, mais en cachette.

- … aussi, je tenterai d'être bref. J'ai enfin trouvé, pour cette année, un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal compétent.

Ce dernier mot, sur lequel Dumbledore avait lourdement insisté, fit rire la majorité de la Grande salle et même sourire quelques premières années, qui n'avaient alors eut que le directeur de Poudlard pour professeur, qui était, de loin, le meilleur depuis bien des années, voire depuis toujours. Les rires se turent lorsque les élèves assimilèrent la nouvelle. Ils n'allaient plus avoir Dumbledore pour leur enseigner.

- Je vous demanderais de l'applaudir chaleureusement.

Quelques applaudissements, dont une bonne partie provenait de la table des professeurs, accueillirent le nouveau, accompagnés de bougonnements significatifs de la plupart des élèves. Le seul qui semblait accueillir la nouvelle avec enthousiasme était Sirius, qui ne faisait, décidément, rien comme tout le monde.

-Mr Granger vous fera, donc cours à partir de demain matin. Et, j'espère que cela durera au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Les Maraudeurs tentèrent d'ignorer de nombreuses paires d'yeux qui s'étaient tournées vers eux.

- Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

A ces mots, la plupart des élèves se levèrent pour regagner leur dortoir. Seul Remus n'esquissa aucun mouvement, les yeux rivés sur leur nouveau professeur. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sirius décida qu'il était temps de bouger, que celui-ci se réveilla. Ce fut sûrement plus la disparition du banc sur lequel il était assis, que les paroles de Sirius, qui réussit cet exploit : arracher Remus à ses pensées. L'auteur de cette blague dû, d'ailleurs, s'enfuir à toute jambe, bien qu'il sache que le loup garou le rattraperait, pour ne pas subir les foudres de son ami.

OoooOoooO

Le soir venu, le dortoir des garçons de 6ème année à Gryffondor était en effervescence. Chaque occupant prenait la nouvelle à sa façon.

Sirius ne sautait plus partout depuis qu'il avait compris que Dumbledore ne leur ferait plus cours, mais il continuait son jeu de suppositions absurdes et promettait de découvrir le secret de ce professeur de défense. Il fallait bien avouer qu'en tant que nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, on pouvait assurer qu'il n'était pas banal.

James, quant à lui, prenait la nouvelle avec moins d'enthousiasme. L'idée de se retrouver dans une salle fermée avec un homme au regard si vide ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais, la curiosité l'emportait, il fut d'accord avec son presque frère pour trouver ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher. A croire que Dumbledore cherchait d'avantage à distraire ses élèves quand il engageait son nouveau professeur chaque année.

- Dis, James ! l'interpela Sirius. Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait aller voir maintenant ? Histoire d'en savoir un peu plus.

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Vous pouvez bien attendre demain, lui reprocha le jeune loup garou. On a deux heures avec lui, le matin, après métamorphose. Et, je vous rappelle que vous n'avez toujours pas commencé vos devoirs, dont un en métamorphose justement. Sirius, tu ne veux pas te mettre McGonagall à dos, si ?

Remus avait réellement un don pour démoraliser ses amis à ce point. Même s'il n'avait pas tord, cette fois-ci, comme toujours d'ailleurs.

- Mais, Moony, c'est simple la métamorphose. De toute façon, on va avoir besoin de livres, non ?

Sirius savait bien que c'était son seul argument que le jeune lycanthrope ne contrait jamais, lorsqu'il voulait se promener dans le château.

- Très bien, lui concéda-t-il.

Un sourire triomphant naquit sur les lèvres de l'animagus.

- Je vais vous les chercher.

Ce sourire s'estompa vite.

- Mais… Mais…

Que Sirius se mette à bégayer était un fait rare. Et, Remus avait l'air fier de lui.

- Tu… Tu peux pas nous faire ça !

Le loup garou sembla réfléchir.

- Tu peux sortir.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius ne cria pas victoire trop tôt.

- Mais, seulement une fois que tes devoirs seront finis.

Et, il eut raison. Evidement, après trois jours à roder autour de l'infirmerie, ce dernier n'avait pas eut le temps, ni même l'idée de les commencer. James non plus, d'ailleurs. Il était occupé à tenter de retenir Sirius ou à le rejoindre en retenue. Ça allait leur prendre toute la nuit.

Les deux amis s'installèrent dans la salle commune, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient fausser compagnie à leur bourreau. Ils furent surpris de constater que celui-ci sortait un livre pour s'asseoir près d'eux, dans l'un des fauteuils les plus confortables, tandis que Peter hésitait, au vue de sa baguette dans la main droite et de la plume dans la gauche, à lui demander de l'aide pour ses exercices de métamorphose.

- Vous les avez déjà fait ! s'exclamèrent les deux amis.

Habituellement, ils avaient au plus pris des notes. Mais, de là à les finir… Ils les avaient fait quand, d'ailleurs ?

- On s'ennuyait quand vous tourniez autour de l'infirmerie, leur appris Remus, sans une once de culpabilité.

- Et, depuis quand vous travaillez quand vous vous ennuyez ! s'indigna James.

James savait Remus sérieux, mais c'était un Maraudeur tout de même. Il lança un regard d'appel à son 'frère', mais manifestement il avait autre chose en tête. Il jetait des coups d'œil intéressés au sac de Remus dont le propriétaire se décourageait devant le manège de son ami.

- Bon… Je monte me coucher, je suis crevé. Tu viens, Peter ?

En passant à leur côté, Remus leur murmura quelques mots.

- Et, n'en profitez pas pour sortir. Vous n'allez pas beaucoup dormir demain soir.

Après un regard triste vers la lune quasiment pleine, le jeune loup garou se dirigea vers les marches, entraînant Peter dans son sillage.

- Mais, Remus ! T'oublies ton sac,

L'interpellé se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Peter ? Je l'ai laissé là-haut. C'est sûrement quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a oublié ici.

L'incrédulité était lisible sur le visage rond du Maraudeurs. Mais, il préféra ne pas discuter les affirmation de Remus et monta, non sans avoir souhaité bon courage à James et Sirius. Les deux amis soupirèrent devant la gaffe de Peter. Et, James tenta de retenir un rire devant l'attitude ridicule de Sirius, qui s'était jeté sur le sac et promettait une mort affreuse à quiconque oserait tenter de lui prendre. Evidement, personne ne comprit vraiment pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. Mais, Sirius n'étonnait plus grand monde au bout de cinq ans.

OoooOoooO

Finalement, ils n'avaient pas mis si longtemps à finir leurs devoirs. Le fait de copier sur ceux de Remus aidait beaucoup. James était quasiment sûr qu'on ne pourrait trouver de ressemblance entre leurs copies, quoiqu'il puisse s'attendre à tout avec McGonagall. Elle devrait cependant se contenter de ça. Le jeune Potter n'avait pas le courage de se replonger dans ses cours.

Il était tout de même onze heures et James allait monter se coucher lorsque ses pensées furent interrompues par Sirius dont le visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Dis, James !

Ce dernier recula vivement.

- On y va quand même ce soir, hein ? On peut pas laisser un prof arriver comme ça, sans rien faire.

Pour une fois, Sirius n'avait pas tord. Tous les professeurs avaient eu droit à un accueil made in Maraudeur depuis leur deuxième année. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il arrivait en cours d'année que celui-là allait s'en sortir.

En même temps, il ne tiendrait pas un jour de cours après deux nuits si courtes.

James capitula devant l'air de chien battu de son 'frère'.

- Bien sûr qu'on y va, lui accorda-t-il. Il va croire qu'on veut pas de lui sinon.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, les deux Maraudeurs montèrent déposer leurs affaires devant leurs lits, priant pour ne pas réveiller le loup garou. Ce fut, naturellement, peine perdue. A peine avaient-ils amorcé un mouvement pour attraper la carte des Maraudeurs que celui-ci leur gronda dessus.

- Allez vous coucher tout de suite.

James devait bien s'avouer que quand un loup garou donne un ordre, il valait mieux le suivre, particulièrement la veille de la pleine lune. Mais, Sirius ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

- Mais, Moony ! supplia le jeune sorcier. On va pas être long. C'est juste une petite mission. Après tout, c'est pas parce qu'il arrive maintenant qu'il…

- C'est bon. Mais, je viens avec vous.

L'enthousiasme de Sirius retomba rapidement.

- Pas question ! Toi, tu dors ! Tu dois te reposer.

James failli rire devant la parfaite imitation de sa mère que son ami venait de faire. Mais, cela n'eut aucun effet sur Remus qui enfilait déjà un pantalon et une chemise en sautillant vers la porte.

- De toute façon, vous allez me réveiller en rentrant. Alors autant que je vous accompagne.

Sirius fit une dernière tentative.

- On peut s'endormir en bas, au pire.

Ce qui lui valut une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

- Allons-y !

OoooOoooO

James attendait dans les couloirs. Il était passablement énervé. Lily l'avait, une fois de plus, insulté à la sortie du cours de métamorphose. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il avait un peu somnolé au lieu de faire disparaître son escargot. De toute façon, il rattraperait facilement le cours. Mais, McGonagall ne l'avait pas vu sous cet angle. Et les vingt points enlevés à Gryffondor avaient eu raison de la maigre entente entre Lily et James. Le jeune sorcier devait bien avouer que son moral avait été plus atteint par l'attitude de la jeune fille que par la semaine de retenues qui l'attendait. Déjà qu'il s'était levé de mauvaise humeur à cause des recherches infructueuses de la veille.

En effet, les trois Maraudeurs s'étaient couchés à deux heures, après avoir fouillé le château ainsi que le parc. Mais, leur nouveau professeur n'apparut ni sur leur carte, ni devant leurs yeux. A la suite de maintes supplications de Remus pour retourner se coucher, ses deux amis avaient finalement accepté l'évidence : ils ne le trouveraient pas ce soir là. Bien évidement, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pensé qu'il puisse être dans la forêt interdite.

Maintenant, James attendait que ses amis daignent se presser de sortir pour le rejoindre devant la salle de défense. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas, ayant vu le Maraudeur s'enfuir après l'intervention de la préfète. Pour l'une des premières fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, les quatre Maraudeurs furent les premiers à arriver dans la salle de classe.

La porte était ouverte, aussi les quatre amis entrèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Ils trouvèrent leur professeur semblant dormir sur sa chaise, dans un équilibre précaire, les deux pieds sur son bureau et les mains empêchant sa tête de basculer en arrière. Il ne fit aucun mouvement prouvant qu'il les ai entendu entrer, ni même s'installer dans le fond de la classe (on ne sait jamais en défense contre les forces du mal).

De sa place, James apercevait nettement se dessiner sur son poignet droit une sorte de tatouage, dont il ne pouvait déterminer la forme, qui s'étendait jusque sur la main de son propriétaire. Il n'avait pas remarqué ça, la veille. De plus, le jeune professeur avait enfin daigné se raser et James lui trouva une étonnante ressemblance avec son père, et, puisqu'il était son portrait craché, avec lui-même très certainement.

Remus semblait reparti dans ses réflexions sans pouvoir en sortir.

- T'aurais pu nous dire qu'il était de ta famille !

James se retourna pour faire face à Sirius, relativement agacé. Mais, le premier n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque le reste des élèves de Gryffondor suivi de ceux de Serpentard entrèrent. Cette matière ne voyait se réunir que ces deux maisons car c'était, de loin, la plus prisée après les BUSEs, à Poudlard, surtout en ce moment.

Le professeur sembla enfin s'éveiller, après que le dernier élève ait refermé la porte. Il retira ses pieds du bureau et sa chaise parut prête à basculer en arrière à tout moment. En un instant, le sorcier fut sur pied. Mais, le réveil ne lui avait pas profité. En effet, il semblait plus serein lorsqu'il était endormi et l'on ne percevait pas cette étincelle de tristesse lorsqu'il avait les yeux fermés.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Maintenant que tout le monde est ici, le cours va pouvoir commencé.

Les élèves frissonnèrent au son de sa voix si rauque, comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis longtemps. Mais, ils sortirent tout de même leurs affaires. Ils étaient habitués avec les professeurs de défense.

- Pas besoin de vos baguettes aujourd'hui.

La classe entière poussa un soupir résigné. Ce professeur était sûrement adepte de la théorie et ils ne feraient encore rien cette année. James prit son livre pour le poser devant lui, non sans un regard ennuyé à son nouveau professeur.

- Pas besoin de vos livres non plus. On s'en servira peu cette année.

Sur ce coup, il étonna toute la classe. Certains Serpentard qui se vantaient de ne jamais montrer trop d'émotion, étaient visiblement éberlués.

- Le cours d'aujourd'hui sera particulier. Ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sera pas trop difficile. Les première année que j'ai eu avant vous s'en sont honorablement sortis. Pour certains d'entre eux, en tout cas.

Ses dernières phrases lui valurent quelques regards dégoûtés de certains Serpentard, ainsi que des grimaces déconcertées de Gryffondor. S'ils avaient les mêmes cours que les premières années, ceux-ci n'allaient certainement pas être passionnants.

- Je me doute que l'exercice sera plus difficile pour vous, mais je suis certain que d'ici la fin de l'année, au pire, ça ne vous posera plus de problème.

James était totalement perdu. Ce professeur était-il stupide ? Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'ils allaient rater des exercices de première année. Même Remus, qui n'aimait pas dire du mal des gens, semblait avoir oublié sa suspicion au profit d'un scepticisme grandissant.

- Très bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer puisque j'ai votre attention. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qu'il sait à propos de Voldemort ?

Un frisson parcouru l'intégralité de la classe. Un silence pesant s'était abattu dans la salle, laissant entendre à tous les élève ce que marmonnait leur professeur.

- Je me doutais bien que ça ne serait pas aussi évident que pour les plus jeunes.

Il reprit la parole, plus fort.

- Bon, alors, qui veut répondre ?

Sans grande surprise, James vit la main de Lily Evans s'élever, bien qu'excessivement tremblante.

- Oui, Miss… ?

- Evans.

Le professeur parut troublé lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'élève en question, mais il se reprit rapidement, arborant toutefois un air plus peiné qu'avant.

- Bien, Miss Evans. Que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de Voldemort ?

Un deuxième frisson parcouru la salle de classe. Mais, James était impressionné. Ce professeur devait être fou pour oser prononcer son nom, particulièrement devant une bande d'apprentis mangemorts.

- Eh bien, vous-savez-qui est un…

- Voyons Miss Evans. Appelez le Voldemort.

Ce professeur était réellement suicidaire. Ou, peut-être espérait-il faire mourir ses élèves, car James devait bien l'avouer, son cœur battait un peu trop vite à son goût.

- Il s'est donné la peine de se trouver un nom, alors, la moindre des choses est de l'utiliser.

Evans était de plus en plus désemparée. Si la situation s'y était prêtée, James en aurait ri. Elle devait être devant le pire choix de sa vie : prononcer ce nom ou désobéir à un professeur. Elle se mit à balbutier sans pour autant sortir quelque chose de cohérent.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes superstitieuse, Miss Evans. Le fait de prononcer le nom de Voldemort…

Toute la classe continuait à frissonner à l'entente de ce nom.

- … ne va pas attirer le mauvais œil. Ce n'est pas un nom maudit.

L'insinuation du professeur ne semblait pas plaire à la jeune fille, mais elle tremblait toujours autant.

- Et, je doute qu'un élève soit en contact direct…

Il insista sur ce mot.

- … avec Voldemort. En plus, vous êtes à Poudlard, vous ne risquez quasiment rien.

Une grimace déforma le joli visage d'Evans face à l'incertitude marquée par le professeur.

- Donc, Miss Evans. Que savez-vous sur Voldemort ?

La jeune sorcière frissonna une fois de plus, mais James la vit prendre une inspiration avant de parler.

- V… V…

Elle reprit une inspiration.

- VOLDEMORT !

Le professeur ainsi que le reste de la classe tournèrent la tête vers le Maraudeur qui avait hurlé. Tous avaient l'air surpris. Mais, les regards devinrent hargneux de la part des Serpentard tandis que l'enseignant sembla ravi. Du moins, selon son habituelle expression, James jugea qu'il devait être ravi.

- Trente points pour Gryffondor. C'est très bien, Mr Black, mais pourriez-vous descendre de votre chaise ?

Pendant que Sirius s'exécutait, Remus se retourna vers son professeur en fronçant les sourcils, ce que ce dernier remarqua.

- J'ai, bien sûr, entendu parler de la très célèbre bande de Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre sujet. Cela répond à votre question, Mr Lupin ?

Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit.

- Donc, Miss Evans, voudriez-vous continuer ?

Après un regard meurtrier à Sirius, la préfète reprit la parole.

- Eh bien, … V…Voldemort…

Ce dernier mot avait à peine été soufflé, si bas que James doutait que le professeur l'ait entendue. Mais, l'air approbateur de celui-ci le contredit.

- … est un mage noir qui fait beaucoup parler de lui, en ce moment. Il… Il pense que seuls les enfants issus de parents sorciers méritent d'exister.

Sa dernière phrase avait laissé transparaître une colère et une détermination qui fit frémir James.

- Oui, Miss Evans. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un veut rajouter quelque chose ?

Un Serpentard leva immédiatement la main.

- Oui, Mr… ?

- Rosier. C'est le plus puissant mage noir depuis Grindelwald, peut-être même depuis Salazar Serpentard.

Si cette remarque surprit le professeur, il ne le montra pas.

- Qui ça ?

Cette question prit au dépourvu le Serpentard, ainsi que le reste de la classe, qui lançait des regards, soit noirs, soit approbateurs à leur camarade. Devant l'air déconfit de Rosier, James ne pu retenir un sourire. Les Serpentard auraient du mal à gagner des points dans ce cours.

- Je ne peux pas savoir de qui vous parlez si vous ne me dites pas son nom.

Le Serpentard était coincé et James devinait qu'il n'allait pas oser prononcer le nom de son maître. Un grognement signifia au professeur que ce dernier avait gagné. Mais, il ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et persista.

- Voyons, Mr Rosier. Vous n'avez tout de même pas peur d'un mot.

Les regards outrés de la majorité des Serpentard ne semblèrent pas l'atteindre.

- Oui, c'est un simple mot, puisque ce n'est même pas son véritable nom. Tout comme, Sinistros. Ou bien Veracrasse.

Si certains élèves avaient également tremblé à l'évocation du symbole de la mort, beaucoup durent se retenir de rire à la simple association entre Voldemort et un veracrasse.

- Je crois que tout le monde a compris. Et, puisque Mr Rosier ne semble pas enclins à poursuivre, qui aurait d'autres informations au sujet de Voldemort ?

Après avoir parcouru la salle du regard, le professeur ignora les quelques mains levées, toutes de Gryffondor, pour ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, chaque élève se retrouva avec un bloc de chocolat devant soi, suffisant pour tenir une bonne semaine. Devant les regards interrogatifs, il s'expliqua.

- C'est un très bon remontant. Et, avouons le, c'est vraiment délicieux.

Les yeux du professeur se posèrent à côté de James brièvement, avant qu'il ne détourne vivement la tête. Ce fut à ce moment que le jeune sorcier remarqua que Peter tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Aussi remercia-t-il intérieurement ce professeur qui n'était peut-être pas si mauvais. Peter mangea excessivement vite son chocolat tandis que James se demandait si lui réussirait à le finir avant le soir. Et, ce dernier fut heureux de constater que son ami reprenait des couleurs et tremblait beaucoup moins.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir continuer, repris leur professeur.

James vit, du coin de l'œil, un nouveau chocolat apparaître sur la table de son ami.

- Qui veut poursuivre ?

A cet instant, le Maraudeur voulait à tout prix épater son professeur. Aussi fut-il le premier à lever la main, qui avait même fusée plus vite que celle d'Evans.

- Mr Potter ?

Après une grande inspiration, James répondit.

- Voldemort est entouré de domestiques, qui se font appeler mangemorts, pour accomplir le sale boulot.

Cette petite tirade arracha un très mince sourire au professeur.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor.

James était très fier de lui. Il avait réussi à faire enrager les Serpentard et à faire gagner des points à sa maison, sans oublier que même Evans avait souri.

- On va s'arrêter sur cette juste remarque de Mr Potter, puisque cela fait déjà une heure que nous parlons de Voldemort.

James entendit Sirius pousser un soupir de déception, par-dessus le frisson général.

- Mais, ne vous en faites pas. Ce sujet reviendra certainement si j'obtiens la permission de Dumbledore. En attendant, j'aimerai que chacun d'entre vous s'efforce de prononcer ce nom. Vous-savez-qui, ça fait un peu ridicule, non ? Sans parlez de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Il n'écouta cependant pas la réponse, et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître au tableau 'créatures magiques utilisées par Voldemort'.

- Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous me citiez toutes les créatures susceptibles d'être utilisées par le camp de Voldemort. Nous passerons ensuite rapidement sur celles que vous avez déjà étudiées pour nous intéresser autres durant nos cours théoriques.

Il fit une pause afin de laisser, à toute la classe, le temps d'assimiler les nouvelles. Ils n'allaient pas faire uniquement de la théorie. Décidément, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal s'annonçaient bien cette année.

- Bien, qui peut me citer une de ces créatures ? Oui, Mr… ?

- Rogue.

James grimaça à cette vois. Il grimaça d'autant plus à sa réponse.

- Les loups garous.

OoooOoooO

Le cours venait de se terminer. Et, James ne s'aperçu qu'à ce moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de fatigue durant celui-ci. Le jeune sorcier aimait bien ce nouveau professeur, même s'il attendait de voir ce qu'allaient être de vrais cours. Mais, les avis étaient partagés.

Les Serpentard ne l'appréciaient pas du tout, ce qui renforçait l'avis de James. La plupart des Gryffondor qui avaient eu cours en ressortait joyeux, même s'ils étaient tous persuadés que ce professeur était totalement dérangé et qu'ils le craignaient un peu, certainement son air d'évadé d'Azkaban.

Sirius était très enthousiaste et avait adoré ce cours, ne serait-ce que pour la tête des Serpentard. Peter n'avait pas donné son avis et tremblait toujours légèrement, mais il était moins livide et tenait fermement un morceau de chocolat. Remus, quant à lui, n'avait pas sorti un mot depuis que le sujet des loups garous. Il avait toutefois été soulagé d'entendre le professeur expliquer que les loups garous n'étaient pas des créatures mais des sorciers à part entière, ce qui avait fait rire une moitié de la classe.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne s'était pas levé.

- Dis, Rem' ! J'aime bien ce prof aussi, mais faudrait penser à aller manger.

Remus consentit à se lever, non sans un regard noir destiné à Sirius. Mais, contre toute attente, il ne se dirigea pas vers la sortie mais vers le bureau où son professeur s'était réinstallé. Ce dernier se redressa avant même que le jeune loup garou ait signalé sa présence.

- Mr Lupin ? Vous voulez me parler ?

Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise et James se rapprocha instinctivement suivi de Sirius et de Peter.

- Je voudrai vous poser une question.

- Mais, allez y. Je suis là pour ça.

Le jeune lycanthrope se tassa un peu sous le regard de son professeur.

- Eh bien, je voudrai savoir… s'il y avait une raison pour que vous ressembliez tant à James.

Le professeur leva les yeux vers James avant de s'adresser à Remus.

- A vrai dire, je ne pense pas lui ressembler.

Cette réponse troubla James. On ne pouvait vraiment pas nier une grande ressemblance.

- Je dirai plutôt que c'est Mr Potter qui me ressemble.

Cette façon de chipoter sur les mots était digne de Sirius, même si celui-ci aurait éclaté de rire suite à sa propre réplique.

- Mais, sans mauvais jeu de mot, je ne peux pas vous apporter de réponse. Peut-être en trouverez-vous une, vous-même.

**OoooOoooO**

J'espère que ce chapitre aura plu. Je reviendrai sur le point de vue de Harry. J'espère que vous avez aimé la description de Harry. Et, si ça vous parait étrange, il y a une explication à chaque changement de son physique. Ce sera expliquer dans les chapitres à venir.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'arrivée des prochains chapitres le plus tôt possible.


	4. Une journée ordinaire

**Une seconde vie**

**Note d'auteur :**

J'ai terminé la correction de ce chapitre. Pour ce chapitre POV de Harry. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est surtout de la découverte de personnages qui seront plus tard plus ou moins important. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action encore, mais le prochain chapitre sera plus rebondissant. Et celui-ci était indispensable. Et, surtout, merci pour toutes vos reviews, je crois que je n'aurais pas écris ce chapitre sans elles. J'adore les lire et les relire. Donc, merci beaucoup.

Pour ceux qui se le demanderaient, je n'arrêterais pas cette fic.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et ne vous décevra pas.

**Disclaimer : **

Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les nouveaux. Ceux-là sont à moi.

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**OoooOoooO**

**Une journée ordinaire pour Harry Potter**

La journée avait été épuisante. Remus aurait quand même pu le prévenir, lors de sa troisième année, que les journées en tant que professeur était bien plus crevantes que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître.

Réflexion faite, ce n'était pas que ses cours qui l'avaient éreinté, mais plutôt le fait d'être un inconnu à Poudlard. Depuis son réveil, il avait passé son temps à éviter toutes sortes de questions, si bien qu'il n'avait pu se reposer que dans sa salle de classe, entre deux cours.

Et, le pire était qu'il était loin d'avoir fini sa journée. Un dossier, posé sur le coin de son bureau, le narguait depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à mettre un nom et si possible un futur sur les visages de ses élèves. Et, à son plus grand malheur, Harry n'était pas très physionomiste.

Le jeune professeur se décida à prendre une des listes de noms des classes qu'il avait eu ce jour-là, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Décidément, même dans son bureau, il n'y avait aucun moyen de rester tranquille.

– Bonsoir.

La sorcière n'avait pas attendu son accord pour entrer.

– Je … Je voulais vous souhaiter la bienvenue, poursuivit-elle.

Si Harry se souvenait bien d'elle, elle enseignait l'étude de moldu.

– Euh… Merci.

– Et… Enfin, si vous avez besoin d'aide… C'est toujours un peu difficile au début. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'enseigne ici, et je me souviens que le premier jour avait été le plus dur de toute ma vie.

Sur ce point, Harry était bien de son avis.

– Bon, je vais vous laisser. Et, euh… Bon courage.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'était brièvement posé sur la feuille que tenait le nouveau professeur. Et, avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre, elle avait déjà refermé la porte.

Harry se souvenait bien d'elle maintenant. Il n'y avait jamais réellement prêté attention. Il avait mieux à faire : éviter de poser le regard sur la table des Gryffondor, qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, ainsi qu'échapper aux questions de Slughorn, qui semblait connaître tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. Mais, Harry se souvenait aussi de la raison qui lui faisait esquiver la jeune femme. Elle paraissait si gentille, mais les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses.

OoooOoooO

_Le directeur avait fait savoir à Harry, avant son premier dîner à la table des professeurs, qu'il devait être présenté à tout le corps enseignants de Poudlard, ce qui n'avait pas pu se faire dans les règles de l'art, compte tenu de son arrivée tardive. 'En temps de guerre, on en viendrait même à soupçonner ses amis' avait amèrement déclaré le vieux sorcier. Aussi, après son premier dîner à la table des professeurs, le sorcier dû se rendre dans une petite salle proche de l'entrée du château, accompagné de Dumbledore, pour se voir présenter des enseignants qu'il connaissait déjà pour la plupart._

_Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Harry s'aperçut qu'ils étaient les derniers arrivés. Une cohorte de regards suspicieux s'était braquée sur lui, tandis que le directeur de Poudlard leur souriait avec amusement._

– _Bien ! Comme je l'ai annoncé, j'en enfin trouvé un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour cette année, commença le vieux sorcier._

_Devant l'air outré de McGonagall, il se pressa de continuer._

– _Il vient de m'être présenté. C'est pour cette raison que vous ne l'avez su que ce soir._

_Peu de ses interlocuteurs parurent convaincus, mais le directeur ne s'en souciait guère._

– _Je vous présente donc le professeur Harry Granger, qui sera votre collègue, cette année, et je l'espère les années suivantes._

_Des sourires moqueurs fleurirent sur les visages de certains professeurs._

– _Je pense que vous pourrez l'appeler Harry._

_Le susnommé remercia mentalement Dumbledore pour cette attention. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire appeler professeur Granger plus que de nécessaire. Ce n'était pas l'avis de McGonagall. Une grimace de désapprobation, que le directeur ne sembla pas voir, traversa le visage, bien plus jeune que dans les souvenirs de Harry, de la sous-directrice._

_Dumbledore les avait ensuite laissé se présenter. Comme Harry se doutait, il connaissait déjà une bonne part du corps professoral._

_Il avait néanmoins remarqué un sorcier, qui paraissait au moins deux fois plus vieux que Dumbledore, et enseignait la botanique. Le professeur Chourave devrait bientôt commencer à travailler ici._

_La jeune sorcière, assise à ses côtés lors du dîner, enseignait l'étude des moldus. Harry était étonné de ne pas la connaître. Il n'avait jamais pris étude des moldus – il les connaissait déjà bien assez, à son goût – mais il savait, pour l'avoir vu défendre Poudlard à ses côtés, que ce n'était pas elle. Pourtant, elle était jeune. Certainement, une des nombreuses victimes de cette guerre._

_Le professeur de divination était resté dans sa tour, si bien que Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas un sosie de Trelawney. Ce qui, en réalité, ne le préoccupait pas tant que ça._

_Il ne vit pas, non plus, le professeur de runes anciennes, qui était, à ce que lui avait expliqué Dumbledore, parti dans sa famille pendant le week-end. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un seul professeur quitter le château tant que la majorité des élèves était encore présente. Mais, après tout, ce n'était pas si surprenant, surtout à cette époque._

_En cinq minutes, le nouveau professeur avait fait la connaissance de ses collègues. Et, tous lui semblaient quelque peu suspicieux à son égard, sauf peut-être la jeune professeur d'étude des moldus. Elle paraissait plus engageante que les autres, ne serait-ce que par son sourire qui ne la quittait pas._

_Harry devait l'avouer, elle était plutôt jolie. Des cheveux blonds, assez courts, encadraient son visage jovial, dont les yeux bleu sombre ne manquaient pas d'attirer l'attention. Elle devait avoir environ la même taille que Ginny. Le cœur de Harry se serra à la pensée de la jeune fille qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir le droit d'aimer. Sa collègue avait également les même traits fins que Ginny, si bien que Harry s'attendait, à tout moment, à voir apparaître, sur son jolie visage, les petites mimiques qu'il connaissait par cœur, à force d'observer à la dérobée leur propriétaire._

_Le jeune sorcier détourna le regard, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le poids de sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de la plus jeune des Weasley. Ce fut, par ailleurs, ce qui marqua la fin de cette réunion improvisée, que Harry quitta le cœur plus lourd qu'à son arrivée. Il était tellement préoccupé par le passé qu'il ne sentit pas le vieux directeur marcher à ses côtés. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva, par habitude, devant le portrait de la grosse dame, qu'il sortit de ses pensées, s'apercevant de la présence de Dumbledore._

– _Je suppose que vous étiez chez Gryffondor durant vos études._

_Harry acquiesça, avant de rencontrer le regard pétillant du directeur._

– _Oui ?_

– _Je me demandais si vous faisiez autant perdre de points que votre père ou si vous en gagniez comme votre mère. Sans insinuer que votre père ne fasse pas gagner de points à Gryffondor, loin de là._

_Cette réflexion fit presque sourire Harry._

– _En toute franchise, j'en faisais perdre au moins autant que j'en gagnais. Mais, je pense que les raisons n'avaient quasiment rien à voir avec celles de mes parents._

_La curiosité transparaissait clairement chez son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci préféra changer de sujet._

– _Le personnel a-t-il beaucoup évolué, à votre époque ?_

_Harry ne comprenait pas où Dumbledore voulait en venir, mais, il savait d'expérience que ce dernier ne parlait jamais sans raison._

– _Si vous me disiez ce pourquoi vous m'avez accompagné, demanda le jeune sorcier, préférant être direct._

_Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage du vieux sorcier._

– _En premier lieu, il faut bien vous indiquer vos appartements._

_Le tout nouveau professeur avait oublié ce détail : s'il savait où se trouvait le bureau d'un professeur de Défense, il ignorait le lieu de ses appartements._

– _Ensuite, je voudrais vous raconter une petite histoire._

_Dumbledore était vraiment un maître dans l'art d'aborder le plus innocemment du monde, une conversation importante._

– _On va commencer par vos appartements._

_Harry suivit docilement son directeur, qui, en réalité, s'arrêta quelques couloirs plus loin, devant la statue d'un centaure particulièrement menaçant._

– _Harmonie !_

_Après quelques secondes de réflexion – décidément, cette statue semblait aussi fière que le peuple qu'elle représentait – la statue fit un pas de côté, pour révéler une porte… sans poignée._

– _Elle ne s'ouvrira que si c'est vous qui le lui demandez, lui expliqua le directeur._

_Harry se sentit stupide de parler à une porte, mais il obéit tout de même._

_La porte ne se fit pas autant prier que son gardien et s'ouvrit sur une pièce rouge et or. Le jeune sorcier se doutait que son aîné ait deviné, depuis quelques temps déjà, son appartenance à la maison des lions. Ou, peut-être l'avait-il juste supposé._

_La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer était meublée de deux fauteuils installés devant une cheminée. Une grande bibliothèque – Dumbledore le prenait-il pour Hermione ? – attirait immanquablement l'attention, recouvrant entièrement l'un des murs. Quatre tableaux se partageaient deux murs opposés._

_Deux d'entre eux représentaient un lion en compagnie d'un serpent. Seulement, l'un d'eux mettait en scène un lion majestueux paressant au soleil, le serpent délicatement enroulé autour de son cou. Tandis que l'autre, plus violent, représentait le même lion affrontant avec hargne le serpent, qui ne lui démontrait plus aucune bienveillance. Harry se demandait comment il allait pouvoir s'asseoir en face de ces tableaux qui encadraient la cheminée._

_Le troisième tableau représentait…_

– _Merlin._

_Dumbledore avait remarqué l'attention que portait Harry aux différents portraits. Il en semblait ravi._

– _Il paraîtrait que ce serait un voyant qui réalisa ce portrait. Comment a-t-il réussi à peindre un portrait si réaliste, alors que son professeur de soins aux créatures magiques désespérait de le voir rater un simple dessin de botruc ? Je n'en sais encore rien. Toujours est-il que c'est le portrait le plus réaliste de Merlin qui soit conservé._

_Tout en parlant, Dumbledore s'était rapproché du cadre dont l'occupant le fixait avec un amusement que l'on lisait habituellement dans les yeux océans du directeur de Poudlard._

_Harry ne remarque qu'à ce moment la porte qui se fondait dans le mur où s'accrochaient les deux derniers tableaux. Mais, Dumbledore n'y fit pas attention et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, invitant, d'un geste de la main, son 'compagnon' à prendre possession du second._

– _Bien, je peux maintenant commencer ma petite histoire._

_Harry en avait presque oublié la raison de la présence de son directeur ici._

– _En fait, il y a quelques années, quatre pour être exact, notre professeur d'étude des moldus a disparu. On ne sait toujours pas où il se trouve. Il s'est peut-être enfui, mais c'est peu probable._

_Harry ne se doutait que trop bien de ce qui avait pu lui arriver._

– _Il m'a été vraiment difficile d'en retrouver un nouveau, presque autant que pour le poste de défense._

_Le jeune homme n'avait jamais pensé que ce poste ait pu poser problème à son directeur. Toutefois, en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas surprenant. Ce poste affichait clairement le clan qu'avait choisi le professeur. C'était courageux de la part de l'enseignante actuelle._

– _Mais, cette année-là, j'ai eu de la chance. Une jeune femme a proposé d'occuper ce poste, du moins, pour l'année qui venait. Ca m'a vraiment soulagé. Je l'ai accepté immédiatement._

_Dumbledore marqua une pause, le temps que Harry se demande où celui-ci voulait en venir._

– _Il s'est avéré qu'elle m'espionnait pour le compte du ministère. Je l'ai découvert rapidement. Elle retrouvait son patron à 'la tête du sanglier'._

_Harry n'était pas tellement étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dumbledore était une figure du monde sorcier, le ministère voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait contre la menace 'mage noir'. Après tout, il avait vaincu Grindelwald._

– _Elle a même essayé de me séduire. Mais, je dois avouer que les goûts de cette Ombrage étaient plus que douteux, elle n'a jamais voulu goûter à un sorbet au citron._

_Le souvenir d'Ombrage, qui ne s'effaçait toujours pas de sa main, était encore trop présent dans son esprit pour que Harry puisse voir le comique de cette situation._

– _Bien entendu, elle n'est restée qu'un an, puisqu'elle ne rapportait pas vraiment d'information pour le ministère. J'ai bien cru un moment, que ce poste serait aussi difficile à pourvoir que celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais, Miss Llez s'est présentée. C'est un très bon professeur._

_Harry ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir._

– _Je ne lui ait trouvé qu'un défaut : elle travaille également pour le ministère. Mais, elle n'a jamais essayé de me séduire._

_Harry savait bien que Dumbledore intriguait le ministre à son époque, mais il ne se doutait pas que celui-ci puisse être assez arrogant pour penser réussir à espionner le directeur de Poudlard._

– _Bon, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire pour ce soir. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer pour demain. Vous en aurez besoin._

OoooOoooO

Harry aurait dû écouter Dumbledore et se reposer, au lieu de revisiter la forêt interdite, qui n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas beaucoup changé par rapport à son époque, à part, bien sûr, le coin où Graup avait été caché. Mais, Poudlard, tel qu'il l'était durant ses études lui manquait beaucoup, et cela incluait la forêt interdite.

Maintenant, il était presque aussi courbaturé que lors de son réveil à l'infirmerie. Et, il ne pouvait pas encore profiter du magnifique lit qui avait l'air si confortable, car il devait finalement préparer ses cours de la semaine. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Bien que Dumbledore ait sa part de culpabilité dans cette fatigue grandissante.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte le sortirent, une fois de plus, de son 'travail'. Comme Miss Llez, le nouvel intrus n'attendit pas son accord pour entrer. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'identité de celui-ci. Le professeur Slughorn venait même le harceler de questions dans son bureau.

Faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu soupirer, le professeur de potion entama la conversation.

– Alors ? Vous avez rencontrez vos nouveaux élèves ?

Il n'était peut-être pas venu pour connaître ses origines, cette fois-ci.

– Hum… Oui, quelques uns, lui répondit prudemment le jeune sorcier.

– Je ne sais pas si on vous a mis au courant, mais vous avez déjà dû les remarquer. Certains élèves sont un peu… turbulent.

Si on l'avait mis au courant ? McGonagall ne l'avait même pas salué avant de le prévenir.

– Oui. Les quatre Gryffondors ! C'est bien ça ?

– Oui, oui. De brillants élèves, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Etait-il venu pour parler de ses élèves préférés ?

– Eh bien… hum… Oui, certainement.

– Vous savez… Je connais plutôt bien les élèves… Si jamais vous aviez des problèmes, vous pouvez venir me voir.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part du directeur des Serpentard.

– Et… comme on en parle justement… Certains élèves sont… disons, venu me trouver pour… me présenter vos manières… particulières d'enseigner.

Slughorn ne semblait pas très à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet. Il n'était pas du genre à chercher ses mots et Harry trouvait cela encore plus déplaisant que ces incessantes questions.

– Je savais bien que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde.

– Oh ! Je ne vous juge pas. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que ce ne serait pas très bien vu. Dumbledore m'a affirmé que cela ne posait pas de problème, mais, vous devez être conscient que vous vous engagez sur une voie dangereuse.

Evidement, pour Slughorn, cela devait paraître inconcevable.

– Eh bien, je sais ce je fais, oui.

Harry cru entendre son ancien professeur murmurer. Il n'en comprit pas vraiment le sens, mais le mot 'inconscient' semblait revenir souvent.

– Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ne pas descendre des Granger de France ? Ils sont très connus pour leur active participation à la guerre contre Grindelwald.

Décidément, jamais il n'arrêtait. Harry était, d'ailleurs, étonné qu'il y ait autant de sorciers qui se prénommaient Granger. Hermione avait-elle subit tout cet interrogatoire elle aussi ?

– J'en suis certain. Mes parents étaient des moldus. Mes grands parents aussi.

Slughorn paraissait déçut. Harry savait, en effet, mieux que quiconque, à quel point il était attaché aux origines des sorciers.

– Bon… Alors, je vais devoir y aller… Pensez quand même à ce que je vous ai dit. Faites attention.

Slughorn parti à reculons, comme pour ne pas être contaminé par la folie de son interlocuteur. Il sorti aussi vite qu'il était rentré.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi rapide de la part de ses collègues. Et, si les élèves s'étaient déjà plaints, il était persuadé que Dumbledore serait assailli de hibou le lendemain. Les parents d'élèves étaient parfois trop protecteurs, et surtout très bornés. Heureusement que le vieux directeur ne s'en occupait pas. Et puis, cela passerait peut-être inaperçu dans la masse de hiboux envoyés du ministère pour choisir une attitude à adopter face à la menace 'Voldemort'.

En vérité, Harry s'y attendait, tout de même, un peu. Dès son premier cours, avec les première année, ces 'manières d'enseigner' n'étaient pas passées inaperçues.

OoooOoooO

_Harry était stressé. Un stress qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps, lorsqu'il étudiait à Poudlard, lorsqu'il pensait encore avoir une chance de mener une vie normale, avant la prophétie, et les morts, les disparitions et les massacres. Mais, le jeune sorcier n'avait pas vraiment la tête à s'en réjouir. Il était beaucoup trop préoccupé par la classe entière d'élèves de onze ans, qui attendaient impatiemment le cours qu'il était censé leur donner._

_Il y avait quelques années encore, ses amis, et beaucoup d'autres auraient ri de voir le célèbre Harry Potter, qui s'était confronté à Voldemort plus de fois que les plus renommés aurors réunis, paniquer à l'idée de devoir enseigner à des enfants. Néanmoins, ses amis n'étaient plus là, ni pour se moquer, ni pour l'aider ou même l'encourager._

_De plus, entre son entrée précipitée au sein du corps professoral et son escapade nocturne dans la forêt interdite – il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû y aller, mais Poudlard lui avait tellement manqué, y compris sa forêt – il n'avait pas préparé de cours. Bien sûr, il avait une idée, une idée qui lui était venue depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais, cette idée, bien que Harry fût certain que Dumbledore l'accueillerait avec joie, ne plairait certainement pas aux parents, ni même à ses collègues, comme il en aurait la confirmation plus tard. Par chance, le jeune professeur ne se souciait guère de l'opinion de ceux-ci. Malefoy aurait affirmé qu'il cherchait encore à attirer l'attention._

– _Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est présent, le cours va pouvoir commencer._

_D'un coup de baguette, la porte se referma et Harry sentit des regards emplis d'appréhension se poser sur lui._

…

_Comme Harry le pensait, la totalité de la classe avait violement réagit au mon de Voldemort. Depuis la rentrée, les enfants de moldus avaient déjà appris à craindre le mage noir. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas extraordinaire. A cette époque, Voldemort commençait à bien se faire connaître et le nombre de victimes devait déjà paniquer le gouvernement, ainsi que la population._

_On remarquait, néanmoins, ceux qui étaient concernés par ces pertes de ceux qui pensaient leur famille en sécurité. Une jeune fille de Serdaigle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir tandis qu'une partie de la classe s'était mise à murmurer, le plus doucement possible, des fois que le nouveau professeur déciderait de faire apparaître le mage noir pour les punir._

_Harry se félicita d'avoir fait une réserve de chocolat, la veille, dans les cuisines, bien qu'il ne pensât pas en avoir besoin si tôt. D'un geste souple de sa baguette, il fit apparaître une quantité conséquente de celui-ci sur chacune des tables. Il aurait sûrement besoin de retourner en chercher pour l'après-midi._

– _Il faut le manger._

_La plupart des élèves sursautèrent. Trop étonné devant l'apparition d'un bloc de chocolat sur leur table, aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu s'approcher. Certains le fixèrent avec incompréhension, d'autres avec méfiance. Mais, aucun ne toucha à son remontant improvisé._

– _Il n'est pas empoisonné, ne vous en faites pas._

_Quelques uns se réveillèrent enfin. Après tout, il était professeur, il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Et, petit à petit, toute la classe avait commencé à manger. Les élèves semblaient plus apaisés, même s'ils ne semblaient toujours pas comprendre ce à quoi devait servir ce cours. On les avait bien prévenu que la plupart des professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient incompétents._

– _Bon, maintenant, on peut continuer._

_Un frisson général accueilli sa proposition. Ses élèves devaient penser qu'il allait changer de sujet, ou même qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il faisait jusque là. Tous les yeux se baissèrent, comme pour passer inaperçu._

– _Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que personne ne sait rien sur Voldemort._

_Tous se tassèrent sur eux-mêmes. Néanmoins, la jeune Serdaigle, qui tremblait toujours autant, amorça un geste pour répondre. Mais, celui-ci fut interrompu._

– _Ça suffit !_

_Le jeune garçon, qui s'était levé, était assis à côté de la Serdaigle. Il ne semblait plus du tout impressionné par le nom du mage noir. A présent, il était plutôt hors de lui._

– _Vous-savez-qui n'est pas un sujet de conversation._

– _Voldemort._

_Harry ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne trembla pas, au contraire de ses camarades. Il ne pu, non plus, s'empêcher de constater à quel point il était mauvais professeur. Son cours se faisait perturber, dès le premier quart d'heure, par un enfant de onze, qui lui tenait tête._

– _Vous ne voyez pas que…_

_Le gamin se tu brusquement. Mais, Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il était sûr qu'être professeur serait une mauvaise idée. Cependant, il était certain de ce qu'il leur enseignait en ce moment-là._

– _Que je quoi ?_

_Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune Poufsouffle recommence à hurler._

– _Vous ne voyez pas que vous lui faites mal ?!_

_Sur le coup, Harry fut surprit. Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille qu'il semblait protéger. A bien y regarder, ils se ressemblaient fortement. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux verts, presque bleus, le même visage, encore infantile, avec des fossettes prononcées et des taches de rousseurs. Malgré une coupe différente, on reconnaissait aisément les mêmes cheveux châtains, tirant vers le roux._

_Mais, on observait de grosses différences entre ces deux-là. La jeune fille avait les traits plus fins, tandis que ceux de son protecteur se faisaient plus marqués, renforçant ainsi son caractère bien trempé. Leurs expressions différaient également complètement. Si la Serdaigle semblait surprise, un peu perdue, le Poufsouffle le fixait avec colère, sans vouloir céder de terrain à son opposant._

_Il était évident que ces deux-là étaient frère et sœur. Et, à voir la façon dont il la défendait et celle qu'elle avait de fermer les yeux et de trembler à l'évocation de Voldemort, ils devaient, du moins leur famille, avoir eu affaire au mage noir ou à ses mangemorts._

– _Et faire comme si Voldemort n'existait pas lui ferait moins mal ?_

_Le jeune garçon fut décontenancé, laissant le temps à Harry de continuer._

– _Est-ce que ça va l'aider, lorsque vous vous retrouverez devant un mangemort, de se dire que c'est un cauchemar ?_

_Le gamin retomba assis sur sa chaise, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux braqués sur Harry._

– _Et, comment pensez que des sorciers auront le courage de l'arrêter, s'ils ne sont pas capables de le nommer sans trembler ou bégayer ?_

_Les yeux du professeur se plantèrent dans ceux du Poufsouffle._

– _Et, ne croyez vous pas lui faire plaisir en paniquant rien qu'entendant son nom ?_

_S'il s'était trouvé devant des Gryffondor, Harry aurait sûrement rajouté que c'était un comportement digne d'un mangemort. Mais, il ne voulait pas en faire trop, surtout devant des enfants de onze ans._

_De plus, il avait déjà fait son petit effet. Les murmures s'étaient tus et tous le regardaient avec crainte et, peut-être, avec une pointe d'admiration. Le jeune Poufsouffle avait perdu son air buté et paraissait médusé. Il n'était vraisemblablement sur le point d'exploser._

– _Bon… Puisque c'est clair pour tout le monde, on peut, peut-être, continuer._

_Par la suite, le cours s'était beaucoup mieux déroulé. Bien évidement, tous avaient continué à sursauter et frissonner. Mais, ils s'efforçaient de participer et le chocolat les aidait beaucoup à supporter la peur que provoquait ce nom. La première à participer avait été la petite Serdaigle, qui ne s'arrêtait pas de trembler, mais elle montrait la même détermination que son frère à s'exprimer. Cependant, personne ne réussit à prononcer 'Voldemort', même si Harry s'y attendait._

_Le nouveau professeur appréhendait ses prochains cours, car s'il avait été difficile de convaincre les premières années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, il serait certainement très compliqué de faire accepter ce sujet aux Serpentard, particulièrement dans les années supérieures._

OoooOoooO

Harry commençait sérieusement à penser à remettre au lendemain, la préparation de ses cours. Après tout, lorsqu'il était élève, il n'avait jamais été doué pour faire ses devoirs en avance. Pourquoi ce serait différent en étant professeur ?

Et puis, il avait bien trop à penser pour se concentrer sur ses cours. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop à penser pour passer son temps à se remémorer toute cette guerre qu'il allait devoir recommencer. Il fallait avouer que les élèves de Poudlard étaient différents de ceux de son époque. Y avait-il eu de pareils étudiants à Poudlard, quand lui-même n'était encore qu'un apprenti sorcier ?

Il y en avait un particulièrement qui le tracassait. Un Serdaigle de septième année. Etrangement, ce dernier lui disait quelque chose, mais Harry ne parvenait pas à se souvenir s'il l'avait vraiment rencontré auparavant.

Harry avait totalement oublié les sujets de ses prochains cours. Il était bien plus préoccupé par cet étrange élève. Quelques coups frappés, de nouveau, à sa porte le sortirent de ses pensées. Harry poussa un long soupir. Ne le laisserait-il jamais en paix ?

– Entrez !

Cette fois-ci, celui qui l'avait interrompu ne poussa la porte qu'après son accord. Harry fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçu que son visiteur n'était autre que celui qui occupait ses pensées quelques secondes plus tôt.

– Vous vouliez me voir ?

Le jeune homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte était assez grand et plutôt svelte. Certes, moins que Harry, mais ce dernier n'avait pas mangé convenablement depuis plus de huit mois. Ses yeux violets et ses cheveux noirs contrastaient fortement avec son teint pâle. Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée moldu. On l'aurait aisément confondu avec un vampire et les Dursley en aurait été aussi effrayés que face à Alastor Maugrey. Tous les traits de son visage anguleux reflétaient une curiosité non feinte.

– Certes, mais je ne vous attendait pas à cette heure-ci, Mr Caïs. Vous auriez pu tomber sur Rusard.

Il était, en effet plus de minuit et Rusard menait une traque sans merci à tous ceux qui osaient aller contre le règlement, sans doute à l'affût des célèbres Maraudeurs.

– Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Rusard ne risque pas de me poser de problèmes.

Ce jeune sorcier était décidément bien étrange. Il avait un don pour formuler des phrases, dont Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens, comme si seul lui en connaissait le sens. Un peu comme Dumbledore. Il avait l'air d'en savoir plus que les autres, sans pour autant paraître prétentieux.

– Vous vouliez me voir ?

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter une fois de plus. Il était bien trop curieux.

– Comment avez-vous su ?

Après une courte pause, il ajouta :

– Et, que savez-vous réellement ?

Le jeune sorcier, aux yeux améthyste, eut un sourire à sa dernière question.

– Je sais tout. Ou presque.. Tout, ça fait un peu prétencieux. Je n'aurais rien affirmé si ce n'était qu'une supposition.

Il ne répondit, cependant, pas à sa première question. Et, Harry sentit qu'il n'y répondrait jamais. Le jeune professeur resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de poursuivre la discussion.

– Et, qu'allez vous faire ?

Le Serdaigle parut réfléchir, avant de répondre.

– Rien… pour le moment. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai du mal à prendre une décision. A cause vous.

Le jeune sorcier hésita un moment entre s'en aller ou continuer la conversation. Harry lui laissa prendre son temps. Il ne comprenait déjà rien à se gamin, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. Comme pour lui donner raison, le dénommé Caïs se décida.

– Le principal est de savoir… ce que vous, vous allez faire.

Il avait l'air de s'être exprimé à contrecoeur. Harry trouvait pourtant cette réflexion très juste, peut-être même un peu trop.

– Ça ne vous concerne pas… Du moins, pour le moment.

Le septième année parut soulagé par cette réponse, qui n'aurait pourtant plu à personne, et certainement pas à Harry. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans un signe de tête à son professeur, accompagné d'un sourire. Néanmoins, juste avant de sortir, il réussit, une fois de plus à le décontenancer.

– Je vais quand même vous donner un indice. Vous me verrez mourir un jour.

Sans laisser plus de temps à celui-ci, il sortit, un sourire aux lèvres.

OoooOoooO

_Harry n'était pas allé manger, ce midi-là. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim et il pouvait mieux réfléchir, seul dans sa salle de classe, que dans la Grande Salle, entouré d'une envoyée du ministère et de Slughorn._

_Le jeune professeur venait d'avoir cours avec les sixième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Autrement dit, avec la classe qui l'intéressait le plus (pour les Gryffondor, évidement). C'était également le cours qu'il appréhendait le plus. Il avait beau s'être convaincu que ces deux-là n'étaient techniquement pas ses parents, Harry avait l'irrésistible envie de leur plaire._

_Il était, d'ailleurs, très fier. Sirius, Lily et James avaient été les seuls à prononcer 'Voldemort'. Sirius l'avait même surpris. Si tous les élèves n'avaient pas détourné les yeux pour se tourner vers celui-qui-avait-osé, ils auraient vu leur professeur sursauter si fort qu'il en avait presque fait tomber sa baguette. Harry savait bien que Sirius devait déjà détester le mage noir, ne serait-ce que pour ce qu'il représentait. Mais, il ne l'imaginait pas hurler son nom, comme pour le défier. Il avait dû sous-estimer son esprit de contradiction pour tout ce qui concernait sa famille ou la magie noire._

_Le nouveau professeur en était perdu à ce stade de ses pensées lorsqu'un élève, apparemment distrait, pénétra dans sa classe, avec au moins trente minutes d'avance. Ce dernier ne sembla s'apercevoir de la présence d'un professeur qu'après s'être assis, au deuxième rang, en face de celui-ci._

_La surprise imprégna les traits soucieux du jeune sorcier, avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne traverse ses iris violets. Et, l'élève se mit à fixer son professeur, les sourcils froncés, recherchant la réponse à la question muette qu'exprimait son visage. Son regard perçant, presque autant que celui de Dumbledore, désarçonnait Harry. Il semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et, ce qu'il lisait avait l'air particulièrement intéressant puisque le Serdaigle, à en juger par son écusson, ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux._

_Le malheureux professeur ne pu que s'agiter sur sa chaise sans parvenir à se détacher du regard de ce jeune sorcier, pour le moins surprenant. Il finit, d'ailleurs, par s'impatienter._

– _Vous voulez quelque chose ? s'impatienta Harry._

_L'élève impoli parut revenir à la réalité._

– _J'attends le début du cours._

_Il ne détourna toujours pas le regard._

– _Et, vous êtes ?_

– _Tirion Caïs, Mr Granger._

_Harry ne pu s'empêcher une grimace, rapidement suivie d'un soupir nostalgique._

– _Ne m'appelez pas monsieur. Au pire, dites professeur._

– _Très bien, professeur Granger._

_Ce garçon en faisait-il exprès ? Il s'était décidé à regarder ailleurs, par la fenêtre plus exactement, un mince sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, comme s'il se souvenait d'une bonne blague._

_Ce fut au tour de Harry de détailler le jeune homme. Il semblait très mature pour son âge, même si le sourire accroché à ses lèvres lui donnait une touche de légèreté. Ses yeux améthyste, à demi clos, lui conféraient un air surréaliste. Harry n'avait, en effet, jamais vu d'iris d'une pareille couleur. Du moins, pas chez un humain._

– _Je vous dérange ?_

_Harry sursauta lorsque le Serdaigle ouvrit la bouche. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, l'élève se leva et sortit._

– _Je vais attendre dehors._

_Le jeune sorcier fit ce qu'il dit, Harry pouvait entendre sa respiration à travers la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit également des bruits de pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le jeune homme aux yeux violets suivis d'autres élèves, toutes maisons confondues._

_Harry se sentit légèrement stupide. L'avait-il observé si longtemps ? Ou bien, à l'inverse, était-ce le Serdaigle qui l'avait fixé pendant vingt minutes ?_

_Le septième année retourna à la même place, les yeux brillants d'amusement face à son professeur._

OoooOoooO

_Harry était beaucoup plus sûr de son cours, après quatre heures avec d'autres classes. Heureusement pour lui, car il lui fallut toute sa certitude et tout son courage pour finir son cours avec les septième année._

_Tout d'abord, ceux-ci étaient très réticents à l'idée d'entendre et, encore plus, de prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Même le Serdaigle avait retenu, à grand peine, une grimace. La plupart de ses élèves protestaient vivement face à ce cours 'sans intérêt et totalement ridicule' comme l'avait fait remarquer un Serpentard._

_Ensuite, le regard persistant du Serdaigle le perturbait toujours autant. Son cours avait l'air de grandement l'amuser. Bien plus, en tout cas, que ses camarades de Serpentard. Ce fut, par ailleurs, lui qui fut le premier à parler pendant son cours. En bon Serdaigle, il lui fournit une réponse complète._

– _Voldemort est un sorcier, qui utilise la magie noire, pour arriver à 'purifier' notre race, en ne laissant la vie qu'aux sorciers de sang pur et à ceux qui l'arrangent, en réalité. Il __**utilise**__ des mangemorts qui tuent, torturent, menacent et espionnent sous ses ordres. La plupart ne sont que des pantins contrôlés par l'impérium, la menace ou, le plus souvent, par la soif de pouvoir. Et… Ah, oui. Voldemort est un nom d'emprunt._

_Sa petite tirade laissa Harry sans voix, comme la plupart de la classe. Mais, le professeur se reprit vite. Après tout, il avait juste résumé ce que tout le monde pouvait facilement savoir sur le mage noir._

– _Et puis… Il se croit immortel._

_L'élève assis à côté de lui se leva d'un bond, pour préférer s'asseoir auprès d'un Serpentard, à l'air antipathique. C'était un Poufsouffle qui était, désormais, plus pâle que de la poudre de lune._

_Harry, quant à lui, ne trouvait pas d'explication logique à tant de connaissance sur le mage noir, même pour un Serdaigle. Il n'était, d'ailleurs, pas sûr que les mangemorts soient au courant. Bien sûr, Voldemort aurait pu s'en vanter, mais il avait habituellement si peu d'estime pour ses serviteurs qu'il ne leur aurait accordé aucune confiance. Le jeune professeur se jura donc de découvrir le lien qu'il y avait entre Voldemort et ce jeune sorcier, décidément plein de surprise._

– _Hum… C'est presque ça. Trente points pour Serdaigle._

_Mais, l'apprenti sorcier n'eut guère l'air de se soucier des points accordés à sa maison (curieux pour un Serdaigle). Il se contenta de sourire à son professeur, semblant le défier de lui poser la question qui le perturbait._

– _Bon… Puisque l'un d'entre vous a enfin daigné répondre, nous allons pouvoir passer à la deuxième partie du cours._

_Un soupir de soulagement accueillit la nouvelle._

– _Qui peut me dire de quelles créatures se sert Voldemort ?_

_Un nouveau frisson parcourut la classe. Mais, petit à petit, quelques mains se levèrent avec hésitation._

– _Les détraqueurs._

_Ce fut, une nouvelle fois, le jeune Caïs qui avait répondu, sans prendre la peine de lever la main. Les quelques rires qui suivirent sa proposition, confirmèrent à Harry que, comme à son époque, la population sorcière ne croyait pas à cette idée que devait fortement démentir le ministère. Alors, comment ce gamin l'avait-il su ?_

– _Très bien. Cinq points pour Serdaigle._

_Des murmures indignés remplacèrent les rires, mais personne n'osa s'opposer aux fous qui prononçaient, sans crainte, le nom du puissant mage noir._

– _Mais, encore ?_

_Tous se tournèrent vers le Serdaigle, qui n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour poursuivre. Il continuait seulement à observer les réactions de son professeur, un mince sourire sur les lèvres._

_Finalement, d'autres élèves purent intervenir, non sans jeter des coups d'œil anxieux au mystérieux élève qui, pourtant, ne fit plus aucune remarque jusqu'à la fin du cours._

_Durant la deuxième partie de celui-ci, les élèves se firent plus détendus. Ne pas entendre 'Voldemort' toutes les minutes semblait beaucoup mieux leur convenir. Au contraire, Harry se sentait de plus en plus oppressé par le regard persistant du Serdaigle. Celui-ci ne le lâchait pas des yeux et le survivant, bien qu'habitué à être observé, trouvait plus que déplaisant d'être fixé de la sorte. Aussi, lorsque le cours pris fin, il en fut soulagé et ne s'aperçut même pas que ses élèves ne connaissaient pas la moitié des créatures que le mage noir, qu'ils étudiaient, était susceptible d'utiliser._

_Prudemment, les septième année des quatre maisons réunies sortirent, en prenant garde de ne pas s'approcher trop près du brun aux yeux violets qu'ils n'aimaient déjà pas beaucoup avant. Ce dernier, en revanche, pris tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires, de sorte qu'il fut le dernier à passer devant le bureau du professeur._

_En voyant son élève s'arrêter devant son bureau, Harry s'attendait à tout. De la part d'un garçon si étrange, rien ne pouvait le surprendre d'avantage. Cependant, avant que son professeur ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il y réussit une fois de plus._

– _Vous savez. Je suis au courant… Je sais qui vous êtes._

OoooOoooO

Après la sortie du Serdaigle, Harry décida qu'il n'était plus l'heure de travailler plus. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait dévier son esprit du jeune sorcier, qui, à bien y réfléchir, lui semblait presque familier.

Aussi, le jeune professeur rangea, sans plus de cérémonie, les feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau avant de s'engager dans le couloir désert, à la recherche de passages secrets qui le ramèneraient plus vite à ses appartements.

Malheureusement, s'il trouva un passage, celui-ci ne le rapprocha nullement de son lit. Bien au contraire. De plus, ce passage devait être à sens unique car il refusa tout retour en arrière de la part du professeur trop aventureux. Harry se retrouvait donc dans le couloir, où, à son époque, était accroché le chevalier de Catogan. Heureusement pour l'explorateur, il ne devait pas encore être installé.

La tour des Gryffondor était située assez loin, mais Harry connaissait ce chemin par cœur, bien qu'il remarqua que quelques tableaux avaient changé de place. Surtout maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à craindre une éventuelle retenue. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour parvenir devant la statue du centaure.

A sa grande surprise, il trouva devant sa porte une jeune fille en plaine conversation avec le gardien, si austère, de sa chambre. Ce fut ce dernier qui la prévint de l'arrivée du professeur. La Serpentard, selon son écusson, prit immédiatement la parole.

– Vous voilà enfin. Venez ! Quelqu'un veut vous rencontrer.

Elle tourna les talons, l'invitant à la suivre, avant de se rappeler quelque chose. La jeune sorcière fouilla dans ses poches, pour lancer à Harry ce qu'elle y trouva. Ce dernier se retrouva avec une petite fiole dans les mains, contenant un liquide verdâtre qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à voix haute.

– Du parfum ?

**OoooOoooO**

Voilà, chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Si vous avez le temps, je ne serais pas contre une petite review.

Prochain chapitre : **Détentions.**

POV : Lily Evans.

_Tirion Caïs (j'ai failli l'appeler Terry) et Erin Llez marque une caractéristique de leur personnage. Ce sont des noms empruntés à la mythologie. Si vous voulez chercher un peu. C'est un peu plus tordu pour Tirion (tout n'est pas totalement à l'endroit)._


	5. Détentions

**Une seconde vie**

**Note d'auteur :**

Je m'excuse platement. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à reprendre cette fic. Je n'ai aucune excuse valable. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ce chapitre (que j'ai dû écrire trois fois par soucis d'ordinateur) est basé sur le POV de Lily. La pauvre n'est pas épargnée dans ce chapitre. Je vous remercie également tous pour vos reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire. Elles m'aident beaucoup.

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ceux que vous ne reconnaitrez pas.

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoooOoooO**

**Détention**

Lily étudiait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Quelques élèves trainaient encore près des cheminées mais, à cette heure tardive, la jeune préfète allait bientôt se retrouver seule. Mais, il ne lui restait plus qu'un paragraphe à écrire pour son devoir d'arithmancie. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment l'arithmancie qui lui occupait l'esprit.

Quelque chose la perturbait depuis la rentrée, sans qu'elle puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Sa vie à Poudlard était parfaite. Elle avait des amies merveilleuses, ses cours se passaient aussi bien que les années précédentes, Gryffondor était en tête pour la coupe des Maisons. Potter avait même cessé avec son habitude stupide de la draguer à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

D'ailleurs Potter et sa bande semblaient avoir décidé de faire moins de vagues cette année. Moins de vagues, moins de points perdus et moins de disputes. Un vrai soulagement. Bon, ils avaient repris du service la semaine dernière. Mais, ils avaient regagné tous les points perdus. Et puis, tout le monde était habitué aux âneries de Sirius maintenant. D'ailleurs, le reste de sa bande n'avait pas mis un pied hors de son dortoir ce soir-là. Remus était encore à l'infirmerie et les trois Gryffondors se tenaient toujours tranquille lors de ces moments, y compris Potter.

Potter ! C'était bien lui qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Il devait revenir de sa retenue. Sans un regard pour la jeune fille, il fila dans son dortoir.

Bon, ce n'était pas ce soir que Lily finirait son devoir mais il n'était qu'à rendre que pour la semaine suivante. Retenant un soupir, elle rassembla ses affaires et prit son sac quand un éclat doré sur sa droite attira son attention. La jeune sorcière se retourna pour mieux observer ce phénomène.

Un des feux de cheminée s'était mis à crépiter dangereusement avant de s'éteindre brutalement. Rien d'extraordinaire. En se dirigeant vers les escaliers, Lily entendit plus qu'elle ne vit le portrait de la grosse dame s'entrouvrir. Ce ne pouvait être que…

- Potter ! grogna-t-elle en lâchant son sac pour se précipiter à la suite du maraudeur.

Pestant mentalement contre le fauteur de trouble, Lily passa le tableau de la grosse dame. Le couloir était suffisamment éclairé par la lune pour qu'elle aperçoive l'ombre de son camarade, se dirigeant vers la gauche. La jeune fille suivit donc à la trace le Gryffondor sans qu'il ne soit jamais à portée de voix.

Après trois interminables minutes de course poursuite à travers Poudlard et ses passages secrets, Lily se retrouva dans un cul de sac. Pas le moindre Potter en vue. Pas l'ombre d'une issue, pas même un passage secret. Face à la préfète se trouvait trois murs nus sans la moindre petite tenture ni même un tableau ou une statue.

Une envie irrépressible de hurler après Potter la prit. Tout était de sa faute. Comme toujours. Il ne respectait jamais le règlement et il avait même réussi à l'entraîner avec lui cette fois-ci. Elle y avait presque cru pourtant. Elle avait cru qu'il était devenu plus mature cette année. Mais non, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours cet imbécile arrogant qui ne se souciait jamais de personne à part lui-même.

Lily donna un coup de pied dans un mur, injuriant copieusement son condisciple à voix basse.

- Potter, espèce d'imbécile. Ça ne te suffit pas de faire perdre tous nos points à Gryffondor ? Tu dois m'entrainer dans tes âneries maintenant ?

La jeune fille se tu précipitamment. Un bruit avait attiré son attention non loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sans aucun passage secret pour se cacher. Deux yeux apparurent brièvement au bout du cul de sac qui lui tenait lieu de cachette. Par Merlin ! Miss Catastrophe, la chatte de Rusard. Lily était perdue.

La Gryffondor tenta désespérément de se fondre dans le mur qui l'empêchait de plus reculer. Peut être que le concierge ne la verrait pas enfouie dans l'ombre. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire autre chose, elle entendait déjà le bruit des pas de Rusard se rapprochant dangereusement.

Dans un dernier effort, Lily retint sa respiration. Et faillit crier lorsqu'elle bascula dans le vide. Une main appuyée contre sa bouche lui interdit tout bruit. Quelque chose la retenait prisonnière et un noir total s'était abattu sur elle. La jeune fille tenta bien de se débattre mais celui qui l'emprisonnait devait être plus fort qu'elle car il ne desserra pas son etreinte.

- Lily ! Calme toi, lui chuchota-t-on à l'oreille.

La préfète aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. C'était encore Potter. Elle se débattît encore plus pour échapper à cet inconscient. C'était lui après tout qui l'avait embarquée dans tout ça.

- Lily ! C'est moi. Arrêtes, tu vas attirer Rusard par ici. S'il nous voit comme ça, on aura pas assez de jours restants à Poudlard pour effectuer toutes nos retenues.

Cette idée eut le mérite d'arrêter la jeune fille. L'idée d'être en retenue, avec Potter qui plus est, lui répugnait fortement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Lily pour comprendre ce que signifiait 's'il nous voit comme ça'. Elle s'empourpra et cet idiot de Potter devait sentir la chaleur lui monter aux joues puisqu'il avait conservé sa main sur sa bouche.

La sorcière se recula au maximum, sans pour autant réussir à descendre des genoux de son camarade. La situation était définitivement embarrassante.

- Alors, ma belle. Qui as tu donc vu roder dans les couloirs cette nuit ? susurra Rusard à sa chatte.

Heureusement, les deux Gryffondors étaient cachés, Lily ne savait comment, par un mur. La voix de Rusard était très proche.

Aucun des deux élèves n'osa bouger, de peur d'attirer l'attention du concierge. Il n'était pas vraiment connu pour être clément.

- Allons, ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin, continua-t-il, proche, si proche de leur cachette. Où se cachent-ils, ma beauté ? Où les as tu vu ?

Tout en parlant, Rusard semblait tâtonner les murs qui, il y a peu de temps, cloîtraient Lily. Mais, de toute évidence, il ne trouva rien.

- Rien. Il n'y a rien ici, argua-t-il. Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Un miaulement lui répondit. Mais, il n'y fit pas attention et partit sans cesser de bougonner. Au bout d'un moment, Lily tenta de se relever. Mais, Potter l'en empêcha, se rapprochant d'elle par la même occasion. Près, beaucoup trop près.

D'une main, il l'empêchait de parler et de l'autre, il la maintenait contre le mur. La jeune fille se figea. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle du sorcier sur sa joue. Avant qu'elle ne récupère ses esprits et ne se débatte, un feulement se fit entendre. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes de plus, Potter finit par la relâcher. Lily ne sut pas comment il fit mais une ouverture permis à la lumière de la lune de baigner leur cachette.

Elle sorti aussi vite que possible pour s'éloigner de Potter. Passer cinq minutes assise sur ses genoux lui était amplement suffisant. Sortant lui aussi de leur cachette, qui n'était pas plus grande qu'un placard à balais, il lui fit un sourire d'excuse, bien loin de ses sourires aguicheurs dont la jeune sorcière avait l'habitude. Comme si ça allait suffire.

Mais, avant qu'elle ne se mette à le houspiller, il lui attrapa la main pour l'obliger à le suivre.

- Je te ramène.

Ce fut ainsi que Lily Evans se retrouva à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard bien après le couvre feu main dans la main avec le garçon le plus arrogant, le plus effronté, le plus irrespectueux, bref le plus insupportable du château.

La jeune fille ne prit pas vraiment conscience du chemin emprunté. Potter lui tenait la main et cette sensation occupait tout son esprit. De toute façon, elle ne devait pas connaître la plupart de ces passages secrets, qu'elle passait encore main dans la main avec Potter. Elle faillit plusieurs fois rentrer dans un mur mais, toujours, Potter l'en empêchait. Sans lui lâcher la main. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, Potter s'arrêta lui tenant toujours la main. Sa main chaude et ferme qu'il ne desserrait pas encore.

Il lui souffla quelques mots qu'elle ne comprit absolument pas et lui indiqua une direction puis s'éclipsa sans attendre. Lily resta quelques secondes sur place sans savoir quoi faire. Sa main lui semblait encore chaude. Puis, elle se rendit compte que Potter venait de l'abandonner.

- Potter ! tonna-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire.

Quelle direction il lui avait indiqué déjà ? La jeune fille s'élança de ce côté, espérant arriver au tableau de la grosse dame sans encombre. Elle reconnaissait les couloirs maintenant, il ne lui restait que quelques mètres.

- Qui avons nous là, ma belle ? souffla une voix derrière elle. Un petit Gryffondor hors de son dortoir.

Dépitée, Lily se retourna face à un Rusard réjoui par sa prise du soir et sa chatte qui la fixait d'un œil mauvais. Dire que le concierge parut surpris de voir la préfète était un euphémisme. Mais, il se reprit vite et un sourire sinistre apparu sur son visage revêche. L'attrapant par le bras, il la traîna à travers le château. Décidément, c'était une manie aujourd'hui.

Tout d'un coup, il s'immobilisa. Deux silhouettes venaient d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir. Potter ! Elle reconnaissait sa démarche entre mille. Il venait de l'abandonner pour retrouver une nouvelle conquête. Du Potter tout craché.

- Ah Ah ! s'écria Rusard. J'en tiens d'autres.

En s'approchant, Lily se rendit compte de son erreur. Ce n'était pas Potter. C'était leur nouveau professeur de Défense, accompagné d'une élève de Serpentard que Lily ne connaissait pas. La jeune fille ne devait pas être dans une année supérieure à la quatrième année. Ou peut-être la cinquième. C'était une petite brune qui faisait bien une tête de moins que Lily. Son visage aurait pu être qualifié de charmant s'il n'était pas si sérieux.

- Une élève hors de son dortoir ? s'enquit Rusard. Je vais m'en occuper. Je viens déjà d'en trouver une autre.

Il tendit le bras vers la jeune sorcière, mais le professeur Granger l'en empêcha.

- Non, merci, répliqua-t-il. Je lui ai demandé son aide pour un de mes futur cours. Et, je la raccompagnais pour m'assurer qu'elle arrive sans encombre jusqu'à sa salle commune.

Le regard froid du professeur fit reculer Rusard de quelques pas. Il se reprit vite et repartit en sens inverse, grommelant dans sa barbe et entrainant douloureusement Lily à sa suite. La jeune fille se retourna quelques secondes pour voir le sorcier la fixer curieusement avant de rejoindre la Serpentard qui s'avançait déjà dans la direction opposée à la salle commune des vert et argent.

Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent devant les appartements de McGonagall que le concierge daigna la relâcher. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Leur professeur n'était pas réputée pour sa clémence auprès des fauteurs de troubles.

En effet, lorsque McGonagall apparu, elle ne semblait pas d'humeur très plaisante. En robe de chambre écossaise, les cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et promettaient un calvaire à celui qui osait la déranger.

Elle parut encore plus surprise que Rusard lorsqu'elle reconnu l'élève mise en cause.

- Mlle Evans ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Que faites-vous là ? Mais, que ce passe-t-il ?

Rusard, à qui s'était adressé la dernière question, eut un sourire satisfait.

- J'ai trouvé cet élève hors de son dortoir, l'informa le concierge, visiblement ravi de la situation. Elle s'amusait à beugler dans les couloirs. Certainement pour avertir ses complices. C'est très grave. Si quoi que ce soit se passe demain, ce sera…

- Merci, Rusard, l'interrompit McGonagall. Vous pouvez y aller. Je vais m'occuper de Mlle Evans.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle lui tourna le dos et entraina Lily à sa suite pour l'amener jusqu'à son bureau. Il était aux couleurs de son professeur. Des tentures écossaises égayaient une pièce un peu austère. Une bibliothèque occupait une grande partie du bureau. La Gryffondor se tendit lorsque sa directrice de maison sortit sa baguette et s'en servit pour allumer un feu dans une cheminée que Lily n'avait pas vu.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Que McGonagall allait la transformer en grenouille pour la punir ? Lily réprima un rire à cette idée. Potter et sa bande passeraient leur vie à croasser si c'était le cas.

Malheureusement, sa bonne humeur s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de son professeur de métamorphose.

- Mlle Evans, commença-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais été aussi déçue. Mais, que faisiez-vous donc dans les couloirs ? A cette heure ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre. Mais, que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Que tout était de la faute de Potter ? Même si c'était vrai, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Un tel coup bas était abject et indigne d'un Gryffondor. Elle baissa donc la tête et choisit de subir la déception de son professeur.

- Je vois, soupira-t-elle. Puisque c'est ainsi, vous serez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Si se promener dans Poudlard, la nuit vous intéresse tant, vous serez ravie de participer au nettoyage du château avec Rusard.

Elle fit une pause pour observer son élève.

- Je dois vous dire, Mlle Evans, que je suis profondément déçue par votre attitude. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous. Je croyais que vous accordiez plus de prix au prestige de Gryffondor. Je retire quarante points à Gryffondor.

Lily en resta bouche bée. Quarante points ? Elle avait fait perdre quarante points à sa maison ? C'était excessif. Elle préféra cependant éviter de contester ce choix. McGonagall était beaucoup trop en colère pour être raisonnée.

- Maintenant, retournez vous coucher immédiatement, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Lily sorti du bureau, les larmes aux yeux. Elle venait de faire perdre une quantité astronomique de points à sa maison et de récolter une semaine entière de retenues. Et, tout ça, c'était de la faute de Potter. Non content de ne pas respecter le règlement lui-même, il avait fallu qu'il l'entraîne avec lui.

Enfin, ça n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas forcé à le suivre. Mais, ça restait tout de même de sa faute. Elle lui ferait payer plus tard. Pour le moment, elle voulait plutôt se cacher dans on lit pour pleurer sur cette injustice.

OoooOoooO

Harry n'avait encore que peu dormi cette nuit-là. La soirée avait d'ailleurs été étonnante. Ce qui lui valait, ce matin, d'être totalement épuisé. Le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle allait être une torture. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se trouve à côté de Slughorn ?

Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, il se rendit compte que le professeur de potion était absent. En revanche, Dumbledore et McGonagall semblaient avoir une discussion animée.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que le professeur de métamorphose se retourna vers lui.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé que vous allez avoir besoin d'élèves en retenue pour la préparation de vos cours.

Le jeune sorcier se retourna vers son directeur, qui se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux. De toute façon, sa collègue ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Ça tombe très bien, lui expliqua-t-elle. J'ai deux élèves de ma maison qui sont en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Vous les avez eu en cours hier. James Potter et Lily Evans.

Dumbledore avait encore frappé. Harry s'était douté, la veille, que Lily allait être en retenue. Mais, il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'avoir avec lui en retenue. Encore moins Lily et James. Il n'eut, cependant, pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que McGonagall le prit à dépourvu.

- Et, qu'avez-vous prévu de leur demander pour leur retenue ?

C'était une bonne question. Il n'avait strictement rien de prévu. Il était à peine enseignant que depuis un jour. Une idée lui vint, cependant.

- Euh… j'aurais un travail de recherche à leur faire faire. Pour mes cours. Rien de bien passionnant. Des livres et des journaux. Quelque chose comme ça.

- Très bien, très bien, répondit-elle, apparemment satisfaite. Ce sera parfait. Pas trop dur pour Mlle Evans et bien ennuyeux pour Potter. Exactement ce qui leur faut. Je vais les prévenir de vous retrouver dans votre bureau ce soir à huit heure ?

- Oui, ce sera très bien pour moi, lui confirma Harry. Merci.

Sa conversation terminée, il se permit un coup d'œil aux élèves en question. James Potter était entouré de ses amis qui somnolaient. Remus était encore à l'infirmerie bien sur. La veille était une nuit de pleine lune. Quant à Lily Evans, elle était en grande discussion avec une petite brune qui devait également être en sixième année à Gryffondor.

McGonagall s'avança vers eux et leur glissa quelques mots. Les deux concernés se retournèrent vers lui.

OoooOoooO

McGonagall venait de lui annoncer que toutes leur retenues de la semaine se feraient avec leur nouveau professeur, qui avait besoin d'aide pour des recherches bibliographiques.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci. Il n'était professeur que depuis la veille et déjà, il prenait des élèves en retenue. C'était bien sa veine. Sa première retenue, elle allait devoir l'effectuer avec le nouveau à l'allure si sombre.

Au moins, elle ne serait pas seule. Potter serait là. Mais, Lily n'était pas vraiment sûre que ce soit une bonne chose. Une semaine entière à se coltiner Potter tous les soirs. Ça s'annonçait difficile.

Une main s'agita à deux centimètres de son nez. Dorcas tentait de la ramener sur terre.

- Alors, Lil's, tu m'explique comment, toi, la préfète parfaite de Gryffondor, t'as pu finir en retenue, exigea-t-elle.

Lily lui jeta un regard mauvais. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle 'préfète parfaite' et son amie le savait. Mais la brunette ne parut pas impressionnée. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et Lily su qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas.

- Bon, soupira la préfète. Tout ça, c'est à cause de Potter.

La jeune Gryffondor jeta un regard mauvais au garçon en question. Il semblait dépité. Une soirée à passer dans des bouquins, ça allait une torture pour lui. Finalement, il y avait au moins une bonne chose qui ressortirait de tout ça.

- Ah, l'interrompis son amie. Je me demandais aussi si t'allais tenir toute une conversation sans parler de lui. Et appelle le James, Lil's, tu le connais depuis plus de cinq ans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? répliqua la rouquine. Je ne parle jamais de Potter.

- Matin, midi et soir, contra la jolie batteuse, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Je vais en faire une indigestion.

Lily n'en revint pas. Comme si elle pouvait être obsédée par Potter. C'était un comble.

- C'est bon, Lil's, fais pas cette tête. Alors, comme ça, tu vas passer la semaine avec notre nouveau professeur ? Tu me raconteras.

A la vue de la tête de Lily, la petite brune éclata de rire.

- Tu te rends pas compte, s'exclama-t-elle. Y a plein de monde qui voudrait être à ta place.

- Plein de monde ! riposta la préfète. Tu te fous de moi ?

- J'en connais au moins un.

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers Sirius Black. Le jeune sorcier qui paraissait se croire encore dans son lit quelques minutes auparavant, était maintenant bien réveillé. Il assaillait son ami de questions et sautillait sur place. Très bien, Potter allait passer une sale journée. Tant mieux.

- Black ne compte pas, avertit Lily.

- Tout de même, objecta Dorcas, un mystérieux sorcier arrive à Poudlard, devient professeur de Défense avec des méthodes un peu particulières. Tout le monde voudrait en savoir plus. Et toi, t'en as l'occasion. C'est une chance.

Son amie était vraiment désespérante. Elle faisait passer une retenue avec un sorcier que nul ne connaît, surtout sachant la réputation des professeurs de Défense qui se sont succédés, pour une partie de plaisir.

- Allez, Lily, ajouta-t-elle. Tu vas pas en mourir. En plus, il t'aime bien.

Prise par surprise, la préfète ne pu que s'exclamer :

- De qui ? Potter ?

- Mais, non, reprit son amie, réprimant difficilement un sourire narquois. Le professeur Granger. T'as pas remarquer comment il t'as regarder hier ? Je serais pas étonnée qu'à la fin de la semaine, Potter ait un rival.

Lily éclata de rire face à tant d'imbécillité de la part de son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ?

- Allez, viens, ordonna la préfète. Allons voir Alice. Elle réussira peut-être à te faire taire.

OoooOoooO

A huit heure moins cinq, Lily faisait les cent pas devant le bureau de son professeur de Défense. Malgré la bonne humeur de Dorcas, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'appréhender ce moment. Et Potter ne se montra qu'à huit heure tapante, lorsque le professeur Granger ouvrit la porte. Un frisson parcouru la jeune fille et elle était prête à parier avoir entendu déglutir son camarade.

- Très bien, vous êtes à l'heure tous les deux.

A cet instant, Lily était bien heureuse de se trouver avec Potter. Leur professeur avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Oh, il ne semblait pas particulièrement mauvais mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui aurait même pu intimider Dumbledore, de l'avis de la sorcière.

- Bien, ajouta-t-il. Je vais avoir deux choses à vous demander. Tout d'abord, pour vous Mr Potter.

Il se tourna vers le susnommé en fouillant ses poches.

- J'ai une mission faite pour vous, à ce qu'il me semble, poursuivit-il à un Potter quelque peu sceptique. Je recherche une pièce dans ce château qui a la possibilité de se déplacer. Elle est donc assez difficile à trouver.

Bien entendu, Potter commençait à paraître intéressé. Ça n'était pas très étonnant.

- Et il y a quelque chose dans cette pièce qui me serait nécessaire. J'aurais donc besoin que vous la trouviez.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant d'ajouter.

- Cette pièce sera facile à reconnaître. Elle s'appelle la salle aléatoire et contient quatre statues, les statues des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Difficile à rater.

Potter souriait de toutes ses dents. Jamais Lily ne l'avait vu aussi extatique. Il fallait dire qu'avoir pour but d'explorer tout Poudlard lors d'une retenue devait être un rêve pour le Gryffondor.

- Je vous ai fait un mot, bien sur, pour que personne ne vous ennui lors de vos retenues, lui assura le professeur. Mais, si vous pouviez les éviter, je vous avoue que cela m'arrangerait. Je ne suis pas persuadé que votre directrice de maison aprrécierait cette idée.

L'étrange sorcier tendit au rouge et or, un papier, contenant certainement son pass pour ses escapades nocturnes sans embuche.

- Je vous donne également ceci, dit-il en lui tendant une espèce de boule de fourrure dorée, qui tenait aisément dans la main.

- Un boursouf ? glapit Potter. Mais, il est tout petit. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Et, pourquoi vous voulez me donner un boursouf ? Je suis pas une gamine.

Un sourire mélancolique naquit sur le visage de leur professeur.

- Ceci est un boursouflet, expliqua patiemment le sorcier. Il s'appelle Sarmis. Il a été un peu modifié et va vous servir dans votre tâche. Lorsque vous aurez retrouvé la salle aléatoire, ce petit animal vous permettra de me le faire savoir.

- C'est géant, s'exclama Potter, dont le visage s'était éclairé. Comment ça marche ?

Lily s'insurgea.

- Potter ! Comment oses-tu ? C'est un animal, pas un vulgaire objet. Je suis sûre que tu parles mieux de ta baguette.

- Mais, Lily… balbutia-t-il.

- Mais, rien du tout, Potter. Tu ne…

Une toux discrète se fit entendre et Lily s'interrompit immédiatement. Son professeur lui lançait un regard étrange.

- Comme vous le voyez, ce boursouflet est endormi, précisa-t-il. Si vous voulez me faire savoir que vous avez trouvé la bonne salle, il vous faudra le réveiller. Pour cela…

- Potter ! l'invectiva Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

En effet, cet idiot était en train de secouer cette pauvre bête comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand il s'arrêta, la préfète retint un hoquet de surprise. La petite chose s'était effectivement réveillée. Elle s'était mise à sautiller sur place et semblait crier sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Leur professeur ouvrit alors sa main gauche pour dévoiler un autre boursouflet entièrement noir. Celui-ci s'était également mis à sautiller et il sauta de la main de son propriétaire. Lily s'élança pour rattraper ce petit animal trop enthousiaste mais cela ne servit à rien. Le boursouflet s'était mis à léviter. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Cette petite chose n'avait pas d'aile mais elle volait néanmoins.

La petite bête lévita jusqu'à son compagnon et les deux créatures se mirent à bourdonner ensemble en s'agglutinant l'une à l'autre.

- Le mien s'appelle Arnold, leur révéla le professeur. Lorsque l'un des deux se réveille, il appelle le second qui me mènera jusqu'à vous. Voilà comment je vous trouverais.

Potter semblait aussi excité que les deux animaux. Il devait maintenant être pressé de retrouver ses amis et d'en profiter pour explorer tout Poudlard impunément pendant qu'elle serait coincée seule avec son professeur.

- J'ai une dernière chose à ajouter, précisa leur professeur. Et, c'est le plus important.

Il réussit à capter l'attention de Potter. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

- Lorsque vous trouverez la salle aléatoire, la statue de Rowena Serdaigle portera un diadème. Il est vital qu'en aucun cas vous ne le touchiez. Ce diadème est très dangereux. Vous devez me promettre que ni vous, ni aucun de vos amis ne toucherez cet objet. C'est bien clair ?

Ainsi, il savait que Potter embarquerait ses amis dans cette histoire. Et, plus important, qu'est-ce qu'un objet aussi dangereux faisait dans cette école ? Etait-il fou ? Dire ça à Potter, c'était comme de laisser un balai à un enfant et lui interdire de voler.

- C'est promis, professeur. Je m'en assurerais.

Qui allait donc le croire ?

- Bien, répondit le professeur de Défense. Je vous laisse y aller.

Bien sur ! Le nouveau professeur allait le croire. Potter ne se fit pas prier et partit dans la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors, évidemment.

Lily se retrouva donc seule avec le mystérieux sorcier. Elle se força à sourire. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Des milliers d'élèves avant elle avaient été en retenue. D'ailleurs, le professeur de Défense avait été plutôt clément avec Potter.

- Pour nous, Mlle Evans, commença le professeur Granger, ce sera, j'en suis navré, nettement moins amusant.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour faire entrer la Gryffondor. La pièce était étonnamment chaleureuse. En fait, la jeune sorcière se serait crue dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tout était aux couleurs des rouge et or. Même la cheminée semblait faite d'or pur.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, lui proposa le jeune sorcier.

Lily obtempéra. Elle s'assit dans l'un des deux sièges qui faisaient face au bureau de son professeur et fut soulagée de constater qu'il était confortable. Elle fut, tout de suite, moins sereine lorsqu'au moins une tonne de journaux se posa devant elle.

- Voilà mon problème, expliqua-t-il. Je sais que quelque chose d'anormal se passe en ce moment en Ecosse. Mais, je ne sais pas encore où cela se passe en Ecosse. J'ai donc réuni tous les journaux du mois qui viens de passer et il faudra les éplucher afin de lister tous les phénomènes étranges qui y sont répertoriés.

Bon, Potter s'était vraiment retrouvé avec la punition la plus légère. C'était impossible de lire tous ces journaux en moins d'une semaine. Et d'ailleurs, comment était-il possible d'avoir connaissance d'un problème quelque part sans pouvoir dire où exactement.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, ajouta-t-il comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de la jeune fille. Mais, un homme vraiment mauvais s'est réfugié là-bas sans que je sache exactement où il se trouve. Il risque de faire beaucoup de dégâts. Vous comprenez ?

Elle ne comprenait surtout pas pourquoi c'était à lui de s'en charger et pas à leurs aurors. Mais, elle n'allait pas discuter les ordres de son professeur.

- Bien sur, professeur. Je dois chercher quoi exactement?

- Disparitions, phénomène météorologiques localisés, tout ce qui vous paraît anormal en fait, l'informa-t-il. Je vous laisse choisir ce que ça comprend. Vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour ça, à ce que l'on m'a dit.

Lily prit un journal pour commencer, se lamentant intérieurement de la quantité phénoménale à étudier.

- Vous êtes née de moldus, n'est-ce pas Mlle Evans ? lui demanda-t-il, brusquement.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

- Oui, répondit-elle prudemment.

- Bien, ça sera utile si on ne trouve rien dans les journaux sorciers.

Ils comptaient finir cette pile de journaux et en commencer une nouvelle ? Leur nouveau professeur était vraiment fou. Pas étonnant de la part d'un professeur de Défense.

- Si ça vous va, on peut commencer ?

- Oui, bien sur professeur.

Et, Lily commença à lire son journal, tout en pensant à Potter qui s'en était vraiment bien sorti sur ce coup là.

OoooOoooO

Le lendemain, Lily avait retrouvé son professeur à huit heure, comme la veille. Elle était plus à l'aise. Le professeur Granger s'était montré agréable jusque là, bien qu'il soit toujours aussi étrange. Il lui avait même offert du thé. Si elle ne se répétait pas constamment que c'était une retenue, la préfète aurait pu s'imaginer en train d'étudier avec Dorcas dans leur salle commune. De plus, le sorcier était plutôt silencieux, ce qui convenait parfaitement. Il lui proposait même des pauses fréquentes pendant lesquelles il l'interrogeait sur ses précédents cours notamment en Défense contre le Forces du Mal.

Mais, sur le bureau, la pile de journaux ne semblait pas avoir diminuée et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Ils entamèrent silencieusement une nouvelle flopée de journaux qui se révélèrent totalement infructueux. Une heure avait passée sans qu'aucun d'eux n'avance beaucoup plus. Ils avaient bien noté quelques faits mais rien ne se recoupait et ça ne semblait pas convenir à son professeur.

- Vous commencez à vous ennuyer Mlle Evans ? lui demanda-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune fille se perdit quelque secondes dans le regard doré de son professeur. Elle n'avait jamais pareil yeux dans le visage d'un être humain.

- Euh, non, pas du tout, lui assura-t-elle. Et puis, enfin... C'est une retenue, alors...

- Je ne vous ai pas donné la meilleure tâche, j'en suis conscient, s'excusa-t-il, la regardant toujours dans les yeux, ce qui décontenançait la Gryffondor. Mais, si nous arrivons à un résultat, vous pourrez effectuer vos retenues avec Mr Potter.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de comprendre l'horreur que serait cette situation que des coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter. Mais apparemment cela ne surpris pas le sorcier puisqu'il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette sans même se retourner.

- Mr Caïs, interrogea-t-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le Serdaigle, un large sourire aux lèvres, lui répondit :

- J'ai appris que vous effectuiez des recherches. Je venais proposer mon aide.

Si le professeur de Défense fut étonné, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de fixer le nouveau venu quelques secondes avant de lui indiquer la chaise à côté de Lily. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et attrapa un journal par la même occasion.

- Comment se passe vos recherches ? demanda le Serdaigle.

- Aussi bien que possible, assura l'enseignant, sur la défensive.

Lily préféra se plonger dans la lecture de son journal plutôt que dans cette discussion. Elle s'était surprise à apprécier cette lecture. La culture sorcière l'avait toujours fascinée. Les journaux sorciers étaient assez représentatifs de celle-ci. Elle aimait en apprendre plus sur la régulation des créatures magiques citée lors de frasques commises par des fées. Elle adorait s'instruire sur les différentes lois et droits du monde sorcier.

Définitivement, elle préférait les journaux à la compagnie des deux sorciers. L'atmosphère s'était légèrement refroidie depuis l'arrivée du Serdaigle.

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé pour le moment ?

- Effectivement, confirma le professeur Granger, un peu grinçant.

Lily commençait à se sentir de trop dans cette pièce. Il lui semblait qu'une discussion plus directe et plus houleuse aurait lieu si elle n'était pas présente. Elle commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise.

- Et vous avez regardé dans les Orcades ?

Cette fois-ci, le professeur eut l'ait surpris. Il fixa intensément le septième année sans se soucier de répondre à sa question. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Il resta ainsi si longtemps que Lily cru un instant qu'il était pétrifié.

- Non, non, pas encore, finit-il par accorder au jeune sorcier.

Il se leva d'un bond et bien qu'il soit encore tôt, il s'affaira à la mettre dehors.

- Je crois qu'on commencera par cette région-là dès demain. Merci de m'avoir aidé Mlle Evans. Vous êtes d'une aide précieuse. Faites attention à Rusard en rentrant. Il trouverait que je vous libère trop tôt.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il referma la porte derrière elle. La préfète commençait à s'éloigner quand elle entendit leurs voix.

- Alors, c'est là que je t'avais vu ? Dans le manoir de Rokwood, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais le…

Le professeur de Défense s'interrompit et Lily eut beau tendre l'oreille, elle n'entendit plus rien. Elle finit donc par retourner vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Dorcas n'était pas encore montée dans les dortoirs. Elle ne vit même pas la préfète passer le portrait de la grosse dame. Profitant de ce répit, Lily entreprit de monter les marches sans prévenir son amie.

Mais, ce fut peine perdue. Dès qu'elle eut posé le pied sur la première marche, on lui attrapa le bras. Dorcas, bien entendu s'était jetée sur elle et la mena vers les dortoirs d'une poigne d'acier.

- Alors, implora-t-elle. Raconte moi tout. Pourquoi t'es déjà là ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

Lily tenta sa chance et la questionna sur ce qui la dérangeait depuis sa sortie du bureau de son professeur.

- Dis-moi, Dorcas. Tu connais un certain Rokwood ?

Celle-ci s'arrêta brusquement si bien que la préfète faillit s'écrouler à ses pieds.

- Rokwood, tu dis ?

Lily acquiesça.

- Tu ne devrais pas fréquenter un type pareil, lui conseilla-t-elle. Un sale type. Un sale Serpentard même. Et brillant en plus. Et tu sais ce que les deux combinés veulent dire, Lil's.

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que non, elle ne savait pas.

- Mangemort, Lil's. Dans quel monde tu vis, dis moi. Allez, suis moi. Maintenant, tu vas tout me raconter.

Alors, Lily lui relata tout depuis l'apparition de l'étrange Serdaigle.

**OoooOoooO**

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Que pensez vous de Tirion ? Toujours aussi mystérieux ou vous avez trouvé son secret.

J'essaye d'écrire le prochain chapitre pour la semaine prochaine. Il est déjà écrit dans ma tête. Ce sera le POV de Harry (et un peu des Maraudeurs). Le titre : L'île mystérieuse.

Si vous avez un peu de temps, laisser une petite review.

Merci de m'avoir lu. A un prochain chapitre.


	6. L'île mystérieuse

**Une seconde vie**

**Note d'auteur :**

Merci pour vos reviews. Je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à les lire et les relire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est un peu plus long que les précédents mais contient deux histoires parallèles.

**Disclaimer : **

Identique aux précédents chapitres.

**Résume :**

Après la guerre chez lui, Harry a tout perdu. Grace à une incantation inconnue, il va se retrouver dans un autre monde semblable au sien, durant la sixième année de ses parents et de leurs amis. A 21 ans, il devient professeur de Défense. Après une semaine de retenue avec Lily et l'aide du mystérieux Tirion Caïs, il va découvrir un lieu où se déroulent d'étranges évèments.

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoooOoooO**

**L'île mystérieuse**

Duncan était au pied du mur. Il savait que ce moment allait arrivé mais ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

- Alors, s'impatienta la femme en robe verte qui se tenait en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Voilà ! Le moment était venu. Il aurait peut-être pu faire un effort pour celle-là. Après tout, elle était riche, très riche et ce n'était pas la plus moche avec laquelle il était sorti. Oui, définitivement, il aurait dû faire un effort.

Caitlin MacKay était la riche descendante du clan MacKay. C'était une femme au fort caractère, à la chevelure flamboyante et aux formes généreuses. Duncan l'avait rencontré un peu plus de deux ans auparavant. Elle avait perdu son mari dans une tempête et le jeune homme y avait vu une chance inespérée.

Mais, c'était trop tard maintenant. Sa dernière soirée au pub avait attiré les foudres de sa compagne. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas passé la nuit avec la serveuse, il n'en serait pas là.

- J'ai fais tes valises, finit par articuler Caitlin. Tu pars. Maintenant.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, il poussa un long soupir. Un vent de tous les diables soufflait dehors. En plus, il avait dépensé tous ses sous la veille. Il n'avait même pas quoi se payer une nuit à l'hôtel.

- Mais, Cathy… commença-t-il.

D'un regard, elle le fit taire. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Ce soir, il finirait dehors. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et lança ses valises au bas des marches. Il fallait avouer que cette femme avait une certaine force. Duncan sortit sans se faire prier.

Une fois la porte claquée, il se permit un moment de déprime. Il s'assit au bas des marches et se prit la tête dans les mains. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour être mis à la porte. La température frôlait avec le 0°C et le vent ne cessait de forcir. En plus, il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

Il n'avait plus qu'à essayer de se faire héberger par Aby, la petite serveuse. C'était sa seule chance pour la soirée. Un peu réconforté à l'idée de passer sa nuit dans les bras de la blondinette, il se mit en route.

Le chemin avait été difficile. Par chance, un conducteur s'était arrêté en le voyant peiner avec ses valises et lui avait proposé de l'accompagner en ville. Il était beaucoup plus agréable de voir les trombes d'eau tomber quand on était dans l'intérieur d'une voiture correctement chauffée.

- Vous ne voyagez pas bien léger pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de moyen de transport, fit remarquer l'inconnu.

Un peu irrité par la réplique, Duncan se força à sourire. Cet homme, avec son allure de petit héritier et sa voiture de luxe, ne devait jamais avoir connu sa situation. Ce genre d'homme lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Mais, il l'avait sauvé d'une douche forcée et Duncan était bien obligé d'être aimable.

- C'est-à-dire que je ne pensais pas avoir à voyager aujourd'hui, avoua le jeune homme. C'est plutôt ma compagne qui a pris cette décision.

Le snobinard eut un large sourire.

- Celles-là ! On croirait qu'on les a inventé pour nous faire chier. Toujours quelque chose à nous reprocher. Comme si elles étaient parfaites.

Il remontait un peu dans l'estime de Duncan, ce gosse de riche.

- Je m'y retrouverais, se vanta-t-il. J'en ai une autre qui m'attend ce soir. Et après… Je me fais pas de soucis.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais, il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer à un petit aristocrate qui serait toujours à l'abri du besoin.

- Ecoutez-moi, proposa le petit snobinard, en garant sa voiture à moins de 100 pas de la maisonnette d'Aby. Si jamais votre soirée ne se passe pas comme vous le voulez, je vous invite à boire un verre chez moi. Vous m'êtes sympathique.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, répondit Duncan, remerciant le ciel que cet idiot se soit arrêté au bon endroit.

Il ne lui avait même pas demandé l'adresse, ce crétin. Finalement, le jeune homme était bien content de descendre de voiture.

- Mais merci quand même, lança-t-il, en se dirigeant vers une nuit de plaisir.

Dans le jardin, il posa ses valises contre le mur pour qu'Aby ne les remarque pas de prime abord et frappa à la porte. L'attente fut de courte durée. La petite blondinette apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle dévisagea Duncan de haut en bas. Son regard accrocha les valises et un petit sourire mutin fleurit sur son visage. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Bon, ça se présentait mal. Il n'aurait pas dû renvoyer le petit richard de tout à l'heure. Il était revenu au point de départ maintenant.

- Bien joué mon grand, se chuchota-t-il à lui-même.

Reprenant ses bagages, il partit en trainant des pieds. Direction le pub. S'il n'avait pas de quoi s'offrir une chambre, il pouvait au moins prendre un verre. Ça le réchaufferait pour la dure nuit à venir.

Il avait à peine fait trois cent mètres qu'un homme étrange l'accosta.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Mais, savez-vous par où je dois me diriger pour atteindre l'île de Damsay?

L'homme cachait son visage sous une grande capuche et portait un long manteau semblable à une cape. Il ne pu que voir son regard doré braqué sur lui. Il n'était pas plus grand que lui-même mais Duncan se sentit menacé. Il lui indiqua rapidement la bonne direction, lui expliquant que sans voiture, ça lui pendrait plus de la journée pour s'y rendre. Reprenant son chemin initial, il se retourna à intervalle régulier pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi, mais l'obscur personnage avait disparu.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au bar fut interminable. Ses valises lui semblaient de plus en plus lourdes et il regretta amèrement la voiture confortable et son coffre spacieux. Cette voiture garée juste devant le pub, son propriétaire négligemment adossée contre elle.

- Vous aurez bien envie d'un verre maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il vint l'aider avec ses bagages. Duncan accepta de bonne grâce. Certes, il n'aurait pas les bras de la jolie serveuse, mais un lit était un lit. Et, s'il se faisait inviter à boire, il était sûr de pouvoir y dormir. Et, avec un peu de chance, le petit aristocrate aurait une sœur.

- Je n'attends que ça, lui accorda-t-il, en faisant son plus beau sourire.

Ils montèrent en voiture pour se diriger hors de la ville. Le trajet fut plus long que prévu, mais le petit snob, qui s'appelait Alan, s'occupait de l'essentiel de la conversation. Ce qui permit à Duncan de se reposer un peu.

Une fois arrivé, Duncan se renfrogna. Il s'était imaginé quelque chose d'un peu plus grandiose. Ils venaient de s'arrêter devant une petite bicoque un peu biscornue. Rien à voir avec la voiture de luxe et le costume trois pièces.

- Ça ressemble pas à un manoir, expliqua Alan. Mais, c'est très confortable à l'intérieur. Et c'est bien le principal, vous ne pensez pas ?

Pour cette nuit, en tout cas, ça conviendrait. Il acquiesça silencieusement et suivit son hôte à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, il vit une très jolie fille pénétrer dans la pièce. Il ne pu retenir un sourire. La soirée allait peut-être se montrer intéressante finalement.

Elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur avant de se retourner vers Alan qui venait de claquer la porte.

- C'est le dernier ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille.

- Oui, ça nous en fait dix maintenant.

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Bon, la soirée ne s'annonçait pas aussi bien que prévue. Ils commença à reculer discrètement jusqu'à tenir la poignée de la porte. Mais, la femme le vit.

- Non, non, non, objecta-t-elle, en sortant un objet de sa poche. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, petit moldu.

Duncan commença à paniquer. La jolie fille le menaçait d'un petit bout de bois pointu et elle ne semblait pas avoir toute sa tête. Comment l'avait-elle appelé ? Il était tombé sur un couple de fous. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille vite, s'il ne voulait pas que les choses aillent encore plus mal.

Il tourna la poignée tandis que la jeune femme murmurait quelque chose. Mais, il ne parvint jamais à l'extérieur.

OoooOoooO

Harry arriva sur la côte. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir l'île de Damsay. Il était persuadé que c'était bien celle qu'il cherchait. Tout d'abord, parce que Tirion lui avait dit. Tirion Caïs. Il l'avait oublié depuis si longtemps. Cet homme fantomatique qu'il avait vu mourir lors de ses aventures au Manoir Rokwood.

_Il avait à peine dix-neuf ans à l'époque et des rumeurs circulaient, concernant la présence d'une arme qui permettrait à Voldemort l'extermination de toute résistance. C'était donc tout naturellement que lui et ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, s'était rendus au manoir. Ils étaient restés deux semaines en planque devant le bâtiment avant d'admettre qu'ils n'auraient que peu d'information dans cette aventure._

_Ce fut un miracle qu'ils s'en tirèrent sans blessure grave, mais Tirion lui n'eut pas cette chance. Il s'avéra que leur arme extraordinaire était en fait Tirion lui-même. Un devin surpuissant. Pas un prophète, ni un voyant mais un véritable devin qui connaissait tout des aléas de l'avenir. Pas étonnant que Voldemort l'ait caché jalousement. Avoir Tirion lui assurait d'avoir toujours un coup d'avance. Lorsque l'on arrivait à le faire parler, en tout cas._

Le Tirion de ce monde était assez doué pour savoir ce qui aurait pu arriver et que tout avait été chamboulé avec l'arrivée d'Harry. Apparemment, depuis l'arrivée du survivant, ses visions de l'avenir s'étaient considérablement obscurcies. Et, il semblait aimer ça. Le Serdaigle s'était pris d'affection pour Harry et avait alors décidé de l'aider.

Il se rappelait que le château aux monstres, comme le nommaient les mangemorts, se trouvait sur cette petite île d'Ecosse. Placé sous un sortilège de désillusion, la forteresse était invisible aux yeux de tous et l'île semblait déserte.

Toutes les recherches qu'il avait pu effectuer avec Lily n'avait fait que confirmer les dires de Tirion. Il l'avait donc, à regret, laissé effectuer ses retenues avec les Maraudeurs, non sans arrière pensée. Il avait attendu le week-end et s'était rendu en Ecosse jusqu'à se retrouver sur Mainland. D'ici, un homme lui avait indiqué l'île qu'il recherchait et il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à traverser une mer agitée, trouver le château invisible, s'infiltrer auprès d'une bande de mangemorts, récolter suffisamment d'informations et repartir en vie. Ce serait déjà bien pour aujourd'hui.

- Allez, Potter, s'encouragea-t-il. T'as rien oublié de ton ancienne vie. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une barque. Elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps mais ce serait suffisant pour la traversée. Il s'installa à bord et ensorcela les rames pour qu'elles mènent la barque de l'autre côté. Ce n'était pas le moyen le plus rapide mais il lui rappelait de bons souvenirs lorsque les temps étaient encore heureux.

La traversée fut difficile. Harry se retrouva trempé au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. Il dut même faire disparaître l'eau régulièrement afin de ne pas se laisser couler. Malgré le vent, la pluie et le froid, Harry se surpris à apprécier la ballade.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas prêter attention aux conditions climatiques ? Huit mois ? Un an ? Ce voyage dans le temps, entre les mondes ou quoi que ce soit, était un véritable réveil pour Harry. Peut-être que cela valait la peine de combattre à nouveau Voldemort. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire en sorte que tout se passe autrement ici. Et, ça commençait par ce château.

Arrivé sur l'île, le sorcier laissa dériver son embarcation. De toute façon, elle disparaîtrait d'ici peu. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant, c'était voir à travers la désillusion du château. Il avait appris à le faire il y a longtemps.

- Ne regarder jamais l'illusion en face, se murmura-t-il. Tu ne pourras le voir que si tu observes ailleurs.

C'était ce qu'Hermione leur avait appris à lui et à Ron. Il se mit donc à contempler les goélands. Ils voltigeaient près des côtes et plongeaient régulièrement pour attraper du poisson. Le château apparu rapidement. Harry n'avait pas perdu la main. C'était une bâtisse sombre et menaçante qui rivalisait en taille avec Poudlard. L'explorer ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Heureusement, elle ne paraissait pas très gardée. Les mangemorts faisaient toujours la même erreur. Ils avaient trop confiance en leur sort. Un sort de désillusion et certainement un charme d'incartabilité. Peut-être même un sort repousse-moldu. Et ça leur suffisait. Harry n'allait pas se plaindre.

Après s'être lui-même désillusionné, le sorcier entreprit d'avancer vers le château, tout en continuant de fixer son regard ailleurs. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver comment pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

OoooOoooO

Sirius exultait. Le professeur Granger était le meilleur qui soit. Ils avaient pu explorer le château toute la semaine sans que Moony n'ait une seule objection à émettre. Bon, il leur avait fallut un certain nombre de potions de vitalité mais Madame Pomfresh avait récemment refait son stock. Et avec la cape d'invisibilité de James, rien ne leur était impossible.

A défaut d'avoir trouvé la bonne salle, ils avaient pu compléter leur carte. Ils avaient même trouvé un nouveau passage secret menant à Pré-au-lard. Mais, James avait refusé qu'ils prennent une bièraubeurre, prétextant sa retenue à finir. Il devenait vraiment trop sérieux. Mais, c'était peut-être dû à la présence d'Evans.

- Eh, James, réclama Sirius, tu veux pas qu'on demande à Evans de venir avec nous ? Elle était plutôt douée pendant nos expéditions, non ?

Son ami lui jeta un regard mauvais, sans même daigner lui répondre. Sirius s'apprêta à s'indigner bruyamment lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Se retournant, il rencontra le regard mordoré d'un jeune loup garou.

- Il est frustré juste qu'elle t'ait appelé Sirius hier alors qu'elle utilise toujours Potter pour lui, lui chuchota Remus. Ça lui passera.

- Mais, c'est pas de ma faute, s'exclama le jeune Black. Si t'avais pas bégayé toute la soirée, ça se serait mieux passé.

James continua cependant son chemin sans même prêter attention à son ami.

- Allez, mon pote, poursuivit Sirius, toujours aussi enjoué. On l'invite cet après midi. Tu feras meilleure impression. Ou tu peux essayer au moins.

Son meilleur ami s'arrêta sans se retourner.

- Et puis, si tu veux. Je te donnerais des cours, s'enfonça l'animagus chien. Après ça, elle te tombera dans les bras.

Ce ne fut que lorsque James lui jeta un regard noir que Sirius comprit son erreur. Celui-ci avait même sorti sa baguette.

- Mais… débuta le jeune Black.

- Silencio !

James avait été rapide et Sirius se retrouva muet avant d'avoir pu dire un mot pour sa défense. Son faux ami se dirigea ensuite vers leur salle commune. Ce traître allait lui voler son idée après l'avoir réduit au silence. Sirius implora Remus du regard pour que celui-ci le libère mais il n'en fit rien. Le jeune sorcier finit donc par suivre ses soit disant amis, dépité.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, le stress de James culminait à son maximum. Il se passait nerveusement la main sur la nuque et se mordillait les lèvres. Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise. Evidemment qu'il n'arrivait pas à séduire Evans. Si elle avait le choix entre ça et Mr Superstar.

Il prit tout de même son courage à deux mains. C'était un Gryffondor par Merlin. Et il s'avança vers Evans qui semblait faire ses devoirs. Sirius n'était, à ce moment-là, pas absolument sûr qu'elle soit faite pour lui.

- Euh… Evans ? commença James, se dandinant nerveusement.

Ce n'était définitivement pas gagné, cette histoire.

- Oui, répondit-elle, en relevant la tête et sans grimacer.

C'était un bon début.

- Eh bien… On se demandait, en fait… balbutia-t-il, en se tournant vers ses amis pour chercher du soutien. On allait explorer un peu… Enfin, tu sais… Chercher la salle aléatoire. Et puis… On se demandait… Comme t'étais avec nous. Tu sais… En retenue. Enfin bref… Si tu voulais venir avec nous.

Evans resta un moment ébahi. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Même Sirius, qui avait pourtant lancé l'idée de l'inviter, n'avait pas bien compris ce que son ami voulait dire. La jeune fille eut néanmoins l'air de comprendre approximativement ce qu'on lui demandais.

- Donc, vous allez marauder dans le château, maintenant, résuma-t-elle. Et, tu voudrais que je vous accompagne ?

Dis comme ça, ça semblait une mauvaise idée.

- Euh… Ouais, répondit James, plein d'espoir.

Sirius sentait déjà venir la catastrophe. Il aurait bien aidé son ami mais celui-ci l'avait rendu muet. Il méritait bien une bonne gifle.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. J'ai trop de devoirs à rattraper à cause de la semaine dernière.

Ça, c'était inhabituel. Où étaient passés les cris, les insultes et la gifle ? C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, James avait, comme disait Remus, une légère baisse de confiance en soi en ce qui concernait Lily Evans.

- Ah ! Euh… Plus tard, alors, tenta James.

- Oui, peut-être plus tard, lui accorda la Gryffondor, avec un sourire crispé.

Ça, c'était inespéré. Lily Evans et James parlant quasiment cordialement. Ça restait encore un peu bancal Evans attendait le faux pas de James et James craignait de dire une connerie. Mais, c'était un début.

Se retournant vers ses amis, James avait un sourire digne de McGonagall lorsqu'elle avait repris la coupe des maisons à Slughorn l'an dernier. Il passa devant eux sans sembler les voir et s'engagea dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir à la recherche de cette salle.

Il ne restait qu'un seul point négatif. James n'avait eu aucune punition pour l'avoir réduit au silence. Sirius réfléchissait donc au meilleur moyen d'assouvir sa vengeance en se dirigeant vers les cachots, où ils commenceraient leurs recherches.

OoooOoooO

Harry se retrouvait devant le château. Il comptabilisait une seule et unique entrée qui devait bien sur être gardée. Il avait pourtant fait le tout complet de la forteresse. En vain. Il avait testé les murs en quête de passages secrets. Mais rien. Peut être y avait-il un passage menant plus loin sur l'île mais le sorcier n'avait pas le temps de retourner chaque are de ce rocher.

Il ne restait donc que l'entrée principale. Mais, comment passer ? Il pouvait se rendre parfaitement invisible grâce à sa cape mais il ne savait traverser ni les murs ni les portes. Il pouvait toujours essayer les fenêtres. Il n'en voyait aucune d'ouverte mais il serait plus facile de voir un éventuel témoin à sa présence.

Harry s'apprêtait à vérifier celles du premier étage lorsqu'il sentit une vague de magie déferler devant le château.

- Qu'est-ce… s'exclama-t-il, en se mettant à l'abri d'un rocher.

Ce qu'il vit le déconcerta. Une douzaine de personnes venait d'apparaître devant la grande porte du château. Ils avaient certainement pris un portoloin. Mais, ce qui avait impressionné Harry, c'était que la plupart des personnes ayant apparues étaient stupéfixiées. Le sorcier n'avait jamais vu d'être stupéfixié utilisant ce mode de transport. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait d'ailleurs pensé que c'était impossible. Pour avoir vécu plusieurs voyages en portoloin, ce devait être horriblement inconfortable de cette façon.

Les deux sorciers encore sur leurs pieds frappèrent trois coups à la porte sans se préoccuper des autres individus. Harry vit alors porte s'ouvrir lentement. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple d'emprunter cet accès.

Profitant de sa cachette, il revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité. Un sortilège de désillusion ne suffirait pas s'il devait se tenir à moins d'un mètre des mangemorts. Celle-ci vola dans le vent avant qu'il ne puisse la rabattre contre son corps. Empoignant sa baguette, le sorcier se lança un charme de discrétion(1) avant de s'avancer vers la sombre bâtisse.

Le plus difficile allait être de passer par l'embrasure de la porte. Il devrait s'occuper de ne pas toucher quoi que ce soit et encore moins l'un des sorciers.

La tâche se compliqua lorsque trois nouveaux sorciers vinrent en aide à leurs condisciples. Chaque sorcier fit léviter deux corps pour les emmener à l'intérieur du château. Ils entrèrent rapidement les uns à la suite des autres et la porte commença à se refermer dès que le dernier sorcier fut passé.

Harry s'élança vers l'ouverture pour ne pas se retrouver coincé à l'extérieur. Il n'aurait que peu de marge de manœuvre pour ne pas entrer en collision avec l'un des sorciers mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

La porte se referma juste derrière lui et Harry s'immobilisa. L'un des sorciers était revenu sur ses pas. Il regardait droit en direction du sorcier dissimulé. Harry dut se répéter mentalement qu'il était à la fois sous sa cape et sous sortilège de désillusion pour se confirmer que le sorcier ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Eric ! exigea l'un des mangemorts. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le dénommé Eric se retourna et s'empressa de suivre les autres.

- Rien, répondit-il, non sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. J'ai cru voir quelque chose dehors.

Le deuxième mangemort s'esclaffa.

- Quelque chose ? Sur ce caillou ? railla-t-il. Tu t'es pris un doloris de trop, mon pauvre.

Une fois que tous eurent disparus dans l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs, Harry se permis un soupir. Il tenta de faire quelques pas mais sa cape d'invisibilité s'était prise dans la porte.

Harry laissa échapper un juron. Elle était coincée. Sa précieuse cape. Et, au vu du bruit qu'avait fait la porte en se refermant, il était hors de question de la rouvrir. Le sorcier se décida alors à lancer un sort de découpe, à contrecoeur.

Une fois libéré, il n'hésita pas entre la poursuite des sorciers au premier étage et une descente aux cachots. Connaissant les mangemorts et leur maître, Harry était prêt à parier que les cachots contiendraient les secrets les plus importants.

Avant de s'engager, le jeune sorcier jugea opportun de tester les éventuels sorts défensifs. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Harry lança donc un sort de métamorphose à l'un des cailloux qui trainait dans l'entrée. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec la réplique de Patmol qu'il soumit rapidement à un sortilège de mutisme. Inutile de se faire repérer pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Le chien avança vers les cachots, sans rencontrer aucun obstacle. Les mangemorts étaient décidément trop confiants. Persuadé que personne ne connaissait l'existence de cette île, encore moins celle du château, ils ne mettaient même pas en place les défenses les plus élémentaires.

Après avoir métamorphoser le chien en caillou, Harry se mit donc en marche, rasant les murs, cherchant une cachette du regard à chaque pas et s'arrêtant régulièrement à l'affut du moindre bruit. En arrivant à la première intersection, il n'avait rencontré personne.

Pour descendre aux cachots, il dut prendre les escaliers. Malheureusement, ceux-ci se révélèrent très étroits et ne lui permettraient pas de croiser qui que soit. Il devrait compter sur sa chance légendaire.

Au fur et à mesure de la descente, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde. Ce n'était pas seulement de la magie noire. C'était plus que ça. Arrivé à mi-chemin, la sensation devenait oppressante. Le sorcier continua néanmoins. Il lui semblait que la magie était pervertie. Plus sombre, plus dense. Etouffante même.

Il continua tout de même à descendre les marches et voyait enfin l'étage inférieur. Il n'avait plus que quelques marches avant d'atteindre le couloir.

- Dépêche-toi ! souffla une voix. J'en peux plus de cette ambiance.

Quelqu'un se dirigeait vers lui. Et, de toute évidence, on allait s'engager dans l'escalier.

(1) Sort de discrétion : camoufle (ne les supprime pas intégralement) les bruits que l'on peut faire en marchant par exemple.

OoooOoooO

Sirius avait réussit à vaincre le sort de mutisme… en faisant les yeux doux à Remus. Il fallait qu'il s'entraine un peu aux sortilèges informulés. Il avait néanmoins retrouvé sa voix et l'utilisait consciencieusement.

- James ! assenait-il. Je m'ennui. On est déjà passé par là.

- Le principe de la salle, expliqua patiemment Remus. C'est qu'elle se déplace dans le château, Si'. Donc, elle peut se trouver même dans un coin qu'on a déjà visiter.

- Mais, elle peut aussi être dans un endroit qu'on connaît pas, rétorqua Sirius. Et, ce serait beaucoup plus drôle là-bas.

Le loup garou soupira bruyamment.

- Il a pas tord, Rem', concéda James.

- Deux contre un ! brailla Sirius. On y va.

- Et toi Pete ? demanda l'héritier des Potter, sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de son ami.

- Ben… On pourrait continuer à remplir la carte, non ?

Sirius, tout sourire, se tourna vers Remus, qui s'avoua vaincu.

- Ok, on te suis, sale cabot, céda le loup garou, amusé par le comportement de son ami.

Ils s'engagèrent donc plus profondément dans les cachots, esquivant la salle commune des Serpentards pour éviter d'être tenté de jeter quelques bombabouses, dixit James. Il ne voulait surtout pas entamer sa maigre entente avec Evans.

Ils firent donc un détour passant par le couloir menant aux cuisines pour prendre un petit escalier totalement délabré, caché derrière la statue d'un sorcier particulièrement repoussant. Remus leur avait dit son nom mais Sirius n'avait vu aucun intérêt à le retenir.

Cet escalier menait à un étage sombre et poussiéreux. Si les quatre amis en avaient exploré une partie, qui s'était révélée peu intéressante, à moins d'aimer les vieilleries et la poussière, cela faisait depuis l'année dernière qu'ils bloquaient devant une porte qui demeurait irrémédiablement close.

Ils avaient tenté un sortilège d'ouvre-porte, d'explosion et même de découpe. Ils avaient cajolé, menacé la porte. Mais, rien n'y avait fait. Sirius avait même tenté de forcé la serrure selon une méthode moldue que Andrew Perks lui avait apprise. Ça ne devait pas être très efficace car ils étaient restés du mauvais côté de la porte.

Un accès si bien gardé ne pouvait que mené que dans un endroit passionnant et plein de surprises.

- T'as pris le parchemin, Moony ? demanda James.

Acquiesçant, Remus sorti un morceau de parchemin de sa robe de sorcier et commença à comparer les écritures. En effet, Evans leur avait fait remarquer la veille que des runes étaient gravées autour la poignée de porte. Elles n'étaient visibles que si le sorcier avait le regard à la hauteur de la poignée et les garçons ne s'en étaient jamais aperçu jusque là.

Remus étant le seul à avoir fait de l'étude de Runes, c'était à lui qu'était revenu la tâche de traduire ce qui était inscrit sur la porte.

- J'ai pas pu traduire grand chose mais on peut essayer, avertit-il.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais fut devancer par le loup garou.

- Ça ne fait que deux jours qu'on l'a découvert, accusa-t-il. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Penaud, l'animagus fit un geste d'excuse et le laissa passer. Remus s'agenouilla et compara ses notes avec l'original.

- Bon, alors, débuta-t-il, hésitant. Ce sont des Runes Anciennes et peu utilisées de nos jours. Certaines Runes s'imbriquent dans d'autres et ça peut changer tout le sens.

- Remus ! se plaignit Peter.

- Ouais, Rem', ajouta James. On te demande le sens de ce truc. Pas un cours d'étude de Runes.

Leur ami fut désarçonné. Il leur fit un sourire d'excuse avant de reprendre.

- J'essaye juste de dire que comme je ne connais pas le sens de toutes les runes, quelque chose peut m'échapper et changer tout le sens.

- Ok, on a comprit, acquiesça James. Si quelque chose arrive, ce sera pas ta faute. Ça te va ?

Le loup garou soupira mais continua.

- Bien. Je dirai d'abord, qu'il ne faut qu'une seule personne dans le couloir. Sinon ça ne marchera pas. Ça, c'est à peu près sûr. Ensuite, quelqu'un devra lancer un rictusempra suivi immédiatement d'un alohomora avant d'ouvrir la porte. Enfin, quelque chose comme ça.

Il jeta un regard implorant à ses compagnons.

- Mais, on peut attendre que ce soit plus clair.

- Non ! s'exclamèrent à la fois James et Sirius.

- Je vais le faire, ajouta Sirius, sur de lui.

Après tout, c'était son idée. Il n'allait pas laisser un de ses amis prendre un risque. Il s'avança vers la porte et leur fit signe de remonter l'escalier. Voyant qu'ils hésitaient, il détendit l'ambiance.

- Allez, les gars. Je sais que je vais vous manquer. Mais, vous me reverrez dans à peine trente secondes.

Réprimant un sourire, James lui mit une grande claque dans le dos en prenant son ton le plus condescendant.

- Foire pas tout, Patmol.

Il monta les marches en lui tirant la langue. Rapidement suivi par Peter qui se retourna au dernier moment.

- Fais attention quand même.

Remus, lui, n'eut pas besoin de le dire. Sirius pouvait le lire sur son visage. Il monta lentement mais, l'animagus savait qu'il était prêt à accourir au moindre bruit.

Laisser seul, Sirius expira longuement. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ça se passe mal puisque ça venait de Remus. Il s'avança, baguette en main. Après avoir lancer les deux sorts tel que le loup garou venait de l'expliquer, Sirius attrapa la poignée.

Il reçu un coup de jus monumental et voltigea deux mètres plus loin, un peu sonné. Remus, comme prévu, bondi sur lui en quelques secondes. Sirius releva la tête tant bien que mal et poussa un juron.

La porte était toujours aussi bien fermée.

- Je t'avais dit que j'avais pas tout traduit, le morigéna le lycanthrope. Espèce d'idiot. T'aurais pu mourir.

Après une pause pendant laquelle James et Peter s'étaient accroupis, eux aussi, autour du blessé, il ajouta :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Euh… Réveillé, tenta Sirius, confus. J'ai été un peu sonné mais ça va aller.

Ses amis le regardèrent suspicieusement. En effet, il avait les mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Mais, ils ne pouvaient pas entendre le bourdonnement qui emplissait ses oreilles. Et, ils ne pouvaient certainement pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait une grande tâche noire qui s'étendait au milieu de son champ de vision.

- A l'infirmerie, décrétèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Sans tenir compte des protestations de Sirius, ils l'aidèrent à se relever pour l'emmener vers les étages supérieurs et surtout vers l'infirmerie. James prit la tête de la marche pendant que Remus soutenait son ami et que Peter restait à l'arrière. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas loin de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Arrivé à l'étage au dessus, Sirius tenta une diversion.

- Eh ! les appela-t-il. On pourrait faire une pause aux cuisines. Ça me remettrait sur pied mieux que l'infirmerie.

En effet, l'animagus se sentait de mieux en mieux. Il arrivait à se coordonner plus facilement et n'avait plus ce bourdonnement agaçant qui lui emplissait la tête. Ses amis étaient en train de considérer la proposition quand ils entendirent du bruit.

Ils se cachèrent rapidement derrière la statue de l'immonde sorcier – Yardley Platt, Sirius se rappelait soudain de son nom- et écoutèrent discrètement.

- Je t'ai dit de pas t'en faire comme ça, fit une voix. Tu nous fais honte, là.

Une bande de Serpentards venait d'apparaître au détour d'un couloir.

OoooOoooO

Harry avait deux options : Soit il se retrouvait coincé dans l'escalier par les deux sorciers qui s'approchaient et il devrait remonter avant eux au risque de se faire prendre, soit il tentait de descendre avant qu'un des deux sorciers ne s'engage dans l'escalier au risque de le bousculer et de se faire prendre.

Il choisit la deuxième option. Il ne lui restait que deux marches. C'était faisable. Il descendit une marche et s'apprêtait à s'élancer pour devancer les deux mangemorts quand un bras apparut dans son champ de vision.

L'un des deux sorciers lui tournait le dos et se tenait appuyé contre le mur, ôtant toute possibilité de passer à Harry. Il faudrait se contenter du plan B : Remonter les escaliers avant les deux sorciers.

- C'est vraiment un endroit effrayant, commentait le premier sorcier, un grand blond à la carrure imposante.

- M'en parle pas, lui répondit l'autre, plus petit et bedonnant. Ça fait un mois que je suis ici et je m'y fais toujours pas.

Harry remonta lentement en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur sa cape. Ça ne serait pas le moment. S'il voulait en profiter pour espionner ses ennemis, il allait devoir être adroit et discret – ce qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire depuis presque un an maintenant.

- Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir travailler en haut, regretta le blond. C'est beaucoup moins difficile là-haut.

- Te plains pas, le réprimanda le deuxième sorcier. Si t'es ici, c'est qu'on te fais suffisamment confiance. Là-haut, ce ne sont que des larbins.

- Oui, mais ils n'ont pas à s'occuper de ce… cette chose, répondit l'autre, avec une moue dégoûtée.

Harry continua à monter doucement. Il se tenait environ trois marches au-dessus du premier sorcier et heureusement pour lui, les deux hommes étaient plus occupés à discuter qu'à avancer.

- Tais-toi, lui intima le petit sorcier. On ne doit pas en parler en dehors de la Chambre.

- Comme si quelqu'un allait venir ici. Et puis, il y a personne avec nous.

Le second sorcier poussa un soupir et ordonna à l'autre d'avancer. Ce fut plus compliqué pour Harry après ça. Il devait se dépêcher de monter les marches, tout en gardant un œil sur les deux hommes qui se pressaient derrière lui.

- Mais, quand même, repris le blond. Qu'est-ce qui arrive à ceux… Enfin, ceux qui survivent ?

Harry, qui gardait un œil sur les deux hommes, vit le plus trapu s'arrêter, choqué.

- Pour l'instant, ça n'est jamais arrivé, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Et, tais-toi, maintenant.

Il se remit en marche et fit accélérer son collègue, qui n'en menait pas large. Au même moment, Harry atteignit la dernière marche. Il se colla au mur afin de laisser passer les deux sorciers sans qu'aucun ne sente sa présence. Ils avançaient, à présent, dans un silence total. Sans intérêt donc.

Il redescendit en vitesse les marches, mais dut s'arrêter avant la fin. La pression de l'obscure magie, qui emplissait les lieux, était à peine supportable. Il finit tout de même la descente pour se retrouver dans un cul de sac.

OoooOoooO

Une bande de Serpentard venait d'apparaître au détour d'un couloir. Sirius les reconnaissait sans peine. Jugson, Gibbon et Rokwood.

De l'avis de Sirius, Titus Jugson était un lourdaud pathétique qui ne savait pas aligner plus de trois mots et dont le cerveau était plus ou moins introuvable. Il devait tout de même avouer qu'il était particulièrement inventif lorsqu'il s'agissait d'effrayer les première année.

Andrew Gibbon était aussi crétin que le premier mais beaucoup plus doué pour le cacher. C'était un garçon banal, ni très grand ni très petit, ni trop gros ni trop mince. Il était néanmoins craint par la plupart des élèves, de par son caractère emporté et explosif.

Augustus Rokwood était, de loin, le pire des trois. Il était plus malin et plus sournois que ces acolytes. Un vrai Serpentard. Il avait même réussi à se mettre dans la poche une bonne partie des professeurs. C'était un grand échalas. Plus grand même que Sirius. Mais en moins athlétique.

- J'aime pas beaucoup cette idée, marmonnait Gibbon, visiblement ennuyé.

Un ricanement cruel lui répondit.

- Personne te demande ton avis, lui rétorqua Rokwood. On t'ordonne, tu obéis. C'est plutôt simple.

Gibbon se renfrogna.

- Et si on y arrive pas, demanda Jugson. Qu'est-ce qui nous arrivera ?

Réplique pertinente puisque Rokwood prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

- Il vaut mieux ne pas y penser, siffla-t-il. On ne va rien rater, c'est compris ?

S'il n'avait pas été coincé derrière une statue, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, Sirius aurait éclaté de rire. Jugson qui, après Hargrid, était le sorcier le plus imposant physiquement de Poudlard, avait reculé de trois pas devant Rokwood, le Serpentard efflanqué et celui-ci n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette.

Les trois garçons s'étaient cependant rapprochés de leur cachette et s'ils reculaient d'encore quelques pas, ils pourraient les voir. Ce n'était pas vraiment grave, Sirius était sur de pouvoir s'en charger seul. Ou peut-être avec l'aide de James. Mais, la conversation semblait trop intéressante pour qu'ils en restent là.

- On aura qu'à jeter les sorts avant de partir, continua Rokwood. Comme prévu. On verra aussi si Rogue n'a pas un ou deux sorts utiles. Ça nous permettra de le tester un peu. Ça aussi, c'est prévu.

Il jeta un regard peu amène à ses camarades avant d'ajouter :

- Maintenant, plus un mot sur le sujet. Sinon…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Les deux sorciers, laissés sur place, se dévisagèrent un instant. Ils poussèrent un soupir, résignés et se mirent en marche à la suite de leur compagnon, en trainant des pieds.

Quand ils furent sûrs que plus personne ne trainait dans les parages, les quatre amis sortirent de leur cachette.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Peter venait de résumer toutes leurs pensées.

- Il semblerait qu'ils préparent un sale coup, expliqua James. Donc, c'est à nous de les devancer.

Pourquoi Sirius n'y avait pas déjà pensé ? Il venait de retrouver son meilleur ami, non transformé par sa passion pour Evans. Il était prêt à y aller sur le champ.

- Ça m'a l'air un peu plus que ça, James, le contredit Remus.

Ses trois amis se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

- Ils avaient l'air d'avoir sacrément la frousse, expliqua-t-il.

- Ouais, Rokwood peut être franchement flippant quand il veut, avoua Sirius, à regret.

- Non, objecta son ami. Même Rokwood. Même lui semblait effrayé. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas vu mais… Moi, je l'ai senti.

Les trois animagus se sentirent mal à l'aise. Remus était parfois triste lorsqu'il abordait le sujet de ses extra-sens. Encore maintenant, sa lycanthropie était un sujet délicat.

- Bon, alors, y a un truc louche, résuma Peter, circonspect.

- Et, faut qu'on en sache plus, ajouta James, plus enjoué.

- On va fouiller leur affaire, finit Sirius, ravi.

La bonne humeur de Remus revint devant le manège de ses amis. Il sourit, visiblement amusé et se tourna vers Sirius. Celui-ci aurait dû se douter que ç'était de mauvaise augure.

- Pas le temps maintenant, affirma le loup garou. On se rendait à l'infirmerie pour notre grand blessé, je vous rappelle.

La gaîté de Sirius retomba dans la seconde. C'était injuste.

- Mais, Remus ! s'indigna-t-il. Je vais bien. Regarde !

Sirius se mit à danser devant ses amis.

- Tu vois ? Super coordination. Je suis prêt pour un match de quidditch.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent bizarrement.

- Ça y est ! s'exclama James. Ça a atteins le cerveau.

Et ils se retournèrent pour remonter vers le rez-de-chaussée. Sirius leur courut après.

- Eh ! Attendez-moi !

Mais, ses amis s'étaient arrêtés devant un mur. Sirius se pencha pour regarder. Une porte venait d'apparaître devant eux. Une petite porte, banale qui aurait pu passer inaperçue si les quatre complices ne connaissait pas ce château par cœur.

- Eh ! C'est quoi ce truc ? s'étonna-t-il. On l'a jamais vu.

Remus se tourna vers lui, désespéré.

- Tu veux rire ? entendit-il son ami lui dire.

- Ah, ouais ! comprit Sirius, avec contrariété. La salle aléatoire.

- On la cherche juste depuis le début de la semaine, se moqua James.

- J'étais un peu désorienté, tenta le pauvre Gryffondor. On m'emmenait à l'infirmerie, je te signale.

- Et, tu préfères qu'on y aille maintenant ? proposa Peter, mi-soucieux, mi-amusé.

Sans les écouter plus longtemps, Sirius poussa la porte et entra dans une salle immense. Il y trônait quatre statues de sorciers grandeur nature. Elles étaient majestueuses et impressionnantes.

- C'est bien la salle ! s'exclama James en fouillant frénétiquement dans ses poches.

Il en sortit son espèce de peluche qu'il leur avait montré lors de sa première retenue et commença à l'agiter sans douceur.

OoooOoooO

L'étage inférieur ne se constituait en tout et pour tout que d'un couloir menant à deux portes. Situées l'une en face de l'autre, Harry s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Il sentait que l'obscure magie de ce lieu provenait de sa droite.

Le jeune sorcier commença par vérifier l'autre porte. Pour éviter les mauvaises surprises en s'attaquant à l'autre.

Poussant la porte de la main droite, il gardait sa baguette prête dans la gauche. Curieusement, la porte ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Elle s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce qui ressemblait à une cellule.

C'était une pièce ronde, sans fenêtre et qui ne semblait pas avoir été un jour nettoyée. Un seau à l'odeur inquiétante était entreposé dans un coin et des os, probablement de grands mammifères, parsemaient le sol.

Harry entendit soudain un bruit derrière lui. Quelqu'un allait sortir de la seconde pièce. Sortant de la cellule, il referma précautionneusement la porte. Quand un homme sortit de la pièce, il se colla au mur pour ne pas gêner sa progression. De sa place, Harry ne pouvait pas voir l'intérieur de la pièce. Il se rapprocha pour jeter un coup d'œil mais un deuxième homme apparu au même moment.

Il était un peu plus petit que Harry, assez efflanqué et presque chauve.

- Tu vas m'en chercher un nouveau, tu l'installes et tu nettoies la salle, ordonna-t-il à son subordonné. On commencera une nouvelle session demain.

De ce sorcier émanait une cruauté que Harry n'associerait même pas aux pires mangemorts qu'il avait combattu. Le jeune professeur avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un nouveau Voldemort.

Ce qui se passait dans ce château devait être du fait de cet homme. Il semblait diriger les opérations et cheminait dans ce château comme s'il était chez lui et non dans un lieu où la magie avait été irrémédiablement souillée, comme le reste des mangemorts.

Lorsque les deux sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier, Harry s'empressa de sortir Arnold, son boursouflet. Celui-ci était éveillé, signe que James était en train de l'appeler quelque part dans Poudlard. Il n'y aurait pas pu avoir de pire timing.

Avant de commencer son voyage de retour, Harry avait encore quelques actions à mener ici. Pour faire au plus vite, il décida de compliquer les choses dans ce château sinistre. Il appliqua un collaporta suivi d'un sort de glue perpétuelle. Ça ne tiendrait pas réellement éternellement. Harry n'avait jamais beaucoup pratiqué ce sort et Hermione aurait fait mieux. Mais ça ralentirait certainement les choses.

En entamant la montée des escaliers, il eut une nouvelle idée. Il avait gardé avec lui le miroir à double sens de Sirius. Aujourd'hui, il allait lui servir.

En le fixant au mur à hauteur de visage, ça lui permettrait de savoir ce qui allait se passer à cet étage. Un sort de désillusion permettrait de le camoufler. Cela fait, Harry chercha à sortir le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible du château pour se rendre à Poudlard.

OoooOoooO

Sirius était ébahi. Ils venaient de trouver une salle qu'ils n'avaient jamais visitée. C'était toujours une fête pour eux. Sirius bondissait de statue en statue, James visitait les quatre coins de la salle tandis que Remus examinait les tentures et que Peter restait figé devant la statue qui devait représenter Godric Gryffondor.

Les quatre amis convergèrent vers Peter. La statue représentait un sorcier de haute taille, à l'allure fière et à la carrure imposante. Il tenait à la main son épée le long de son flanc.

Sirius remarque que James ne regardait pas la même chose que ses amis. Suivant son regard, il aperçu cette chose sur la tête de la statue de Rowena Serdaigle. Ce que leur professeur cherchait. Ce qu'il avait demander à James de chercher pour lui. Son moyen de se venger du sort de mutisme qu'il lui avait jeter.

- Eh, James ! l'appela-t-il. C'est ça que tu dois empêcher n'importe lequel d'entre nous de toucher, non ?

Et, Sirius attrapa le diadème.

**OoooOoooO**

Merci de m'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous avez trouvé la référence pour Tirion Caïs ? C'est un peu tordu, je vous l'avoue.

Dans le prochain, on aura le pov de James et de Remus normalement. On devrait en savoir plus sur la Serpentard qui avait accompagner Harry dans le parc de Poudlard lors de la dernière pleine lune (en lui disant que quelqu'un voulait le voir).

Si vous avez aimer (ou non d'ailleurs), laissez moi une petite review.


	7. Effort et réconfort

**Une seconde vie**

**Note d'auteur :**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Ça me fait plaisir et me fait avancer plus vite.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On revient aux Maraudeurs. Un peu d'action et un peu de détente pour les quatre amis (surtout pour l'un d'eux).

**Disclaimer : **

Identique aux précédents chapitres.

**Résume :**

A 21 ans, il devient professeur de Défense dans un monde différent lors de la sixième de ses parents et de leurs amis. Lors d'une visite dans un sombre endroit dirigé par Voldemort, Harry apprend que des expériences odieuses y sont menées sous les ordres d'un cruel personnage. Pendant ce temps, les Maraudeurs rodent dans le château et y découvre une salle et un objet qu'ils avaient interdiction d'approcher. Malheureusement, Sirius n'obéit que rarement.

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoooOoooO**

**Effort et réconfort**

James ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils avaient trouvé la salle que le professeur Granger recherchait. Elle ressemblait à qu'il lui avait expliqué : Une salle immense et très ancienne, quatre statues monumentales représentant les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et le diadème. Le diadème, cette chose hautement dangereuse qu'il ne devait toucher sous aucun prétexte. Sirius avait toujours été téméraire, voire idiot parfois. Mais là, il décrochait la palme. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

Au moment même où Sirius avait attrapé le diadème, il avait perdu conscience. Ses trois amis s'étaient précipités sur lui mais ils n'avaient pu le réveiller. Malgré leurs cris, les secousses, les yeux de l'animagus restaient clos. James voulut retirer l'objet des mains de son ami, qu'il agrippait avec force. Mais, Remus l'en empêcha brutalement.

Le loup garou retira son pull et l'enroula autour de ses mains. Il avait raison, bien sur. Si cette chose avait mit Sirius dans cet état, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça ne leur arrive pas à eux aussi. Remus tenta de tirer le diadème hors des mains de Sirius. Mais c'était peine perdue, ce dernier y était littéralement accroché.

Que faisait le professeur Granger ? James l'avait pourtant prévenu il y avait au moins dix minutes. Il ne pouvait pas être si loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna Peter, totalement paniqué.

- L'infirmerie ? proposa James, interrogeant Remus du regard.

Celui-ci acquiesça et sortit sa baguette quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Le nouveau professeur de Défense entra avant de se rendre compte de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Sirius ! s'écria-t-il, se précipitant à ses côtés, poussant sans ménagement Remus et Peter au passage.

Il était habillé à la moldue. Pas étonnant qu'il ait mit tant de temps pour venir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans le monde moldu pendant que Sirius manquait de mourir. James espérait que maintenant, ça irait mieux.

- Professeur, intervint James. Il a touché le diadème et après…

Le sorcier le fit taire d'un geste.

- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il, sans cesser de regarder Sirius.

- Une minute, peut-être deux, répondit Remus, en se plaçant derrière le professeur.

Tout en murmurant frénétiquement, leur professeur enleva ses gants. Comme si c'était le moment de se mettre à l'aise.

- Ecartez-vous, leur ordonna-t-il, les repoussant le plus loin possible de leur ami.

- Mais, professeur… commença James.

Mais, il ne put terminer sa phrase car deux choses arrivèrent au même moment : Le professeur Granger attrapa le diadème à mains nues comme Sirius un peu plus tôt qui lui-même se mit à hurler.

Sirius se tortillait au sol comme s'il était sous le sortilège de Doloris. Il semblait tenter d'enlever sa main du diadème mais leur professeur lui tenait fermement les doigts serrés dessus.

- Professeur, s'indigna Remus, tremblotant. Que faites-vous ? Vous lui faites mal ! Professeur !

Mais, le sorcier ne s'arrêta pas. Il garda la main de Sirius solidement fermée jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne cesse de hurler. Le calme revint dans l'immense pièce. Et James se rendit compte que ni lui ni aucun de ses amis n'avait bougé lors de la scène. Ils avaient tous été figés d'horreur. Autant pour le courage des Gryffondors.

Ils convergèrent tous vers leur ami tandis que leur professeur jetait le diadème un peu plus loin. James remarqua que l'objet avait noircit et s'était ratatiné. Une mince fumée opaque s'en échappait.

- Sirius ! Sirius ! s'exclamèrent Remus et Peter tandis que leur imbécile d'ami semblait revenir à lui.

James se focalisa sur l'animagus. Il tentait difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières devaient être trop lourdes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea James en se tournant vers son professeur. Est-ce qu'il va aller mieux ?

- Il va juste être un peu fatigué mais il n'aura pas de séquelles, répondit-il, le regard dur. Je croyais vous avoir interdit de toucher à ça.

Il désigna le diadème qui ne ressemblait plus au magnifique bijou qui ornait la tête de la statue de Rowena Serdaigle. Ce n'était plus qu'un amas de ferraille noircie qui avait glissé jusque dans un coin de la pièce.

- Je suis désolé, professeur, s'excusa James, affecté. Tout est allé si vite. J'ai pas eu le temps de…

Il se tut lorsque son professeur soupira.

- Non, James, objecta-t-il, en détournant le regard. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était trop dangereux. Je suis désolé. Aidez-moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Entre temps, Sirius avait repris des forces. Il s'était assis et semblait moins pâle que quelques secondes auparavant.

- L'infirmerie ? C'est obligatoire ? s'offusqua-t-il, avec juste un peu moins de véhémence que d'habitude.

Il allait beaucoup mieux, effectivement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Il se passe que vous avez faillit mourir à cause de votre imprudence Mr Black, l'accusa Granger.

Apparemment, il avait arrêté de les appeler par leurs prénoms.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas lorsque je dis que cet objet est trop dangereux et que vous ne devez le toucher sous aucun prétexte ?

Sirius eut le bon goût de paraître mal à l'aise. Il se dandina sur place et se força à sourire.

- Maintenant, à l'infirmerie si vous ne voulez pas que je finisse ce que vous avez commencé, ordonna-t-il, d'un ton plus doux.

Sirius tenta de se lever mais, Remus dut lui venir en aide car il manqua de tomber.

- Attendez professeur ! demanda le loup garou, supportant le poids de Sirius malgré celui-ci qui gigotait pour se défaire de sa poigne. On pourrait savoir ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Le sorcier ramassa le fichu diadème sans répondre puis se retourna vers Remus. Il le fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- C'est quelque chose que vous ne devriez pas savoir, éluda-t-il, en sortant de la salle. Ça ne vous concerne pas.

Ça, c'était une des phrases qui agaçaient le plus James. De quel droit leur disait-il qu'ils n'étaient pas concernés ? Après Sirius, après les cris et tout ce qui avait suivi, c'était injuste.

- Mais, professeur, risqua-t-il, indigné. On est concerné maintenant. Regardez nous ! On a le droit de savoir.

Le sorcier dut voir quelque chose dans les yeux de James car son expression changea. Son air buté céda la place à la résignation.

- C'est vrai, leur accorda-t-il, en revenant dans la pièce, refermant la porte d'un geste sec. J'ai été à votre place un jour. Je comprends. Posez-moi vos questions.

Si James fut prit de cours, ce ne fut pas le cas de Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant le diadème.

- Ceci, expliqua-t-il, en montrant l'objet maintenant rabougri. Ceci était le diadème appartenant à Rowena Serdaigle.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Sirius, toujours aussi exubérant.

Mais, il fut vite stoppé par un coup de coude de Remus.

- En effet, continua le professeur de Défense, sans tenir compte de leur ami. Il a disparut, il y a bien longtemps et n'a pas été retrouvé par la bonne personne.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Sirius, cette fois sans être arrêté par Remus. Par qui ?

Le professeur Granger soupira.

- C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas vous dire.

- Quoi ! s'écria James, interloqué par l'aplomb de son professeur. Mais, vous deviez tout nous dire.

- Non, répondit posément le concerné. Je vous ai dit de poser vos questions. Je ne répondrais qu'à celle que je jugerais judicieuses.

- Mais… tenta James, déçu par la tromperie du sorcier.

- Non, on ne discute pas ça, menaça-t-il. C'est ça ou rien.

Ni James ni aucun de ses amis n'osa protester. Il semblait sérieux.

- Donc, reprit-il, après s'être assuré que personne ne le couperait encore. Ce sorcier a prit cet objet pour sa 'collection personnelle' et lui a jeté un sort. Un sort de magie noire. Non, Mr Black, je ne vous dirais pas lequel. Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître ce sujet, ajouta-t-il, voyant l'animagus ouvrir la bouche. Voilà pour votre question, Mr Lupin. Quelque chose d'autre ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda Sirius. Je veux dire, quand j'ai touché le diadème.

Le professeur Granger réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment un expert dans ce domaine. Mais, je dirai que le sort qui a été jeté sur le diadème a fait de cet objet, une chose plus ou moins vivante. Ou un peu entre deux.

Les quatre amis en restèrent bouche bée.

- Et, lorsque tu es entré en contact avec, continua-t-il patiemment. Cette chose a dû trouver qu'un… réceptacle humain serait plus approprié. Enfin, j'imagine.

- Je vais vomir, avoua Sirius, palissant à vue d'œil.

James comprenait son ami. L'idée que ça lui était arrivé le rendait lui aussi un peu malade.

- Comme une possession ? s'enquit Peter, inquiet pour la santé de Sirius.

- Pas vraiment, expliqua Granger. Disons plutôt que ça lui drainait toute sa magie pour la remplacer par la sienne. Ou quelque chose de ce genre.

James frissonna et se rapprocha de son ami. Il l'avait vraiment échappé belle.

- Et que serait-il arrivé si vous n'étiez pas arrivé ? risqua Remus.

- Eh bien… hésita leur professeur, mal à l'aise. Ça n'est pas très important. De toute façon, c'était le seul objet de la sorte à Poudlard. Vous ne risquez pas de retomber sur quelque chose de ce genre.

James ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui se serait passé et, finalement, il n'avait pas très envie de le savoir. A en juger par la tête de Sirius, lui non plus ne voulait rien savoir.

- Et comment… comment avez-vous fait pour… vous savez… sauver Sirius ? questionna James, cherchant la façon adéquate d'exposer la situation.

Le professeur Granger resta silencieux un long moment. James crut même qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Il les jaugea du regard quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Il ôta ses gants que James ne l'avait même pas vu remettre depuis l'incident.

- C'est une assez longue histoire, avoua-t-il, dévoilant sa main droite, sur laquelle s'étendait une sorte de tatouage. Pour faire court, lorsque j'étais jeune, à peine plus vieux que vous, j'étais certainement aussi stupide que Mr Black ici présent.

James sourit à cette idée. Personne n'était aussi stupide que Sirius. Son imbécile d'ami n'avait pas d'égal dans ce domaine.

- Et j'ai fait une bêtise similaire à la sienne, ajouta-t-il, un sombre sourire aux lèvres. Je ne vous décrirais pas ce qui est arrivé. Toujours est-il que j'étais dans un état lamentable.

James le cru sur parole, après ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

- Bref, j'ai eu la chance, moi aussi, d'avoir un de mes professeurs qui m'a sauvé la vie, expliqua-t-il, le regard perdu dans le vide. Mais, ça n'a pas été sans contrepartie.

James remarqua qu'il remontait sa manche jusqu'au coude. Son tatouage lui couvrait l'intégralité de l'avant bras et allait se perdre sous son pull. L'encre semblait encore plus noire sur sa peau d'une pâleur surprenante.

- Il a dû… Disons, annihiler toute magie à l'intérieur de mon bras droit. Et donc… Il y a eut quelques effets secondaires à ce sort. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu aspirer toute cette magie noire hors du corps de Sirius.

- C'est vachement pratique, en fait, décida Sirius, songeur.

- On peut voir ça comme ça, concéda le professeur. Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas pour moi. Pas quand j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus tenir ma baguette avec cette main.

Puis, leur professeur leur tourna le dos, ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe de passer.

- Ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui, exigea-t-il. On doit emmener Mr Black à l'infirmerie. Mr Lupin, vous pourrez aider votre ami à marcher, je suppose.

Ce dernier acquiesça et se mit en marche, mi-portant, mi-trainant l'animagus à sa suite. James aurait aimé poser plus de questions mais il sentait bien que la discussion était terminée et que son professeur ne tolèrerait pas une nouvelle remarque.

Le petit groupe arriva tant bien que mal à l'infirmerie. Sirius avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes mais Remus le tenait fermement debout et l'animagus n'avait cessé de les supplier de ne pas l'emmener dans l'antre de la sorcière tyrannique.

Malheureusement pour lui, dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, elle fut sur lui.

- Que vous est-il encore arrivé, Mr Black ? tonna-t-elle, sans préambule.

Pendant un instant, la sorcière jeta un regard mauvais à leur professeur. Mais, ce fut si court que James cru presque l'avoir imaginé. Elle fit assoir Sirius sur l'un des lits disponibles et commença à l'examiner.

- Que s'est-il passé ? exigea-t-elle en se tournant vers leur professeur. Ce jeune homme souffre d'une asthénie inhabituelle. Ça ne devrait même pas être possible de manquer d'énergie de cette façon.

Sans se départir de son calme, il entraina la sorcière dans son bureau, certainement pour lui expliquer la situation. Pendant ce temps, Sirius bougonnait sur son lit. Il ne semblait, effectivement, pas au mieux de sa forme. Quand il tenta de se relever, Remus le força doucement à se rassoir sur le lit. Pour éviter que leur ami ne continue ses idioties, il choisit de le distraire.

- Alors, t'en penses quoi de notre nouveau professeur ? le questionna-t-il.

- Un peu flippant, mais assez cool, s'excita Sirius, effectuant de grands gestes pour prouver ses dires. Il m'a un peu sauvé la vie.

- En même temps, c'est lui qui nous a demander de chercher ce truc, intervint Peter, à juste titre.

- Mais, il nous a prévenu que c'était dangereux et il ne pouvait pas savoir que Sirius n'écoute jamais rien, opposa James.

- Un professeur n'est pas censé mettre ses élèves en danger, déclara doctement Remus.

- Depuis quand les professeurs de Défense sont normaux ici ? railla James.

Remus soupira doucement.

- Ils nous a caché pas mal de choses tout à l'heure, leur révéla-t-il.

- Ça, je m'en suis rendu compte, chuchota James. Son histoire ressemble trait pour trait à celle de Patmol.

- Non, cette partie semblait vraie, objecta le loup garou. Un peu vague mais vraie. Il n'a pas tout dit sur le sort lié à son bras ni sur celui du diadème.

- Oui, mais si ça n'était pas arrivé, on ne saurait rien du tout, défendit Sirius, fier de lui.

- Ça ne t'excuse en aucun cas, lui reprocha James.

- Et, ça ne nous a pas vraiment avancé pour savoir qui il est, constata Peter.

- On sait quand même qu'un de ses professeurs pratiquait la magie noire, avança Remus.

- Tu veux dire que… commença James, abasourdi.

Mais, au même moment, la porte du bureau de Pomfresh s'ouvrit sur l'objet de leur conversation, accompagné par l'infirmière qui portait une bonne demi-douzaine de potions pour le malheureux Sirius.

- Maintenant, tout le monde sort ! gronda-t-elle.

Et, ils furent tous mit à la porte, même le professeur Granger. Les trois amis eurent juste le temps d'esquisser un geste pour saluer Sirius avant que la porte ne se referme.

- Bien, finit-il par dire, les observant attentivement. J'imagine que je peux vous laisser sans que vous n'alliez risquer vos vies maintenant.

Il avait dû se faire sérieusement disputer par l'infirmière car son humeur s'était considérablement assombrie. Il s'éloigna non sans leur avoir jeter, à chacun, un regard appuyé.

- Faites attention à vous, leur lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Les trois compagnons échangèrent un regard abasourdi avant de se mettre en route vers leur salle commune. Quand ils se furent assez éloignés, James s'adressa à Remus :

- Donc, tu disais que c'était un sort de magie noire sur son bras ?

- Tu connais beaucoup de sorts qui annulent toute magie ? lui demanda-t-il à raison.

- Donc, il a l'air de s'y connaître en magie noire, estima Peter, soucieux.

- Mais, il n'a pas hésité à sauver Sirius, contra James, déconcerté.

Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Ce nouveau professeur était une énigme. Une énigme digne des Maraudeurs.

Tout en discutant à voix basse, ils passèrent le tableau de la grosse dame. James, ne regardant pas où il allait, se prit un élève au moment même où il mettait les pieds dans la salle commune. Il sut qui il venait de bousculer lorsqu'un grand nombre de bouquins tombèrent sur le sol.

- Excuse-moi, dit la sorcière en ramassant ses livres. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Puis, elle leva les yeux et son expression devint plus froide.

- Oh, Potter ! constata-t-elle, agacée.

Mais, ce fut tout. Pas de dispute, de cris, d'insultes. James en fut surprit et quelque peu satisfait. Dorcas, qui accompagnait souvent Evans, eut la mauvaise idée de lancer à ce moment-là :

- Où est Sirius ? Vous l'avez perdu en route ?

- A l'infirmerie, répondit Remus dans un élan d'honnêteté.

James vit Evans froncer les sourcils et les observer tour à tour. C'était mauvais signe qu'elle se mette à réfléchir à leurs bêtises.

- Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-elle, quand le déclic se fit. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance ! Vous l'avez trouvé, hein ? Vous l'avez trouvé et tu n'as rien écouté, c'est ça ?

La perspicacité d'Evans le surprit. Il ne serait jamais arrivé à la bonne conclusion avec le peu d'informations dont elle disposait.

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. Tu mettrais même tes amis en danger pour tes idioties.

- Comment va-t-il ? intervint Dorcas, s'excusant silencieusement d'avoir amené le sujet.

- Un gros coup de fatigue, mais rien de grave apparemment, lui répondit James pour désamorcer la situation.

Mais, ça ne sembla pas fonctionner.

- Parce qu'en plus, tu penses que c'est pas important ! cracha-t-elle. Tu me dégoûtes, Potter !

Le poussant au passage, elle s'éloigna à grands pas de la salle commune, sans un regard en arrière.

- Lily ! la rappela Remus en vain.

- Mais, c'est même pas de ma faute, se lamenta James auprès de ses amis.

- Désolée, James. Je pensais pas que c'était un sujet délicat, s'excusa Dorcas avant de s'élancer à la suite de son amie.

Finalement, il devenait clair qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec Evans. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Maudissant Sirius, qui l'avait mit dans cette situation, il monta seul dans son dortoir pour ruminer ses sombres pensées. Remus dut empêcher Peter de le suivre car personne ne vint le déranger dans sa déprime.

OoooOoooO

Le week-end avait été long. Sirius à l'infirmerie et James en pleine déprime, Remus et Peter avait passé leur temps à s'avancer sur leurs devoirs, à essayer de remonter le moral de leur ami et à tenter de rendre visite à Sirius. Ce dernier n'était sorti que le lundi matin à l'heure pour assister aux cours, ce qui n'avait pas plu à l'intéressé. Il en avait parlé au petit-déjeuner, entre les cours, au déjeuner et encore entre les cours. Si bien qu'au diner, Remus en eut assez.

- Sirius, ça suffit ! décréta-t-il. Tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi d'avoir fini à l'infirmerie et tu as eut beaucoup de chance de pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui. Donc, si tu te plains encore, moi, je vais à la bibliothèque pour la soirée.

- Mais, Rem', geignit son ami. Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est injuste ? J'ai loupé tout le week-end et toute ce que je gagne, c'est le droit d'aller en cours. C'est vraiment injuste.

Remus soupira. James semblait également un peu agacé mais pour une fois, il ne dit rien. Et Peter n'aurait certainement pas avoué que Sirius pouvait l'ennuyer. Le loup garou était donc tout seul pour faire taire son ami. C'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Remus abandonna et plongea le nez dans son assiette pour éviter toute discussion. La soirée s'annonçait aussi longue que le week-end.

A la fin du repas, Sirius avait réussit à tenir jusqu'au dessert sur le même sujet, sans que quiconque ne lui réponde. Comble de l'horreur : Lily lui avait adressé un sourire lorsqu'il s'était plaint de la douleur atroce qu'il avait subit avant son arrivée à l'infirmerie - il ne lui avait pas raconté les circonstances. Ça, c'était resté entre Maraudeurs.

Si Remus ne pensait pas réellement sa menace de finir sa soirée à la bibliothèque, il y pensait sérieusement maintenant. Il aimait beaucoup ses amis mais, après la semaine précédente qui avait débutée avec la pleine lune et avait continuée avec des expéditions dans Poudlard toutes les nuits, il avait besoin de calme.

Profitant d'une énième plainte de Sirius, le loup garou lui rappela :

- Je te l'avais dit, Si'. Je vais à la bibliothèque ce soir. Je vous rejoins après.

Et, sans leur laisser le temps de réfléchir, il s'éloigna à grands pas. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Remus s'en voulait un peu de laisser ses amis ainsi. Mais, comme à son habitude, James allait ruminer encore quelques heures et la chose la plus intelligente à faire était de le laisser avec Sirius. Il avait beau faire l'idiot, il savait toujours remonter le moral de son ami. Quant à Peter, s'il avait voulu venir, il l'aurait fait. Il connaissait ses amis aussi bien que Remus.

Ce fut d'un pas plus assuré que le loup garou se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il était peut-être ami avec trois garçons pour qui lire un livre était la pire des punitions, mais pour lui, cet endroit représentait un refuge. C'était toujours ici qu'il venait lors de ses moments de panique avant que ses amis n'apprennent son secret. Il n'avait pas oublié depuis la sérénité que lui apportait ce lieu.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix retentit.

- Excuse-moi. C'est toi Remus Lupin ? lui demanda-t-on.

Le jeune loup garou se retourna pour se retrouver face à une jeune fille. Un peu plus petite que lui, il dut baisser les yeux pour pouvoir la détailler. C'était une petite brune dont les yeux noisette le fixaient, avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Elle se tenait bien droite, la tête haute, altière. En la parfaite petite Serpentard qu'elle était.

- Oui, répondit-il, prudemment. C'est bien moi. Pourquoi ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant et lui tendit la main.

- Elena Duchamps, se présenta-t-elle. Enchantée. Je t'ai cherché dans tout Poudlard.

Remus s'empressa de lui serrer la main.

- Euh… oui, bégaya-t-il, décontenancé. Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Le professeur Granger, répondit-t-elle, énigmatique.

Le professeur Granger ? Que lui voulait-il ? C'était au sujet de Sirius, peut-être.

- Oui, enfin… En fait, j'ai quelques difficultés en Défense et donc, je lui en ai parlé. Il m'a dit que tu étais son meilleur élève. Alors…

Durant sa tirade, elle s'était mise à se balancer légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle s'interrompit, planta ses yeux dans ceux de Remus et haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

- Je venais te demander si tu accepterais de m'aider dans cette matière.

C'était au tour de Remus d'être mal à l'aise maintenant.

- Eh bien, hésita-t-il. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis le meilleur choix…

- Le professeur Granger m'a assuré que c'était à toi que je devais m'adresser.

Vraiment ? Il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait donc jamais entendu parler de rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ? Peut-être pas encore. Il était nouveau après tout. Mais, comment Remus allait-il se dépêtrer de cette situation ? Il ne voyait pas de raison valable de refuser.

- Euh… On peut… Essayer. Si c'est ce que tu veux bien sur.

Son charmant sourire lui revint.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle, enthousiaste. Merci. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Demain, après les cours ?

Remus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il allait bégayer une réponse mais elle le devança.

- Tu allais à la bibliothèque ? demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi souriante. Je t'accompagne.

Elle lui emboîta le pas. Autant pour son calme et sa sérénité. Elle ne semblait pas du genre pondérée. D'autant plus que lorsque ses amis apprendraient ça, il pourrait dire adieu à sa tranquillité pendant un moment. Il la suivit sans broncher. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se dérober sans être impoli. Et s'il y avait quelque chose que ses parents lui avaient appris, c'était bien d'être toujours poli avec quiconque.

A son arrivée dans la bibliothèque, Remus en profita pour s'éclipser vers le rayon concernant les runes. Il cherchait un livre en particulier qui lui avait été conseillé par son ancien professeur d'étude de Runes. Le livre parfait pour les runes anciennes : _Hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques_. Avec ce livres, le jeune loup garou pourrait éventuellement en savoir plus sur cette porte qui leur posait problème.

Il le trouva après avoir fureté dans tout le rayon. C'était un livre un peu poussiéreux, épais et visiblement assez ancien. Il conviendrait certainement.

- T'as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Remus se retrouva nez à nez avec la même Serpentard qui lui souriait doucement. Elle portait cinq livres qui ne semblaient pas des plus légers. De ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir, ils portaient sur les créatures magiques.

- Oui, oui, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. J'ai ce qu'il me faut.

- Alors, suis-moi, ordonna-t-elle, confiante. Il y a une table par là. Mme Pince ne nous entendra pas.

Elle le mena exactement à la table qu'il occupait à chaque fois qu'il venait à la bibliothèque. Comment savait-elle ça ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Et pourquoi le suivait-elle ? Il avait accepté de l'aider. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le harceler. Ou peut-être essayait-elle d'être gentille.

Une Serpentard sympathique avec un Gryffondor. Quelle idée absurde ! Et pourtant, elle ne l'avait ni insulté, ni menacé.

- Tu étudies quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, en lui prenant son livre des mains. Etudes de Runes ? Ça a l'air compliqué.

- Euh… Oui, bafouilla Remus, toujours plus décontenancé par la jeune fille. C'est… C'est pour un projet.

Elle se plongea ensuite dans un de ses bouquins, sans plus décrocher un seul mot. Remus, quant à lui, ne réussit pas vraiment à ses concentrer sur son livre. Il était affreusement difficile et son esprit avait du mal à se focaliser dessus. Au lieu de lire, il ne cessait de lever les yeux vers sa voisine de table.

- Elena ? finit-il par oser dire- il pouvait bien l'appeler ainsi, elle utilisait bien son prénom, elle. Et toi ? Enfin, je veux dire… Tu étudies quoi ?

Cette fille le mettait mal à l'aise. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi.

- Les soins aux créatures magiques, répondit-elle, en posant son livre. C'est un peu ma matière favorite.

Elle sourit doucement en reprenant son bouquin.

- Il faut que… bredouilla Remus, sans savoir quoi dire. Je… En fait, j'arrive pas à me concentrer ce soir. Je vais emprunter mon livre et je le lirais plus tard.

Elle acquiesça sans cesser de sourire. Remus commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner.

- Alors, à demain, lui lança-t-il. On se voit après les cours.

Il rougit furieusement. Dit comme ça, on pourrait croire que ce n'était pas pour travailler. Mais, elle ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

- Bien sur. A demain, lui répondit-elle aimablement.

Et, Remus pu enfin s'enfuir.

OoooOoooO

Il avait ruminé sa rencontre avec la Serpentard toute la journée. Il avait été vraiment stupide. Il n'avait fait que bégayer et rougir. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? Certes, ce n'était pas tous les jours que les Serpentards venaient demander des services aux Gryffondors. Mais, ce n'était pas une raison.

En plus, il avait finit par se rendre compte que ni lui ni la jeune fille n'avait prévu un point de rendez-vous. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle l'attende à la sortie de la grande salle. Ses amis ne comprendraient pas qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser.

- Remus ! l'interpella Sirius, apparemment agacé. Tu m'écoutes ?

Le loup garou se reconcentra sur son ami.

- Oui, bien sur Si', assura-t-il. Je t'écoute toujours.

L'animagus grimaça. Il ne le croyait visiblement pas.

- Je vois bien que tu n'es pas avec nous depuis hier, lui reprocha-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est vrai, confirma James. T'as pas dit un mot depuis que t'es rentré de la bibliothèque.

Remus jeta un bref coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards mais n'y aperçut pas la sienne. Enfin, celle qu'il avait rencontrée la veille. En suivant son regard, ses amis se méprirent sur son geste.

- T'es tombé sur une bande de Serpentards ? s'indigna Sirius. T'aurais pu nous le dire.

- Ils étaient combien ?

- Ils t'ont blessé ?

- On va te venger !

Ses amis s'étaient mis à parler en même temps, ne laissant pas le temps à Remus de démentir les faits.

- Non, contesta-t-il. Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça.

- Dis-nous qui c'était, lui ordonna James en le prenant par les épaules.

- Je vous dit que personne ne m'a attaqué, se défendit le jeune loup garou.

Ses amis le regardèrent, sceptiques. Ce qui énerva Remus. Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'il leur mentait ? Bon, il leur cachait quelque chose mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et puis, ce n'était pas important. Des cours particuliers qu'il était obligé de donner à une jeune fille. Rien d'inquiétant.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé hier ? le questionna Sirius, de plus en plus irrité.

Remus devait réfléchir vite sinon ils pourraient continuer pendant toute la soirée. S'il leur expliquait pour la Serpentard, ils commenceraient par le bouder et ils finiraient par ennuyer la sorcière en question. Et, bien qu'elle soit à Serpentard, le loup garou doutait qu'elle le mérite.

- Je réfléchissait, c'est tout, mentit-il.

Réfléchissait à quoi. Là était tout le problème. Puis, une idée lui vint. Une idée brillante, par ailleurs.

- Vous vous rappelez de la conversation qu'on a surprise samedi ? leur demanda-t-il.

Il vit aussitôt qu'il avait réussi à les attirer vers un nouveau sujet de conversation. Visiblement, ils n'y avaient pas pensé depuis la découverte de la salle aléatoire et l'accident de Sirius. Et Remus ne pouvait pas les blâmer. C'était son cas à lui aussi.

- Je les avais oublié ceux-là ! s'exclama Sirius. Pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit plus tôt ?

- On a pas mal cumulé les ennuis en ce moment, risqua Remus. Même si on s'en est bien sorti, on devrait peut-être faire profil bas quelques temps.

Sirius fit la moue mais James et Peter semblaient du même avis que le loup garou. James leur fit signe que la conversation continuerait dans leur dortoir à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils auraient aussi bien pu lancer un _assourdiato_ mais le repas se terminait presque.

En retournant vers la salle commune, Remus guetta l'arrivée éventuelle de la Serpentard. Elle n'était pas à la sortie de la grande salle en tout cas et il se demandait comment elle comptait le retrouver. Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps. Tandis qu'ils se rendaient vers la tour des Gryffondors, il la vit, tranquillement adossée à un mur.

Elle laissa le petit groupe la dépasser sans faire mine de les voir. Remus lui en fut reconnaissant.

- En fait, je vais retourner à la bibliothèque ce soir, leur expliqua-t-il, après quelques pas supplémentaires. Je n'ai pas finit ce je voulais faire hier.

- Mais, t'es revenu avec un bouquin pourtant, s'étonna Peter, avec perspicacité.

- Oui, mais j'en cherchais un deuxième et on devait le ramener aujourd'hui, répondit Remus, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Je ne serais pas trop long. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna à grands pas mais fut désarçonné de ne pas voir la jeune fille. Elle avait dû croire qu'il avait décidé de rester avec ses amis ce soir. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin.

Remus partit à sa recherche dans les couloirs, en se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

- C'est moi que tu cherches ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Comment faisait-elle toujours pour le surprendre ? Remus ne l'entendait pas arriver, ce qui était inhabituel. Il se retourna vers la jeune sorcière. Elle arborait un sourire amusé. Visiblement, elle était fière de lui avoir fait peur.

- Tu dois pas si mal te débrouiller en Défense finalement, ironisa le loup garou.

- Tu te considères comme appartenant aux Forces du mal ? le questionna-t-elle, narquoise.

Remus sourit. S'il n'avait pas vu son blason, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse appartenir à la maison des Serpentards. Elle était beaucoup trop… joyeuse.

Il perdit cependant son sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'impliquait sa question. Oui, il se considérait comme une créature du Mal. Et, si elle savait, elle aussi, elle le penserait. Tentant de masquer son humeur maussade, Remus lui demanda où ils devaient se rendre pour ses cours particuliers.

- Au deuxième étage, près des toilettes de Mimi geignarde, il y a plusieurs salles inoccupées.

Il n'y avait aucune surprise là-dedans. Ce fantôme était tellement agaçant qu'elle arrivait même à vider les salles aux alentours de son lieu de résidence. Des toilettes en plus. Comme si elle était obligée de rester là-dedans. La mauvaise humeur de Remus le faisait devenir cynique.

- Tu viens ? le rappela Elena, qui patientait quelques mètres plus loin.

- Oui, oui, répondit Remus, en s'empressant de la suivre. Excuse-moi. Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Chassant ses idées noires, Remus se mit plutôt à réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait. Il allait devoir donner un cours. Enfin, pas vraiment un cours. Il lui suffirait peut être de faire comme avec Peter, de l'aider sur tel ou tel sortilège. Attendait-elle qu'il lui donne un cours ? Un vrai. Le jeune loup garou commençait à paniquer.

- Euh… Elena ? l'interpella-t-il sur le chemin. Il faudrait que je sache quels sont tes problèmes en Défense pour t'aider.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Disons que j'ai un peu un problème avec tout ce qui est sort de défense. Ou même d'attaque. Enfin, on peut dire que j'ai deux mains gauches quand il s'agit de ma baguette. Pour les créatures maléfiques, je me débrouille plutôt bien.

Elle rougit et se détourna. Le sujet semblait sensible. Remus se demanda si le problème, comme pour Peter, ne venait pas surtout d'un manque de confiance en soi. Elle n'en avait pas l'air pourtant.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant une salle et entra. Le couloir était encore inondé et Remus dû éviter les flaques pour la suivre. Ils venaient d'arriver dans une salle déserte et poussiéreuse. Personne n'avait dû y mettre depuis un long moment.

- Ça devrait faire l'affaire, constata-t-il en contemplant la pièce. En ajoutant quelques coussins et en poussant les tables.

Tout en parlant, il s'exécuta. Ses coussins manquaient peut-être de rembourrage et les tables avaient laissé des traces dans la poussière mais ça ferait l'affaire. Et puis, Remus n'était pas très doué en sorts ménagers.

Ceci fait, il ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer. Devait-il lui demander sur quels sorts elle avait du mal ou de lui faire une démonstration ? Elle avait dit qu'elle avait du mal avec les sortilèges en général.

- Bien, je crois que tout est prêt, le coupa-t-elle dans ses réflexions. On peut commencer.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse comment ? demanda Remus, mal à l'aise.

- C'est toi le professeur, lui répondit-elle, avec malice.

- Euh… hésita le Gryffondor. On pourrait commencer par des petits sorts et augmenter au fur et à mesure. Si ça te convient, bien sûr.

Elle lui sourit et Remus se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Pourquoi devait-elle lui sourire tout le temps ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis la veille. Et, personne ne lui souriait comme ça. A part ses amis. Mais pas une fille. Bon, Lily et Dorcas pouvaient se montrer sympathiques. Mais pas des Serpentards.

- Bien sur que ça me convient, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Elle posa ses affaires et prit sa baguette.

- On commence par quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, en venant se poster à ses côtés.

- L'_expelliarmus_, proposa Remus en préférant se placer face à la jeune fille. Ensuite, on verra quelques sorts défensifs et on verra par la suite.

Elle grimaça. Peut-être se sentait-elle insultée par la facilité de l'exercice.

- Et… souffla-t-elle. Je vais devoir le lancer… Sur toi ?

Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose. Un Serpentard qui se souciait du mal qu'il pourrait faire à un Gryffondor. Du jamais vu.

- C'est à ça que servent les coussins, répliqua-t-il, en les désignant.

Il sourit devant son air renfrogné. Visiblement, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Il en avait pourtant vu d'autres.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, la rassura-t-il. J'ai connu pire. Allez, on commence maintenant. Sinon on sera pas rentré avant minuit.

- T'as peur de transformer, Cendrillon ? railla Elena, tout en se mettant en place pour lancer son sort.

Remus frissonna. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison. Sa peur de se transformer, elle était constante. Quand il était petit, il était même effrayé de se transformer en dehors de la pleine lune. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, dès qu'il le pouvait, pendant plusieurs mois juste au cas où.

Préoccupé par ses pensées, Remus ne vit pas venir le sort de désarmement. Sa baguette lui glissa des mains sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Pris par surprise, il sursauta et son pied glissa sur le sol. Il se retrouva par terre, les fesses dans la poussière et la tête qui tournait avant d'avoir réalisé ce qui lui arrivait.

- Remus ? lui demanda une voix au-dessus de sa tête. Tu vas bien ?

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et l'aida à se relever. Elle le fixa une seconde et éclata de rire. Apparemment, elle se foutait de lui. Et il y avait certainement de quoi.

- Je m'y attendait pas, se défendit-il, un peu irrité de s'être ridiculisé.

Sa remarque ne fit qu'intensifier le fou rire de la jeune sorcière. Elle devait le trouver drôle, bien malgré lui.

- J'ai réussi ! lui expliqua-t-elle, enthousiaste. T'as vu ça ?

Remus comprit alors qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Elle n'avait pas remarqué son moment d'inattention qui lui avait valut la perte de sa baguette. Elle se réjouissait uniquement de sa réussite. Il se mit à rire lui aussi. Sa bonne humeur était communicative et les idées noires de Remus s'étaient envolées. Elle lui rendit sa baguette et ils se remirent à étudier.

Elena se montra plus attentive et appliquée qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et assez peu habile avec sa baguette, Remus devait tout de même l'avouer. Mais, sa joie lorsqu'elle parvenait à maîtriser un sort était toujours plaisante.

OoooOoooO

En rentrant dans son dortoir, Remus trouva ses amis assis au sol en grande discussion. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, ils s'interrompirent. Ils avaient étaler un parchemin par terre et gribouillaient dessus à tour de rôle. Ce qu'ils faisaient toujours lorsqu'ils élaboraient un plan.

- Rem' ! s'écria Sirius, sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux. On attendait plus que toi.

- Ouais, renchérit James, attendant que la porte soit fermée pour parler – sinon cela n'aurait servi à rien d'insonoriser la pièce. On a pensé à ce que tu nous as dit tout à l'heure. Et, on a élaboré un plan.

Remus ne savait plus vraiment de quoi il leur avait parlé. Il avait été un peu occupé entre temps.

- On a prévu ça pour Halloween, précisa Sirius, de plus en plus excité. Ce sera plus simple puisque tout le monde sera occupé.

- Donc, je pars en éclaireur sous la forme de Queudver, indiqua Peter. Et, je vérifie que la voie est libre.

- Ensuite, on entre tous les trois dans la salle commune des Serpentards grâce à la cape, poursuivit James. Et, on monte dans leur dortoir. Peter restera dehors pour monter la garde.

- Et, nous, on fouillera leurs affaires, finit Sirius. On a plus qu'à regarder sur la carte pour voir quels sont leurs lits.

C'était donc pour les Serpentards. Il avait dû en parler au dîner pour se couvrir. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Remus se souvenait que lorsqu'ils avaient espionné la discussion des trois vert et argent, ces derniers lui avaient semblé angoissés. Ils avaient visiblement peur de quelque chose. Ça ne se présentait pas comme un mauvais coup anodin.

- Il faudrait peut-être aussi vérifier les affaires de Rogue, ajouta le loup garou après réflexion. Ils ont parlé de l'intégrer dans leur bande. Si je devais garder quelque chose de compromettant, je mettrai ça dans les affaires du nouveau.

Sirius paraissait ravi des cette perspective. Evidemment, quand il s'agissait de Rogue, il était toujours prêt pour un mauvais coup.

- Tu devais pas ramener un livre ? demanda soudain Peter, changeant totalement de sujet.

- Euh…

- Ben ouais, c'est ce que tu nous avais dit, s'étonna Sirius un instant plus tard. D'ailleurs, t'en a mis du temps.

Remus chercha un moyen de s'en sortir.

- Oui, mais ils avaient pas mon livre finalement, ânonna-t-il. Et, euh… Je suis rentré dans quelqu'un et…

- Qui ça ? s'enquit James.

- Non, personne, continua Remus. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que vous connaissez. Et, c'est pas important. C'est jusque que…

Il ne sut pas quoi ajouter et quelques secondes passèrent sans que personne ne parle.

- Enfin, c'est rien du tout, j'ai bousculer cette fille et je l'ai aidé et…

- Une fille ? s'écria Sirius, horrifié. Tu t'es fait avoir toi aussi ? Comme James ?

Il se retourna vers Peter.

- Je suis navré de t'apprendre, mon cher Peter, déclama-t-il avec théâtralité, que nous sommes les deux seuls maraudeurs encore sains d'esprit dans cette pièce.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça, se défendit Remus.

Mais rien n'y fit. Il fut harcelé de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre puisque contrairement à ce que lui disaient ses compagnons, il n'avait aucune petite amie.

**OoooOoooO**

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous pouvez me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Elena. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi? On comprendra plus tard pourquoi elle est à Serpentard.

Prochain chapitre avec le POV de Harry (et peut-être un peu Tirion).


	8. Joyeux Halloween

14/03/2013

**Une seconde vie**

**Note d'auteur : **

Un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que le précédent.

Dans ce chapitre, on verra Harry principalement, avec comme l'annonçait le chapitre précédent de l'embrouille Gryffondor/Serpentard. Tirion fera également son apparition. On verra également la professeur d'étude des Moldus, Erin Llez. Tout ça pour Halloween qui est toujours un date particulière pour Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer : **

Identique aux précédents chapitres.

**Résumé :**

A 21 ans, il devient professeur de Défense dans un monde différent lors de la sixième de ses parents et de leurs amis. Lors d'une expédition dans le château, les Maraudeurs ont entendu une conversation privée entre trois Serpentards. Voulant tirer au clair les zones d'ombre de leur discussion, ils décident de se servir du diner d'Halloween pour en profiter et fouiller leur dortoir.

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoooOoooO**

**Joyeux Halloween**

Ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Le vampire qui leur faisait face ne semblait pas d'une humeur joyeuse. Et il avait injustement décidé de les en blâmer.

Rogue venait de s'enfuir et tout était de sa faute. Mais, James avait la sensation qu'il s'en sortirait bien mieux que lui ou ses amis, coincés ici sans échappatoire possible.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui… tenta-t-il courageusement.

- Ça suffit, gronda le vampire d'une voix sourde. Savez-vous au moins de quoi vous parler ?

Les quatre amis le regardèrent avec anxiété. Bien sur qu'ils savaient de quoi ils parlaient. D'un artéfact de magie noire que Remus venait de voler. Et c'était à cause de Rogue. James espérait qu'il se ferait attraper et punir plus tard. Mais, pour le moment, il fallait qu'ils s'en sortent indemnes. Et rien n'était moins sur.

- Eh bien… hésita-t-il, de moins en moins sur de lui.

- Si vous ne savez pas, trancha le vampire, taisez-vous et laissez-moi faire mon travail.

James préféra lui obéir. Il semblait assez jeune mais il était indéniablement puissant et en colère. En revanche, il redoutait ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire 'faire son travail'. Si seulement ils pouvaient être secourus par un de leurs professeurs. Il devait bien en rester quelque part en dehors de la grande salle.

- Mais, de toute évidence, risqua Remus, venant à sa rescousse, c'est de la magie noire.

Pour une évidence, c'en était une, vu l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé et la vitesse avec laquelle le vampire lui avait repris des mains.

- De toute évidence ? s'agaça ce dernier, avec une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

Ils reculèrent tous d'un pas devant sa colère.

- Vous êtes devenu expert en magie noire maintenant ? Vous ne pensez pas que je pourrais en connaître un peu plus sur le sujet que vous ?

Là-dessus, personne ne le contredit. A cet instant, il paraissait plutôt versé dans les arts obscurs. James avait douté au début qu'il soit du côté sombre, mais maintenant, ses soupçons s'étaient transformés en certitude.

- On ne sais pas vraiment de quel côté vous êtes, ironisa Sirius avec aplomb – et peut-être un peu d'inconscience.

James cru un instant que le vampire allait se mettre à rire ou bien à pleurer. Peut-être tentait-il de s'empêcher de sauter sur son ami. Mais, il se reprit rapidement. Il les fit mener jusqu'à son antre sans attendre plus longtemps. James avait beau chercher un moyen de s'échapper, il n'en trouva aucun. Ils étaient pris au piège.

OoooOoooO

**2 jours plus tôt**

Harry arpentait les couloirs avec autant d'entrain que s'il se rendait au ministère pour faire briser sa baguette. Il n'avait jamais pensé lors de sa scolarité qu'être professeur comportait tant de devoirs. S'il avait passé son temps, étant jeune, à tenter d'explorer les couloirs, il se devait maintenant de faire de même afin d'attraper ces trublions. Cette façon de passer le temps était beaucoup moins amusante.

D'ailleurs, s'il avait vraiment voulu poursuivre les élèves hors de leurs dortoirs, il aurait pris sa carte du Maraudeur. Au lieu de ça, il ne faisait que errer au hasard entres les murs de Poudlard. Ça lui aurait plu auparavant, lorsqu'il avait encore des amis avec qui partager ses expériences. Mais, maintenant, seul dans ce grand château qu'il avait déjà parcourut des centaines de fois, il se sentait mélancolique.

L'escalier sur lequel il se tenait se mit à bouger. Mais, Harry n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Ce phénomène était fréquent. Parfois, le château faisait des siennes, parfois il voulait juste vous mener dans un endroit particulier.

Aussi, le jeune sorcier ne s'étonna pas de découvrir une armure légèrement décalée de sa place originelle dévoilant un couloir qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir parcourut un jour. C'était un tunnel sombre et étroit, si bien que Harry ne pouvait voir bien loin malgré le _lumos _qu'il avait lancé. Le trajet fut long et cahoteux. Dans ce noir, le sorcier ne savait plus bien si le chemin montait ou descendait. Il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber pour se rattraper à la dernière seconde. Quand, enfin, il sortit du passage, il eut du mal à reconnaître les lieux.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit sur sa droite qu'il comprit où il était. Mlle Llez, la jeune professeur d'étude des Moldus sortait à peine de son bureau.

- Oh ! s'écria-t-elle, surprise. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

- A vrai dire, je suis perdu, mentit Harry, prenant son rôle de nouveau professeur au sérieux, surtout devant une employée du ministère.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Je vous raccompagne, si vous voulez, lui proposa-t-elle. Je ne connais pas bien le château mais ce sera moins ennuyeux de chercher le chemin à deux.

Harry ne su que répondre. Hermione mise à part, il n'avait jamais été doué avec les filles. Aussi la laissa-t-il l'entrainer dans les couloirs, tout en l'écoutant babiller. Elle lui raconta son arrivée à Poudlard, ce qui avait motivé son choix d'enseigner l'étude des Moldus, les difficultés qu'elle avait avec certains élèves, et elle continua à n'en plus finir.

Le professeur de Défense fut soulagé de constater qu'ils arrivaient à destination. La porte de son bureau n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il interrompit la pipelette avant qu'elle ne lui raconte ses vacances ou ses premiers amours.

- Je suis arrivé, l'informa-t-il avec empressement. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. J'aurais mis beaucoup plus de temps sans vous.

- Mais, c'est… votre bureau, s'étonna-t-elle, sans réussir à cacher sa déception.

- Oui, je dois préparer quelque chose pour mes cours… pour demain, inventa-t-il rapidement.

Elle le fixa une seconde sans réagir.

- Je peux vous attendre si vous voulez, proposa-t-elle encore une fois. Comme ça, je pourrais vous aider à rejoindre votre appartement.

- Non, vous en avez assez fait, lui assura-t-il en entrant dans son bureau. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Je retrouverais mon chemin maintenant.

Elle fit de son mieux pour cacher sa contrariété, mais ses efforts furent vains. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Mais, encore une fois, il n'avait jamais su y faire avec les filles. Et, lorsqu'il voyait son père – ou plutôt James – avec Lily, il pensait que ce devait être génétique.

- Je vous laisse alors, conclut-elle enfin. Bon courage.

Elle se retira sans plus de manière avant de reparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Une dernière question, lui demanda-t-elle, esquissant une sourire malicieux qui la faisait tant ressembler à Ginny.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur en y pensant. Il eut du mal à la regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il répondit.

- Bien sur. Allez-y.

- Vous avez votre costume pour Halloween ? le questionna-t-elle.

Le sorcier en resta coi. Il n'avait jamais vu un seul de ses professeurs se déguiser pour cette soirée. C'était une blague. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie.

- Il semble que non, le coupa-t-elle dans ses réflexions. Je vous emmènerais faire les boutiques demain. Il y a un petit village juste à côté de Poudlard.

- Oui, je connais, assura-t-il un peu trop brusquement.

Elle s'arrêta net avant de reprendre.

- Oui, bien sur, s'écria-t-elle d'un ton qui sonnait faux. J'avais oublié cette attaque. Vous y étiez, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était donc pour ça qu'elle ne le lâchait pas. Le ministère devait être sur ses gardes. Un sorcier sorti de nulle part engagé pour s'occuper des enfants de la communauté sorcière. On ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes pour faire entièrement confiance aux choix Dumbledore – il en avait lui même douté lorsqu'il s'était agit de Rogue à son époque.

- Euh… Oui, oui, éluda-t-il judicieusement. Pour le costume, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller. Merci, Mlle Llez.

- Erin, l'interrompit-elle. Appelez-moi Erin.

- Merci, Erin, concéda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules tentant de prendre un air désinvolte, ce qui était démentit par la façon dont elle se mordillait les lèvres.

- Enfin, si vous avez besoin, offrit-elle finalement, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Harry fut soulagé de la voir s'éloigner après un 'bonsoir' soufflé du bout des lèvres. Il s'assit et attendit cinq minutes. Il ne voulait pas la recroiser par hasard. Il n'avait jamais eut beaucoup de chance avec le ministère de la magie. Et, ce ne serait certainement pas dans ce monde que ça allait changer. Après tout, il n'était ici qu'un inconnu.

Après avoir attendu patiemment, le sorcier entreprit de regagner ses appartements avec le plus de discrétion possible.

OoooOoooO

- A partir de maintenant, nous allons aborder des sortilèges que l'on peut considérer comme dangereux, les informa Flitwich au début de son cours. Aussi je vous demanderais de…

Mais, Tirion n'écoutais déjà plus. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer ces derniers jours. Il n'était pas habitué à ça. Ses pouvoirs n'avaient jamais fonctionné de la sorte.

Ses pouvoirs avaient été une malédiction pendant si longtemps. Aucune surprise, aucun doute, aucun espoir. Sa vie était toute tracée. Certes, rien n'était immuable, mais le résultat avait toujours été le même. Beaucoup de morts, une guerre interminable et une vie de captivité pour lui. Quelque soit les aléas du futur, les mangemorts le retrouvaient toujours. Il n'y avait que son lieu de détention qui n'était pas arrêté.

Lors de l'arrivée d'Harry, tout avait changé. L'un des futurs possibles avait prévalu sur les autres puis tout s'était brouillé. Depuis, il ne voyait plus grand chose. Quelques évènements à court terme, mais rien de très important. Tout pouvait être bouleverser. Et, Tirion aimait ce changement. Il se sentait comme un sorcier normal, autant que pouvait l'être un devin en tout cas.

Cependant, ces derniers jours, il lui semblait qu'un événement était en marche mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir de quoi il retournait. Son esprit ne cessait de revenir sur cette impression sans parvenir à l'analyser. Quelque chose devait se produire, il en était certain mais il devait manquer quelque chose. Peut-être la décision d'un personnage clef dans cette histoire.

Tirion tentait de se concentrer sur son cours, portant sur les sortilèges élémentaires – ils maitrisaient déjà tous l'_aguamenti_ et aujourd'hui, ils s'attaquaient au _pyro _– mais, sans cesse, ses pensées se tournaient vers cet incident qui se produirait éventuellement. Quand ils passèrent à la pratique, le jeune Serdaigle fut soulagé. Un peu d'action lui permettrait de focaliser son attention sur autre chose.

- Tu devrais dessiner un cercle un peu plus large avec ta baguette, lui conseilla-t-on dans son dos.

Tirion se retourna vers une élève de sa maison qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'alors. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment mêlé aux autres étudiants depuis sa première année.

- Merci, lui répondit-il, avec sincérité.

- Tu as l'air d'être plus heureux, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'il s'évertuait à appliquer ses conseils.

Le sorcier se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'on lui fasse la remarque. Il avait passé l'essentiel de sa scolarité à éviter les contacts avec les élèves ou même les professeurs. Il ne voulait pas se lier avec quelqu'un dont il connaissait plus ou moins l'avenir. Mais, depuis que tout s'était brouillé, il n'y avait pas repensé. Il était en septième année après tout. Un peu tard pour se faire des amis.

- Excuse moi, bafouilla la Serdaigle devant son air hébété. On se disait juste avec Jules que tu semblais… plus détendu, plus souriant ces temps-ci.

Elle lui désigna un Poufsouffle un peu plus loin, qui plongea le nez dans son bouquin en rougissant lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était observé.

- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, admit-elle, en rougissant. Désolée, c'était indiscret.

- Non, ce n'est rien, la tranquillisa-t-il, une fois la surprise passée. J'ai juste été surpris.

Tirion lui sourit. Se faire des amis. C'était peut-être une bonne idée après tout. Il faudrait y repenser un peu plus tard. Après un silence embarrassé, ils se remirent à travailler leur sortilège chacun de leur côté. Tirion réussit à se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour réussir partiellement son sort. Il n'eut plus cette impression de brouillard jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Toutefois, dès sa sortie de la salle, il remarqua à peine s'être fait bousculé par un Serpentard tant cette sensation le repris avec force. Mais, cette fois-ci, sa vision le laissait entrapercevoir un peu plus que lors de ses essais précédents. Elle concernait un élève. Et pas n'importe lequel. Celui qui venait de le pousser. Severus Rogue.

Ce devait être lui qui allait décider de la direction que prendrait le futur. Du moins, celui de sa vision. Il fallait peut-être avertir quelqu'un. Maintenant que tout n'était plus écrit, Tirion ressentait le besoin d'intervenir, ce qu'il n'avait jamais tenté auparavant. Et, le seul avec qui il pourrait en parler, c'était Harry Potter – ou Granger dorénavant. C'était le seul qui pourrait le comprendre.

Le jeune Serdaigle ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux lorsqu'il entama la route vers le bureau de son professeur. Une vie nouvelle et certainement meilleure s'offrait à lui.

OoooOoooO

Harry finissait son cours avec les Gryffondors et Serpentards de sixième année. Il avait passé en revue les différents sortilèges qu'ils avaient – ou auraient - dû apprendre lors de leur scolarité. Ses élèves avaient fait grise mine en entendant le sujet du cours. Ils ne s'étaient sans doute pas attendus à lancer des _expeliarmus_ ou des _protego_ à leur âge.

Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas aussi doués qu'ils aimaient à penser. Peu d'entre eux arrivaient à désarmer plusieurs sorciers d'un seul coup. Les plus doués ne se retrouvaient qu'avec quatre baguettes dans les mains. Et, ils s'étaient montrés assez sceptique lorsqu'ils avaient appris ce que pouvait faire un véritable _expéliarmus_.

Son cours se mit à ressembler fortement aux réunions de l'AD lors de sa cinquième année et Harry s'était glissé dans la peau d'un professeur beaucoup plus facilement qu'à cette époque. S'il ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup, les conseils et les remarques lui venaient naturellement. Peut-être parviendrait-il, à l'instar de son expérience précédente, à leur apprendre le patronus. Et, ils finiraient éventuellement par les sortilèges informulés, ce qui les remettraient alors au niveau de la sixième année.

- On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, intervint Harry, en haussant le ton pour couvrir le bruit des différents sortilèges lancés. Je vous conseille de vous entraîner entre vous autant que possible. Nous avancerons plus vite ainsi.

Les voyant tous rechigner, il ajouta :

- Si tout avance bien, je pourrais vous apprendre le sortilège patronus lors la prochaine rentrée.

Son annonce eut l'effet escompté. Des sourires béats apparurent sur les visages de ses élèves. Des discussions enflammées emplirent la pièce et Harry su immédiatement qu'ils travailleraient tous, Serpentards comme Gryffondors, afin d'en arriver au plus vite à ce sort.

Tandis que la salle se vidait dans un brouhaha assourdissant, il vit Remus se diriger vers son bureau pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de l'année.

- Mr Lupin, vous avez une question, supposa-t-il tandis que le reste de la bande allait l'attendre dehors.

C'était étrange. Ils avaient plutôt tendance à tout faire en groupe.

- Oui, acquiesça le loup garou, en se dandinant. Je me demandais juste quelque chose.

- Allez-y, l'invita Harry, de plus en plus curieux.

- Eh bien, j'ai vu Elena Duchamps hier, bafouilla-t-il, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

Qui ça ? Le jeune professeur ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. En quoi ça pouvait-il bien le concerner ?

- Et, j'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi… débuta Remus, cherchant ses mots. Pourquoi vous lui avez conseillé de me demander pour l'aider en Défense ?

Il avait fait ça ? Harry n'en avait absolument pas le souvenir. Elena Duchamps, c'était la petite Serpentard de cinquième année qui l'avait emmené dans la forêt interdite un soir de pleine lune, lors de sa première journée en tant que professeur. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ?

OoooOoooO

_- Mlle Duchamps ? l'appella Harry. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de sortir la nuit._

_Quel bon professeur il faisait ! Son premier soir, il se faisait embarquer par une gamine de quinze à peine dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit. Un jour de pleine lune. Remus devait roder dans les alentour. Harry_

_- Je vous assure qu'il n'arrivera rien, lui promit la jeune fille. Suivez-moi !_

_Maintenant, il passait pour un poltron devant son élève. Et, en plus, elle lui donnait des ordres. Harry doutait vraiment de sa capacité à devenir un bon professeur un jour. Il fallait faire preuve d'un peu d'autorité. C'était lui qui devait décider, non pas une mineure. En plus, il avait le droit de la coller en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année._

_Mais, il n'en fit rien. Il avait beau avoir traversé de nombreuses épreuves, Harry était toujours aussi curieux et il voulait réellement connaître le but de cette expédition. De plus, la jeune Serpentard semblait bien décidée à se rendre dans la forêt interdite, pendant une pleine lune, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser s'y aventurer seule._

_- Et, vous comptez aller loin comme ça ? demanda-t-il, tout en inspectant les alentours. _

_Heureusement, mis à part lui et la jeune fille, aucun bruit suspect ne transperçait le bruissement régulier de la faune locale. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer. Harry connaissait suffisamment ces créatures pour les craindre un minimum._

_- Non, il ne devrait plus être loin, lui répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux._

_Il ? Il n'y avait que peu de créatures que l'on pouvait qualifier ainsi dans cette forêt. Graup n'étant pas encore installé dans cette forêt et Harry doutant que la sorcière soit en contact avec Aragog, il ne voyait plus qu'une seule créature possible._

_- Qui ça Il ? l'interrogea-t-il pour s'en assurer._

_- Il s'appelle Magorian, lui expliqua-t-elle alors. Il m'a dit que vous le connaitriez certainement._

_En effet, il se rappelait de Magorian. Sans lui, Bane aurait sûrement tué Hagrid ainsi que lui-même dans cette même forêt. Il avait donc deviné juste. Il allait à la rencontre d'un centaure. Mais comment une jeune étudiante faisait-elle pour les côtoyer ?_

_- Je me souviens de lui, lui accorda-t-il. Mais, comment êtes-vous devenue sa messagère, dites-moi._

_Un rire cristallin lui répondit. Mais, la jeune fille ne dit pas un mot car un craquement se fit entendre derrière eux au même moment. Harry eut tout juste le temps de brandir sa baguette lorsqu'un jeune centaure émergea entre deux arbres. Il était presque aussi impressionnant que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Son pelage sombre s'accordait avec son corps brun et ses cheveux noirs encadraient un visage sévère._

_- Vous êtes Harry Potter, affirma ce dernier plus qu'il ne le demanda. L'humain qui a bouleversé les étoiles._

_Sa voix grave tira Harry de ses pensées. Il salua respectueusement le centaure avant de répondre, se maudissant de ne pas avoir interroger la jeune fille plus tôt. Une discussion avec un centaure ne se prenait pas à la légère. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque de s'attirer les foudres du troupeau._

_- Ce doit être moi en effet, lui répondit-il prudemment. _

_- Il nous est désormais impossible de lire dans le ciel, l'accusa Magorian d'un ton mordant._

_Il s'était finalement mis à dos les centaures avant même de leur avoir parlé. C'était typique. Ils ne devaient vraiment pas aimer cette situation._

_- Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est temps pour vous d'intervenir dans cette guerre, tenta-t-il sans grand espoir._

_Le jeune centaure le dévisagea un long moment puis lui sourit étrangement._

_- Cette question a déjà été posée à la colonie, rétorqua-t-il avec mélancolie. Nous ne serons que des observateurs._

_Rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Il était toutefois bon de savoir que Magorian n'était pas contre l'idée d'entrer en guerre._

_- Qu'allez-vous donc faire ? demanda Harry sincèrement curieux. Puisque vous ne pouvez plus lire l'avenir._

_Le centaure tourna autour du couple que formait professeur et élève avec énervement._

_- Nous avons d'autres moyen d'interroger les astres, répondit-il énigmatiquement._

_Il s'arrêta brusquement devant Harry, dérapant légèrement des postérieurs dans la boue._

_- Je voulais vous prévenir que vous ne serez pas le bienvenu dans la forêt à l'avenir, lui annonça-t-il en soutenant son regard. J'en suis navré._

_Harry se rendit compte que Magorian devait être vraiment jeune pour montrer une telle considération à un humain. Il le remercia sincèrement avant que le centaure ne reparte dans la forêt à peine éclairée par la pleine lune, cachée derrière les nuages._

_Il se rappela alors la date du jour, ou plutôt de la nuit et entraina la jeune sorcière avec lui en se hâtant de rejoindre le château. Il ne se rendit pas compte que la jeune fille le regardait avec attention._

_- Donc, je dois vous appeler Professeur Granger ou Professeur Potter ? le railla-t-elle._

_Il ne lui manquait plus que ça._

OoooOoooO

- Professeur ? l'interrompit Remus, inquiet.

- Oui, excusez-moi, finit par répondre Harry. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui vous dérange.

Le jeune loup garou se racla la gorge.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, nia-t-il ave un peu trop de véhémence. C'est que, je pense qu'il y a bien meilleur que moi en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry se permit un petit sourire.

- Moi je pense que vous feriez un très bon professeur, affirma-t-il avec confiance. Vous n'y avez jamais pensé ?

Remus rougit instantanément et détourna le regard.

- Je… Euh… Merci, bégaya-t-il, visiblement pris au dépourvu.

Il repartit vers la sortie en bredouillant un au revoir et laissa Harry seul, libre de repenser à cette discussion. Vraisemblablement, la jeune fille lui avait mentit. Il avait préféré se taire à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas avec ses faibles compétences en matière de filles qu'il allait interférer dans les relations des autres. Si la Serpentard avait jugé que cette approche était la meilleure pour créer un lien avec Remus, il n'allait pas tout détruire.

Il y avait cependant toujours un problème. Cette jeune fille connaissait son véritable nom. Il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui permettre de se rapprocher des Maraudeurs. Il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec la jeune fille dès que possible.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées.

- Harry ? l'appela-t-on.

Relevant les yeux, il vit Tirion entrer dans la pièce sans attendre d'y être inviter. Ce dernier semblait aussi joyeux qu'il était possible.

- Tirion, entre, je t'en prie, ironisa Harry en lui désignant une chaise au premier rang. Installe-toi.

Le Serdaigle eut une moue amusée et obtempéra en s'asseyant sur le bureau en face de son professeur après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

- J'ai besoin de te parler, annonça-il sans préambule. Ça concerne mes pouvoirs.

Il n'y avait que Tirion pour être aussi direct. Et pour tutoyer Harry sans même lui avoir demander son avis.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux t'aider, avoua-t-il avec embarras. Je n'y connais pas grand chose. Peut-être que Dumbledore…

D'un geste nonchalant, Tirion l'arrêta.

- Ce n'est pas ça, réfuta-t-il posément. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Dumbledore est déjà au courant.

Il avait raison bien entendu. Le directeur était quasiment au courant de tout dans son école. Harry était persuadé qu'il n'ignorait ni les disputes ni les amitiés qui naissaient dans le château. Alors, quand il s'agissait de pouvoirs particuliers chez ses élèves, il devait le savoir avant même leur première année.

- Je t'ai raconté que mes visions n'étaient plus aussi précises depuis… ton arrivée, commença l'étudiant cherchant manifestement comment retranscrire ses impressions.

Harry acquiesça. Ils en avaient parlé lorsqu'il avait enfin compris comment il avait connu Tirion dans son monde.

- Eh bien, voilà, quelque chose se prépare, affirma le Serdaigle. Mais, je ne sais pas encore quoi.

- Ça n'est pas encore sur, supposa le jeune professeur.

Tirion hocha la tête pour confirmer. Il soupira puis planta son regard dans celui de son professeur.

- Mais, je sais de qui tout va dépendre, conclut-il sans manifester la joie qui aurait due accompagner cette affirmation.

Harry attendit qu'il daigne mettre fin au suspense mais rien ne vint. Le Serdaigle se contenta de le fixer sans dire un mot.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais le dire, finalement, avoua-t-il à mi-voix au bout d'un moment.

- Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix, Tirion, le réprimanda son professeur, qui perdait rapidement patience.

Le jeune élève eut un sourire d'excuse et finit par obéir à contrecoeur.

- Severus Rogue, lâcha-t-il contre s'il s'était agit de Voldemort lui-même. Je sais, ça n'est pas très engageant.

Pas très engageant. C'était peu dire. Le jeune Rogue n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec son futur homologue si ce n'était son intelligence. Et ça n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Ses altercations régulières avec les Maraudeurs n'allaient certainement pas le pousser à faire le bon choix. Heureusement, Lily et James n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Il aurait une raison de moins de se tourner du mauvais côté.

- C'est un problème, en effet, admit Harry. Tu sais si cet événement doit se passer dans un futur proche ?

- C'est difficile à dire, souffla Tirion apparemment aussi ennuyé que son professeur par cette situation. J'imagine que ça n'arrivera pas l'année prochaine mais ça peut être pour demain ou dans une semaine ou même dans des mois. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

- On fera sans, conclut Harry, dépité. En attendant, toi comme moi, on va surveiller Rogue. Et si on peut l'aider à faire le bon choix, n'hésite pas. Je suis sur qu'il n'est pas encore fixé sur… Enfin, s'il était neutre, ce serait déjà un grand pas en avant pour nous.

Tirion acquiesça. Ils pouvaient difficilement faire plus pour le moment.

- Et surtout… débuta Harry.

- Quand j'en saurais plus, tu seras le premier au courant, le coupa le jeune Serdaigle.

Il se leva, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et se dirigea vers la sortie sans se presser.

- Et… ajouta encore une fois Harry, avant d'être coupé de nouveau par son élève.

- Ne pas laisser les Maraudeurs s'approcher de lui. Je suis dans cette école depuis bientôt sept ans, tu sais ?

- Je déteste les devins, pesta le jeune professeur, d'un ton plus amusé qu'agacé.

- Tu ne connais que moi, le railla Tirion avant de passer la porte.

- C'est largement suffisant pour moi !

Harry avait dû crier pour que son élève l'entende, celui-ci n'ayant pas jugé nécessaire de s'arrêter pour finir leur discussion. Ni même de dire au revoir.

Resté seul dans sa salle de classe, il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Non pas au sujet de Rogue. Non, il y avait plus perturbant que le jeune Serpentard hésitant entre Voldemort et Dumbledore – son éternel dilemme apparemment. Ce qui dérangeait Harry pour le moment, c'était cette étrange relation qui s'était établit avec Tirion.

Le jeune sorcier n'était certainement pas près à lier une amitié avec quiconque. Il avait trop souffert précédemment. Pourtant, le jeune Serdaigle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis avant de se comporter comme tel. S'ils n'étaient pas amis, leur relation particulière paraissait lui suffire et Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il préférait ne pas trop y penser.

OoooOoooO

C'était Halloween. Et Harry tentait désespérément d'échapper à Erin, qui semblait le poursuivre aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'il était tombé sur elle quelques jours auparavant, en faisant mine de chercher son chemin, elle mettait un point d'honneur à se retrouver sur sa route dès que possible.

Aussi avait-il évité la grande salle jusqu'alors. Mais, ce soir, pour le repas d'Halloween, il ne pouvait pas s'esquiver une nouvelle fois. Et, il devait porter un costume en plus. Harry réprima un frisson tout en maudissant Dumbledore et ses idées stupides. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à cette soirée. Et pourtant, il se dirigeait vers la grande salle, déguisé en vampire – c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver en si peu de temps et à vrai dire, il se fichait un peu de son déguisement. Alors un costume ainsi qu'une cape sombre, un sortilège de pousse-dent avait suffit. Il avait naturellement le teint pale et même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pu changer la couleur de ses yeux. En plus, les yeux rouges faisait un peu trop penser à Voldemort.

- Vous êtes prêt ? entendit-il au détour d'un couloir.

Cette voix lui était familière.

- Bien sur, on est toujours prêt pour un mauvais coup, répondit une voix que Harry connaissait également.

Les Maraudeurs semblaient avoir décider que Halloween était une bonne date pour une nouvelle farce. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée… si ça pouvait lui permettre d'éviter le diner. Il décida d'en écouter un peu plus, histoire de ne pas se rendre ridicule devant toute l'école. Après tout, il était un nouveau professeur et eux aimaient jouer des tours à tout le monde.

- On devrait attendre encore un peu, suggéra Remus à ses amis. Les dortoirs ne vont pas encore être vides.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a Peter, contra James avec exaspération. Mais, si ça te rassure, on attend encore dix minutes.

Un léger couinement lui répondit et Harry comprit que Queudver devait être sous sa forme d'animagus. Finalement, ils ne semblaient pas viser le banquet mais certainement une blague contre les Serpentards. Le repas ne serait donc pas écourté et il devrait subir le babillage incessant soit de la professeur d'étude des Moldus soit de Slughorn.

- Bon, on peut y aller, s'impatienta Sirius. On a un complot à déjouer.

Harry tendit l'oreille. Un complot ? Etant donné ses propres années à Poudlard, c'était une thèse plausible. Et, après sa discussion avec Tirion, c'était même une théorie plutôt intéressante.

- Vous vous souvenez bien du plan ? les consulta James pour tenter de tenir Sirius en place. D'abord Peter, ensuite…

- Ensuite, le dortoir des septième années puis Rogue, coupa son ami avec ennui. On sait, on sait.

- Harry ! s'exclama quelqu'un dans son dos. Je vous ai cherché partout. Le diner va commencer.

Le susnommé retint un grognement. Non seulement les quatre Gryffondors l'avait entendu mais, en plus, il allait devoir se coltiner Mlle Llez – Erin puisqu'elle insistait pour qu'il l'appelle ainsi – toute la soirée.

Laissant les Maraudeurs à leurs occupations – il pourrait peut-être en apprendre plus par la suite – Harry traina les pieds derrière sa collègue pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Elle s'était déguisée en sorcière façon moldue. Elle avait agrémentée sa robe de sorcière de toiles d'araignée avec ce qui semblait être de vrais araignées qui se baladaient sur elle. Son visage était méconnaissable tant elle arborait de verrues et sa peau avait pris une teinte grisâtre, un peu maladive.

- C'est ainsi que les moldus imaginent les sorcières, l'informa-t-elle pour se justifier.

- Oui, je sais, lui répondit-il doucement pour ne pas la vexer.

Elle lui jeta un regard étrange avant de comprendre.

- Oh, c'est vrai ! se corrigea-t-elle. Vous êtes né de moldus. J'avais oublié. Et, où avez-vous fait vos études ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir vu à Poudlard.

Voilà que l'interrogatoire commençait. Cette soirée s'annonçait aussi mal qu'il l'avait imaginé. Se gardant de soupirer bruyamment, il poursuivit la conversation en confirmant qu'en effet, il n'avait pas fait sa scolarité à Poudlard car ses parents avaient préféré le confier à son oncle maternel qui s'était avéré être un sorcier – ce qui était tout de même une demi-vérité.

Evidement, ils arrivèrent bons derniers dans la grande salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, les deux jeunes professeurs qui paraissaient passer beaucoup de temps ensembles ces derniers temps. Harry fila s'asseoir à sa place sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore qui devait forcément se douter des objectifs de la jeune sorcière.

Il fut soulagé de voir le directeur, transformé en Merlin pour l'occasion, se lever pour son habituel discours qui ne fut constitué de :

- Joyeux Halloween à tous ! Et bon appétit.

Et le vieux sorcier ne lui vint plus en aide tandis que Slughorn remplaçait sa collègue pour un interrogatoire digne de l'inquisition. Harry feint plusieurs fois de ne pouvoir répondre jusqu'à ce que ses deux tortionnaires se lassent. Il fit bien attention à ne pas attirer leur attention pendant la fin de son repas.

A la place, il jeta quelques coups d'œil à Tirion. Il faudrait qu'il se débrouille pour l'intercepter à sa sortie de la salle pour lui demander ce que mijotait les Maraudeurs et surtout ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir trouvé. Mais, après tout, peut-être qu'il s'était fait des idées. Sirius avait parlé de complot mais c'était certainement un façon de parler ou une blague. Harry était sûrement devenu paranoïaque lors de sa scolarité.

Ils rataient cependant le diner d'Halloween, repas pour lequel les elfes se surpassaient toujours. D'ailleurs, leur absence semblait remarquée. Leurs places habituelles étaient libres et de nombreux regards se tournaient vers elle. La plupart des Gryffondors marmonnaient entre eux dans un bourdonnement incompréhensible.

Et puis, hasard ou non, ils avaient évoqué un passage dans le dortoir de Rogue. Et, Harry avait du mal à croire en une coïncidence. Son regard de porta naturellement sur la table des Serpentards. A l'opposé de sa maison rivale, la table des verts et argents était presque silencieuse. Il y avait bien des discussions mais le volume sonore était suffisamment bas pour qu'on ne remarque rien.

Harry dut parcourir plusieurs fois la longue table du regard pour s'apercevoir que Rogue était également absent. Et, ça n'était pas une bonne chose. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il croise les Maraudeurs et s'ils déboulaient dans son dortoir, ça n'allait certainement pas bien tourner.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry se leva au milieu du dessert pour se précipiter vers la sortie. Il était certain que les quatre Gryffondors étaient déjà entrés dans les dortoirs. Et il était plus que probable qu'ils soient passés au dortoir de Rogue. Combien y avait-il de chance pour qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur ? Harry en venait à espérer que Rogue soit malade.

Malheureusement, rien ne se passait jamais comme il l'espérait. En s'approchant de la salle commune des Serpentards, il assista à la scène qu'il redoutait.

James et Sirius avaient acculé Rogue au détour d'un couloir et s'apprêtaient à lui lancer un sort. Baguettes pointées vers leur ennemi, Harry ne les voyait que de dos mais pouvait deviner l'expression qu'ils devaient arborer : le mépris. Sans préavis, James lança un _petrificus totalus_. Il était si proche de Rogue que ce dernier ne pu l'éviter.

- Alors, tu fais moins le malin sans tes petits copains, railla Sirius avec morgue.

- Et si Remus trouve quoi que ce soit de louche dans ton dortoir, tu sais ce qui arrivera ? demanda hargneusement James.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux. Il avait certainement quelque chose à cacher. Ou bien l'idée que ses ennemis de toujours aient accès à ses affaires les plus intimes l'horrifiait. C'était tout aussi probable.

- Quand Dumbledore saura qu'il héberge un mangemort dans son école, il te renverra, cracha Sirius. Et, peut-être même qu'on t'enverra à Azkaban.

C'était une affirmation inversement prémonitoire. Dans son monde, c'était bien Sirius qui avait faillit être renvoyé de Poudlard et qui avait finit dans l'obscure prison. Harry préféra intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère.

- Si j'étais à votre place, Mr Black, assura Harry en avançant vers les trois étudiants, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour Mr Rogue.

Les deux Gryffondors sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face à leur professeur. Rogue était toujours pétrifié tandis que sa baguette roulait sur le sol.

- Quand je parlais de s'exercer en dehors des cours, je ne pensais pas à ça, vous vous en doutez, expliqua Harry froidement tandis qu'il libérait Rogue de son sort.

Ce dernier se jeta sur sa baguette pour la récupérer. Se relevant le plus dignement possible, il tenta de plaider sa cause.

- Professeur, se plaignit-il, ils m'ont sauté dessus alors que j'allais manger. Ils…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, on… se défendit James.

- J'ai cru entendre que Mr Lupin se trouvait dans votre dortoir, les coupa Harry. On va aller le récupérer.

Rogue se renfrogna immédiatement. Il s'attendait certainement à être débarrassé de James et Sirius afin de pouvoir régler la suite tout seul. Harry lui fit signe de prendre la tête du groupe et de les mener vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Les deux Gryffondors baissèrent la tête, assez intelligents pour comprendre qu'en rajouter ne leur servirait à rien.

Rogue s'arrêta devant l'un des murs du cachot. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry puis aux deux Maraudeurs, hésitant visiblement à dévoiler le mot de passe. Le jeune professeur s'impatienta. Il était déjà dans une situation difficile, pris entre Rogue, qu'il venait de se promettre de guider vers le droit chemin, et les Maraudeurs qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir.

- Ne faites pas de manières ! le réprimanda-t-il. Il est évident qu'ils connaissent déjà votre mot de passe. Je demanderais à votre directeur de maison de le changer dès que possible, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Rogue allait s'exécuter lorsqu'une porte dissimulée dans le mur nu s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Remus accompagnés de Peter. Les deux amis étaient souriants jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent ceux qui se tenait en face d'eux.

- Mr Lupin et Pettigrow, nous vous cherchions, souffla Harry d'une voix glaciale.

Il avisa une enveloppe noire dans la main de Remus. Elle était petite et épaisse et n'appartenait ni à l'un ni à l'autre des Maraudeurs. Harry n'en avait jamais vu auparavant mais il savait ce que c'était. Cette enveloppe devait contenir une lettre à double sens dont se servaient les mangemorts lors de la mise en œuvre d'attaques organisées.

- Vous n'avez donc rien appris ? tonna Harry en arrachant l'enveloppe des mains de Remus. Je vous pensais un peu plus censé que Sirius, tout de même.

- Ce n'est pas à nous, assura Peter rapidement. On l'a trouvé dans ses affaires.

Il pointa Rogue du doigt. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir avant de se tourner vers son professeur. Sa panique était évidente. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il était devenu encore plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Mr Rogue, grogna Harry. Je vous verrais plus tard. J'enverrais un fantôme vous chercher. Ça vous laissera le temps de réfléchir à ce que vous voulez réellement.

Le Serpentard ne sembla pas croire à sa chance mais il se reprit bien vite et se faufila dans sa salle commune sans se faire prier.

- Mais, professeur, s'indigna Sirius. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est lui qu'il faut arrêter. Enfin, qu'il faut mettre en retenue. Non pire…

- Professeur, le coupa James. Ça lui appartient. Ce n'est pas nous qui…

Harry commençait à perdre patience. Avait-il été aussi obtus lors de sa scolarité ? Certainement, oui. Mais, il ne pouvait pas permettre aux quatre Gryffondors d'en faire autant. Pas en connaissant l'importance de Rogue dans le futur. C'était lui qui avait dévoilé la prophétie à Voldemort mais aussi lui qui avait supplié pour Lily et lui avait ainsi permit de survivre au sortilège de la mort.

- Ça suffit, gronda Harry d'une voix sourde. Savez-vous au moins de quoi vous parler ?

Les quatre amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Eh bien… hésita James, beaucoup moins sur de lui.

- Si vous ne savez pas, trancha le jeune professeur, taisez-vous et laissez-moi faire mon travail.

- Mais, de toute évidence, tenta Remus, à la rescousse de son ami, c'est de la magie noire.

- De toute évidence ? s'agaça Harry. Vous êtes devenu expert en magie noire maintenant ? Vous ne pensez pas que je pourrais en connaître un peu plus sur le sujet que vous ?

- On ne sais pas vraiment de quel côté vous êtes, railla Sirius avec insolence.

Harry se retint de hurler. On lui avait déjà faite celle-ci, lors de sa deuxième année. Il ne comptait pas revivre ça une seconde fois. Il inspira profondément avant de répondre.

- Suivez-moi, souffla-t-il avant de les mener à son bureau.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé lors du trajet. Les Maraudeurs ruminaient encore leur échec face à Rogue tandis que Harry cherchait la meilleure façon de s'y prendre avec les quatre élèves. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été pédagogue précédemment. Il s'était montré, comme à son habitude, impulsif et très irréfléchi, et avait fait plus de mal que de bien.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il en entrant dans son bureau.

Il rangea l'enveloppe noire dans un tiroir et se promit d'en parler à Dumbledore. S'il y avait une attaque de planifiée sur Poudlard, il fallait le prévenir au plus vite.

- Bon, reprenons, dit-il le plus calmement possible après que tous se soient assis. Je vais devoir vous punir pour avoir attaqué une de vos camarades et fouillé ses affaires sans permission.

Les voyant prêt à protester, Harry s'expliqua :

- Pour ceci, développa-t-il en sortant l'enveloppe, je m'en charge. Vous en auriez fait quoi de toute façon ? Vous ne savez même pas comment s'en servir.

- Parce que vous, si ? demanda James avec suspicion.

Harry soupira. Ça s'annonçait difficile. Il ne leur en voulait plus vraiment. Il aurait fait la même chose à leur place. Mais, il ne s'était jamais imaginé du côté de celui que l'on soupçonne.

- Non, pas vraiment, admit-il. Mais, j'imagine que Dumbledore aura une meilleure idée que moi.

Le nom du directeur eut l'effet escompté. Les quatre étudiants se détendirent sensiblement et cessèrent de lui jeter des regards furieux.

- Est-ce que ça vous convient ? les consulta-t-il avec plus de diplomatie qu'il n'en avait jamais déployé auparavant.

- Vous nous demandez si on accepte d'être puni ? interrogea naïvement Peter.

- Non, non, le contredit Harry en se permettant un léger sourire narquois. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Mais, je vous demande tout de même ce que vous en pensez.

Les trois animagus ronchonnèrent pour la forme mais ils avaient accepté la punition sans concession. Remus, quant à lui, parut légèrement sceptique. Il devait sentir qu'ils avaient encore un sujet plus sensible à aborder.

- Maintenant, parlons un peu de ce qui s'est passé, exigea Harry sans hausser le ton.

Il obtint immédiatement l'attention complète des quatre amis et Remus, se méprenant sur l'intention de son professeur, se mit à lui relater la discussion qu'ils avaient surprise entre les trois Serpentards. Harry nota mentalement les noms des trois énergumènes et interrompit le jeune loup garou :

- J'ai compris que vous aviez de bonnes raisons de fouiller illégalement les affaires de vos camarades. J'imagine que vous en aviez aussi pour ne pas avoir prévenu un professeur de ces manigances. Mais, je ne voulais pas parler de ça.

Peter, qui avait faillit intervenir pour se défendre, se ravisa.

- De quoi voulez-vous discuter, alors, s'enquit-il apparemment perdu.

- De votre altercation avec Mr Rogue, expliqua Harry en se tournant vers James et Sirius.

Ces derniers grimacèrent mais ne s'excusèrent pas.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous a poussé à l'attaquer ainsi ? les questionna-t-il avec un peu plus de véhémence qu'il n'aurait dû.

- Mais, c'est Rogue, cracha Sirius comme si tout s'expliquait ainsi.

- Il adore la magie noire, ajouta James. C'est un mangemort.

Ses trois amis approuvèrent vivement.

- Eh bien, vous vous méprenez gravement, les détrompa Harry, pas surpris le moins du monde par le raisonnement des Maraudeurs – il avait le même à son époque.

- S'il ne l'est pas maintenant, il le deviendra, prédit Peter avec plus de tact.

- En effet, approuva le jeune professeur. Mais, à qui la faute ?

Devant l'incompréhension de ses élèves, il s'expliqua :

- Est-ce sa faute si les seuls à l'avoir accepté dans le monde magique sont les mauvaises personnes ? S'il a été rejeté par tous les autres uniquement parce qu'il appartenait à la mauvaise maison ?

- Vous ne voulez pas dire que c'est de notre faute ? s'indigna James, outré par cette idée.

- Non, bien sur que non, tempéra Harry avec prudence. Mais, mettez-vous à sa place un peu. Quand il entre enfin dans le monde magique, il s'aperçoit que lorsqu'il n'est pas détesté parce que son père est moldu, il l'est parce que sa mère est une sorcière de mauvaise réputation.

- Mais… intervint Sirius, visiblement agacé.

- Je ne vous demande pas d'être son ami, le rassura Harry. Mais, réfléchissez-y un peu.

Les quatre Gryffondors semblaient toujours sceptiques mais Remus acquiesça et les autres le suivirent sans entrain.

- Mais, et ça ? demanda Sirius brusquement, en désignant l'enveloppe noire restée sur le bureau.

Harry comprit ce qu'il ne disait pas. Il était persuadé que ça vaudrait le renvoi de Rogue. Mais le professeur ne comptait pas dessus. Dumbledore ne renverrait pas un élève sans avoir essayé de l'aider avant.

- Je m'en occupe avec Dumbledore, leur accorda Harry pour les rassurer. Mr Rogue devra répondre à nos questions.

Cette réponse sembla ne convenir qu'à moitié aux quatre étudiants mais ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Harry en fut soulagé. Il n'avait plus envie de polémiquer.

- Bien, conclut-il. Vous serez en retenue toute la semaine prochaine et j'enlève vingt-cinq points à Gryffondor.

James, Sirius, Peter et Remus protestèrent mais Harry tint bon et finit par les renvoyer dans leur dortoir. Il ne s'en était pas si mal tiré au final. En tout cas, il s'était bien rattrapé.

Il décida alors de retrouver Tirion. Peut-être aurait-il quelque chose de nouveau au sujet de Rogue et de sa vision. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Il partit donc à la suite des Maraudeurs sans que ceux-ci ne le remarque.

- Alors, vous croyez qu'il va vraiment en parler à Dumbledore ? grommela Sirius après quelques pas.

- On le saura bien assez tôt, lui rétorqua James. Aucune chance qu'il s'en sorte maintenant.

Harry s'éloigna pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas de sa présence. Il n'avait peut-être pas si bien réussit son coup que ça finalement.

**OoooOoooO**

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Si vous voulez m'encourager ou juste donner votre opinion, vous savez comment envoyer une review.

Prochain chapitre : POV de Rogue. On verra enfin ce que prépare les Serpentards.

A un prochain chapitre.


End file.
